


Honey I Love you, That's All She Wrote

by Redheadclover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover
Summary: Matteo is a fresh Immortal, fighting as a Mercenary with his fathers and family in The Old Guard.  Although he loves his family more than life itself, Matteo can't help but wonder if he regrets this life that was given to him.That all changes when someone else changes his tune.A small sequel to the my previous work: Dedicated To The One I Love
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would write one chapter as a trial run to see how you guys like it. I don't know if I'll keep the POV on Matteo or switch it up throughout the story.
> 
> Also, I won't be as fast in writing chapters like I was in the past. I got a new job that is full time, which will take a lot of hours away from me and my writing. I will attempt to write on the weekends and if I have time every other night. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Matteo woke up softly and silently, looking at the ceiling above him and hearing the soft sounds of the early morning coming into his room.it was a colder morning, and although the blankets were surrounding him and keeping him cocooned in warmth, he still had a chill coming through him.After being in bed for a moment or two, Matteo finally decided to get out of bed.Throwing on a sweatshirt over his head, he made his way out of his small but quaint bedroom and down the hallway.It was a very quiet morning, not a sound was heard as his bare feet walked along the hardwood floor that both cold under his toes and soothing at the same time.

Matteo slipped his fingers into the sliding door handle before sliding it open and walking outside onto the patio.The sun was barely coming over the top of the mountains, showing the tints of pink as the rest of the night was slowly slipping away.He breathed in the fresh apples that were growing not too far away from the house, the small hint of rain that came through in the night that was still sitting int he dirt, and most of all, the coldness of the night air that was showing the fall was not too far away.

Things were changing in the air.Matteo could feel it.

He dug his hand into his sweatshirt, digging out a small iPod that he got as a gift from Nile on his Immortal anniversary.Of course, it was such an odd anniversary to have, but that day was always engrained in his mind.He remembered the staples no longer in his body, the wound no longer visible, the pain no longer felt.That day was so clear to him, and he knew he was going to remember for as long as he could.

But for Matteo…with joy there was also sadness.

He popped in the headphones and pressed play on a familiar song that he would play in the morning as he moved to sit in one of the wooden chairs that were against the small stone wall, watching over the apple trees to see the sun slowly making its entrance.He shivered, hearing the familiar melody come through into his ears as he pulled his legs to his chest to rest his chin on the top of his knees with his arms around his legs. 

_"Time is never time at all_

_You can never ever leave, without leaving a piece of youth_

_And our lives are forever changed_

_We will never be the same_

_The more you change the less you feel…"_

His mind was trouble for a bit, at least for the past few days.Something inside of him was restless with the notion that time was standing still for him.There was no anticipation for him to truly grow up, to be an actual adult.He was merely a young adult, and he was going to be stuck that way physically for some time.At first, he didn't mind it.Whether it was the adrenaline rush he was feeling within himself from the news of being Immortal, or that his own family was overjoyed with their fears of losing him now out the window and no longer a fear.But perhaps once the novelty did wear off, Matteo felt as if he was at a crossroads.

A small sliver of him was glad to be alive and with his family, years now felt like months to him as they would travel and do their mercenary work.Andy trained him hard in his first few months as an Immortal, knowing that she couldn't go easy on him because he was family.Matteo knew she had to be hard on him for him to be a good mercenary, to handle any recons that he would have to face or any harsh realities of the world. 

_"Believe, believe in me, believe,_

_Believe_

_That life can change, and you're not stuck in vain_

_We're not the same, we're different tonight_

_Tonight, so bright_

_Tonight….”_

He went through it all: every blow to the stomach, every broken bone, and every slice in his skin.It didn't matter that his wounds were healing so fast it was unnatural, or that he would shake off the pain of a broken arm in a training session.What mattered was that his fathers, particularly Joe, worried about Matteo learning how to fight and being just like them.Was there an ever-growing feeling that the Matteo that was innocent and kind would melt away and he would be hardened? 

* * *

_Matteo could hear Joe talk to Booker one night about it as he was about to go to bed, staying out of sight as he listened to their talk together._

_"I don't want him to change from this," Joe muttered in fear._

_"What makes you think he's going to change?" Booker asked him with curiosity in his tone._

_"Mercenary work isn't for the light-hearted, Book," Joe explained to him._

_"Ah, now that's where I think I can disagree with you," Booker said._

_"How so?"_

_"Well for one, the four of us, before Nile came and we got Quynh back, we've stayed the same,"_

_"I'm not following,"_

_"Nicky is still Nicky, being the ever saint in our group and never once losing that gentleness in his heart, even in fights and battles.Andy is still Andy….in a sense.But with her, she has had millenniums that chiseled her down. I'm….well, I'm a better me, given the circumstances that were handed to me. And you are you, a passionate man who does see the good int he world and would fight for it," Booker explained, "I know there have been times in the past when each of us, at least at the time, went a bit too far.But the rest of us pulled whoever it was, back to reality,It took me a bit longer to find it myself, but none of you gave up on me,"_

_Joe said nothing for a moment or two, Matteo leaning in a bit._

_"You can't think like that about your son, Joe," Booker reminded him, "You raised one of the kindest people I have ever met in my life, not to mention one of the smartest.Your son has no bad bone in that body of his, and I know it's because of you and Nicky.You both raised him right, and there won't be anything that will change in him,"_

* * *

Ever since he heard that talk that Booker had with his father, Matteo would wake up in the morning and sit alone as the sun would rise, watching as the world still moved around him and still marched on as he was standing still.All inside of himself, he was torn with what was given to him.He wanted to be with his family, which was the blessing in all of this.But he wanted to know what was like to grow old and grow up.Matteo never thought of it before when he was mortal and it was in the back of his mind, he just marched on as everyone should.But now that he was Immortal, and his age never went up, he thought about it more and more. 

The sky was getting brighter as the morning was now making itself present, Matteo looking up to see how the clouds were making its ways along the sky and almost looking like leaves on a river bed.He was still listening to his music, not being able to hear the footsteps coming up from behind him.But he felt the soft gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Heya, Kid,"

Matteo looked up to see Andy standing over him, a small grin on her face as Matteo took out his earbuds.Andy looked a pinch older, although she was an immortal herself she still had a small sliver of aged lines along her face and in her arms.Perhaps it was that small sliver of a moment where she was mortal that gave her those small yet distinct looks.Matteo gave her a small smile as she pointed to his iPod in his hand.

"What are you listening to?" She asked as she grabbed the second chair to bring over and sit next to Matteo.

"Smashing Pumpkins," Matteo replied, Andy raising an eyebrow at him now with a hint of amusement on her lips.

"That's really old," She hummed in amusement.

"Nile mentioned it to me," Matteo explained to her, Andy grinning.

"Sounds about right.She tried to get me to listen to some of the music she likes.It's too noisy," Andy commented, Matteo staying quiet and nodding his had absentmindedly.Andy could see he was back in his mind again as she faced him a bit in her chair.

"I've noticed how you've been coming out here for the past two weeks early in the morning," Andy explained to Matteo with his gentle tone and a small look of fondness on her face, "Not that you would sleep in, you're not Nile," Matteo gave a small smile from the joke, "But still….You being out here by yourself does raise a few questions,"

"Mostly thoughts, not questions," Matteo corrected Andy, "Although, they're foolish and dumb to think about,"

"I don't mind hearing them," Andy encouraged him with some tenderness in her tone.Matteo said nothing, maybe thinking that it wouldn't be the right choice for him to talk to Andy about how conflicted he was with what was going on in his brain. 

"Trust me, I've thought of way worse things than you ever will in your life," Andy reassured him with a small pat on his arm, "I've learned to just vent it when I needed to, and if you want to vent to me, I don't mind,"

Matteo gave her a small look.Andy was intimidating, very much so in plenty of ways.But he knew he could trust her and tell her some things since she loved him dearly.Matteo knew he could talk to her about anything, for he considered her wise beyond her years.Apart from Quynh, Andy had to have been the oldest being on the planet, she's seen so many things and experiences life in so many ways and avenues.So with this, maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to confide in Andy.

"A part of me is regretting being an Immortal," Matteo explained, almost blurting it out as Andy watched in silently, "It's not that I'm ungrateful that I'm alive, after what happened to me in the pub back in London,"

Every once in awhile Matteo would have dreams dating back to that time in the pub, seeing the knife go right into his stomach and having him feel the phantom pains, seeing the blood blossoming over his clothes and sticking to his skin, and seeing the look of horror on his friends faces as he fell to the ground.It was still so fresh, almost vile for him to live through over and over.

"But I always wondered what I was missing out on if I was still…" Matteo trailed off, thinking about it a bit too hard as he was looking back in front of him and seeing the mountains now painted in pink and gold as the sun was climbing into the sky slowly but surely.

"Still normal," Andy ended it for him, seeing Matteo watch her intensely now as she sighed and looked out at the morning that was coming over the house.Her face was eerily calm, the sunlight catching her bright eyes and the gloss of her black hair that she was growing out, now past her shoulders and hanging loosely. 

Although she's been around since the dawn of time, Matteo could see a sense of youthfulness in how she moved while wielding her ax, or in how she would move so fast on her feet from one enemy to another.It amazed Matteo in watching her, but he also knew of all the demons she had to deal with and still harbor.

"I don't know precisely what it's like to have a normal life, not for a very long time.All I know is how to fight and how to not to loose in a fight, which is not as glamorous as it sounds when I say it.But…the real human connection that I do have and I'm grateful to have is a family," Andy explained to him as Matteo remained quiet, "This Immortal life has always been confusing to me, to your fathers, to all of us in general.But the one thing that has been constant in it was that we were together as a family.We stuck together through every battle and fight, watching this world go on and forget that we exist, and it made it….bearable."

Matteo understood, in a sense, what she was talking about.He would never know what it was like to go from one century into another, seeing things build up and then crash down a decades later, or experience the World Wars through their eyes.He felt bad for them when he was thinking about it, but his family members were more than capable of handling anything of that nature.Matteo knew that deep in his bones, he knew that his family members were warriors.

"And I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to get through all that I endured through this past millennium if I didn't have your dads to lean on when I needed it," Andy explained some more, Matteo having a softer smile on his lips as Andy kept going, "Both of them have been blessings in my life, even in the times when I never told them,"

"Knowing the both of them, they knew," Matteo commented, Andy lightly chuckling.

"I think you're right," Andy chuckled, "They know more about me than I do myself.But Matteo….although this life isn't for the faint-hearted….I know you will be able to handle it."

"You think it was destiny that I became Immortal like you all?" Matteo questioned her, seeing her pause and almost roll her eyes.

"You sound more and more like your dad when you use that phrase," Andy advised him, though now Matteo was lightly shrugging from the notion of sounding like his Papa.

"I don't mind it so much now," Matteo said in a light tone, Andy lightly laughing as Matteo bit his lower lip, "But I know what you mean when it comes to my dads,"

"They love you," Andy reminded him, "You hear it all the time, but they love you more than anything and everything on this earth.And because they love you, they can tell this is a bit of an adjustment for you,"

"I don't want to put them through anything—" Matteo was about to explain as Andy waved him off.

"They both would do anything for you to make this easier….but it is complicated since they're been around for too long and they don't quite get it," Andy explained, "And I'm the same way too, as is Quynh.The only ones who I think are going to be of some help with this are Booker and Nile,"

Matteo nodded his head, thinking of his Aunt and Uncle.He was close to both of them, and he did feel as though he had a different relationship with them in comparison to the rest of his family, including his fathers.They both somewhat understood what he was going through because they lived through it more recently, it was still somewhat fresh in their minds and they could still feel it. 

"Maybe you can talk to your fathers about what you're feeling," Andy suggested, "I know they'll listen to everything you tell them,"

Matteo said nothing, but he knew Andy was coming from a good place and was trying to have him at least voice to his dad's what he was going through and feeling.They would listen to anything he would tell them, but then there was a small sense of uncertainty there.Would they understand?It was almost an inward struggle that he was dealing with on his own as he sat there with the sun beaming down on his face and in his eyes. 

"Just think about it, kid," Andy said to him in her calm and graveled tone, getting up from her chair to walk over to briefly kiss his curls before she walked back into the house and get her day started.Matteo watched the mountain in front of him that was once dark blue from the night now tinted in gold with accents of green and brown, showing the new day.

* * *

"Matteo?"

Matteo looked up, seeing his father Nicky looked down at him from his spot near the dining room table.Matteo was sitting there, already done with his breakfast, and was once again lost in his thoughts as Nicky was watching him with a hint of adoration.

"Are you alright?" Nicky asked him, Matteo gulping slightly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah," Matteo replied, "I'm fine, Papa,"

Nicky said nothing for a moment or two, sensing something was off with his son as he calmly sat down next to him at the table.Matteo gave him an uneasy look as Nicky took his time to finally talk to him.Matteo never felt threatened in talking to his Papa, let alone his Baba.But even now, with what he was wrestling with what he was dealing with on the inside, he was a bit afraid to even mention it.

"You're thinking a bit too hard, Matteo," Nicky said to him in a light tone, "Do you want to talk?"

"How can you tell?" Matteo asked, not in a bitter manner but curiosity.Nicky smiled, tilted his head at his son.

"I think I would know how my son would wrinkle his nose slightly and tap his thumbs," Nicky explained, Matteo looking down at his hands to see that his thumbs were doing exactly that.He stopped, almost being a bit shy as Nicky chuckled and tapped his arm lovingly.

"Your Baba does the exact same thing when he’s in deep thought," He reassured him, "I find it endearing and rather sweet,"

Matteo had to dryly chuckle as he finally gave his father a loving yet serious look at the same time.He told himself rapidly over and over that Nicky would understand, that his Papa would see where he was coming from and what he was feeling.

"I don't wish to trade this life, Papa.I want to tell you that first. I'm grateful that I survived what happened to me and I'm alive," Matteo started to explain, though he felt like he was already sinking with this conversation more than he realized.Nicky was still silent, yet the wheel was turning in with the back of his mind as Matteo kept talking, "But I can't help but feel as if I'm missing out on…I don't know.."

"You're regretting being an Immortal," Nicky stated to him, his voice remaining calm and collected.Matteo was a bit shocked, almost taken aback as he was watching his father tell him precisely what was on his mind and he was saying it so rationally.

"I can't read your mind, Matteo," Nicky reminded him as he gave his son a knowing smile, "But I can read it in your face and your body stance from time to time,"

"I don't mean to regret—" Matteo was about to explain to him, thinking that he hurt his own father's feelings.But Nicky already was interrupting him with the gentleness that only Nicky could do.

"This is very new to you, no matter how many decades have already gone by, it's still raw and real for you to still understand and adapt to," Nicky explained to him, Matteo going quiet as he listened to his father, "Every single one of us has felt regret in what was given to us.Even I felt it in the very beginning, although it went away when I was with your father.Out of all of us, I think your Baba was the most optimistic when it came to his Immortal life,"

"He was?" Matteo asked, a bit shocked to think of Joe being calm and collected about the card that he was dealt with. 

"Very much so," Nicky said in a hum, a small smile on his lips, "You hear me talking of destiny and how we all were given this Immortal life because of it, but it took me a very long time to come to terms with it.I too had weighted guilt on my shoulders with what happened to me all those years ago in The Crusades.I thought of it as punishment from God, some sin that I conducted that was too far gone for forgiveness, so becoming what I am was punishment enough,"

"Papa!" Matteo said his name so softly, feeling the pain that his father would carry that guilt around him and think that his Immortality was a sin and punishment.Nicky was far too kind and good to feel that way about himself.

"But your father changed that for me," Nicky reminded Matteo with a soft smile, almost in tears himself in how he was bringing up his past demons and burdens but now thinking about Joe, "He showed me the joys in what life truly was, how I wasn't damned by God because of my own heart and how it was formed, and I am forever grateful for him for changing my whole life, Immortal and all.It made falling in love with him so pure and true to me, no hesitance or remorse,"

"You sound a lot like Baba," Matteo explained to Nicky, "How he's rarely mad or angry about anything.But when he does have emotions, he's 100%.I always see him smile, I see him happy with nothing holding him back or down,"

"He's learned to let things go that were never meant to hold onto," Nicky stated, "It's a nifty trick for someone who's been around for a millennium.It's tedious, but it can be done.There are times when I have struggled with it.But your father, in my opinion, has done it the best and with ease."

"Does…does he know that I feel this way, Papa?" Matteo asked him, seeing Nicky search his eyes.Matteo knew the answer from the stare, and he looked down to breathe out a heavy breath and hide his face in his hands.

"Your Baba feared you would hate this life," Nicky explained, Matteo shot his head up to look at his father.

"I don't hate it!" Matteo said in a small shock, "I don't at all!It's….it's just so heavy knowing that I won't be able to do the things the rest of the world will be able to do.It's hard to breathe when I think about it,"

"I know, _Piccolo_ ," Nicky reassured him, rubbing his arm soothingly, "This is a very changed way of life.And although you have your entire family behind you, including both myself and your Baba, I can understand how even some things we can't help with or fix for you,"

Matteo nodded his head.It was nice that his father understood, in some way, what Matteo was feeling and what was going on in his mind.He was thinking once again when Nicky spoke up.

"I think you need some time alone," Nicky said to him, Matteo know giving him a unique stare.

"What do you mean?" Matteo asked, not understanding. 

"Being with all of us in this house has probably made your mind and thoughts all the more confusing, has it not?" Nicky asked, Matteo nodded his head quietly, "There's nothing wrong with that.But you never got the chance to do your soul searching as an Immortal.You did before you nearly died, but now I think it's something you should do,"

"You think so?" Matteo asked, sounding a bit unsure about it but willing to listen.

"One of the best things about who we are is that fact we can see cultures and civilizations in a manner that no mortal can.We can see the changes, revolutions and revolts, rises and pitfalls.To go off somewhere remote and quiet, or bustling and loud, by yourself with your own thoughts, might calm your mind and what troubles you.I know you have a thirst for adventure, your Baba was and still is the same.But perhaps being on your own for….a month or two, it can help clear your mind and have you re-center.Does that make sense?"

The thought was tempting, oh so tempting.To go see the world and no worry about dying from some freak accident or being noticed since at this rate their identities were beyond a kept secret in the public eye.Being alone with his thoughts didn't seem so bad, and there wasn't a danger to being alone with his mind reeling. Matteo wasn't in a negative state of mind, he was more curious than anything.

"I want you to know, Matteo," Nicky spoke carefully to him to get his attention, "Your Baba and I would have loved to see you live out the rest of your life.It would have been an honor, watching you succeed in all that was placed in front of you, perhaps even getting married and finding someone to love immensely since you have that big of a heart,"Nicky paused, reaching over to place a hand on Matteo's cheek, feeling the small stubble Matteo was growing in since he recently shaved his beard.

"But we also don't regret for one second have you as an Immortal in our lives.You are our pride and joy, no matter what life you have," Nicky breathed to him, Matteo grinning at him as Nicky traced his cheek with his thumb.Matteo knew his fathers loved him more than life, that they would move the earth for him. Matteo would do the same if he could, and he would.But for Matteo, he was always moved when his fathers spoke highly or gently of him.They made it sound so easy when they talked about Matteo, their voices were always laced with love and kindness as Matteo searched his father's eyes.

"It's up to you," Nicky reminded him, "But it wouldn't hurt to at least have some time to yourself.We would miss you, though," Matteo have his father a small smile, hearing the smallest hint of a tease as he was so tempted to roll his eyes and leaned over to hug his father.He loved Nicky, always seeing him as his father even when he wasn't biologically.Nicky considered Matteo his own, and he was.He still held him in nights of uncertainty, gave him excellent advice as he grew older, and gave him the love any child would ever need from a father, let alone a parent. 

"I'll miss you too, Papa," Matteo said in his hug with Nicky, finally deciding in his mind that he would do along with this plan of self- exploration.

Maybe it was what he needed.

* * *

**2 months later**

**Fez, Morocco**

Matteo handed on the money for the merchant as he was given his bag of produce, smiling at the elderly woman and bowing slightly to her.

" _Shukrann lakum_ ," he thanked the women, who nodded back in return as he walked away and down the small street way that would lead him back to the apartment he was staying in.Luckily it was a safe house that Andy had, Andy letting him borrow it while he was off on his own for his soul searching.Matteo was thankful that she was letting him stay there, giving him a wink the day he left as she was placing the keys in his hands.

Matteo has been there in Fez for about two months now, enjoying some time in a new place that he's never been in before.Thankfully he spoke Arabic so communication was no issue, but it was still a thrilling sensation he was going through being out and away from his family as an Immortal for the first time.Of course, it was silly since he was an adult, but the rest of his family always tried to stick together as Immortals, being safe about it of course. 

Matteo being alone with his own thoughts was both therapeutic and exhausting.

He was more of an observer than anything. Matteo would find himself walking the busy streets and watching locals, tourists, and anyone else in between.He was mildly jealous that they were just living their lives, no sensing danger around every corner or someone trying to kill them.No, they were minding their own business, buying their food, laughing at jokes.This was one of the reasons why Matteo needed to get away from his family, just to see it himself on what he was missing out on.That tug of war of conflict was tugging so hard with him as the days went by.Yet then again, he was trying to keep himself busy with odd jobs here and there in the city where help was needed.Only to keep the conflicted thoughts at bay.

His fathers would call once a week to check in on him, which surprised Matteo since he figured Joe would call him every day. He knew Joe didn't care that Matteo was physically 29 years old, the both of them so close in age and appearance that it was scary at times to see. Matteo was even physically a year younger than Nicky, which was all the more surprising. His Baba always saw Matteo as his little boy, and it wasn't a bother for Matteo.

He loved Joe as his father, and he was glad that both Joe and Nicky were giving him some sort of space and tranquility.His other family members would check in too, stretched out of course like his fathers.Matteo considered that they all knew he needed to be alone to collect his own thoughts.

His favorite time of day in Fez was in the evening when the sun was setting.Andy's apartment was settled on top of a hill, surrounded by other apartments of course but it showed the city below with majesty and almost with magic.Matteo would sit out near the window, journaling his thoughts while he was watching the sunset over the city skyline and the nightlife was just beginning.He would go out from time to time at night, finding a bar or two to go to for a few minutes.But most of them he was alone, which was what he felt like he needed.

His journal was filled with all the jumbled thoughts stuck in his mind.His old life was still lingering there under his skin: the job he had at a company that he loved, the friends he made from University who were now in their 60's and only thought of Matteo as a memory, and that small thought of his life having an ending.Being able to grow old, to see the fruits of his labor as his life would slow down and he would be proud of what he did. He had no real concrete plans though, he had no plan for his life and just had his life flow in front of him.So perhaps his Immortality was a sure sign of his life needed to take a new turn. 

Who knows.

* * *

That night, after Matteo fell asleep, he woke up with a shock on his lips and the vision of a young woman in his mind.He broke out in a cold sweat, his eyes building out wide as the excruciating pain was evident against the side of his head.It felt like he was hit hard against his skull with blunt force, but the woman he saw was so crystal clear in his mind.

She was sprawled out on what looked to be a kitchen floor, her eyes showed no sign of life as a pool of blood was seen near her head, spreading out on a hardwood floor.Her hair was matted in blood from the spot where she was struck, some blood was also seen along her freckles and on her clothes.She was alone, she was dead, and he was a new Immortal.

Matteo just saw the image of a new Immortal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two! I hope you like it! I'll add some more detail about our new Immortal in the next chapter and get that friendship going with her and Matteo! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It only took about 30 seconds before Matteo got a call from Joe, telling him to go to the safehouse out in New York City. 

Matteo couldn't help but be on high alert as he was sitting on the plane that would take him into JFK. All he could think about was this young woman, her face so visually in his mind and crystal clear that Matteo had no choice but to sketch out her image to have it out on paper. It would be several hours before he could touch down in the states, so he had plenty of time to get every detail. Matteo couldn't help it, he had to make sure it was precise and right.

Down to the gritty detail of her death.

He was no artist like his father, but Matteo did know a thing or two when it came to a sketch. Learning from his father over the years gave him the upper hand in drawing out what he saw. He started as soon as he got off the phone with Joe, getting the roughness of the face already on the paper before he packed his one bag and backpack to get to the airport. After he got onto the plane and the plane was on its way, Matteo finally got the details onto the rough draft he had.

The first thing he remembered and it was striking was her face. She was no teenager, but she seemed to be a young adult with how there was barely a wrinkle along her face. The freckles that danced along her skin and all the way down along her jawline were distinct with her light skin tone, which almost like ivory. Another feature was her eyes. Although she was dead, he remembered how they seemed to be like emeralds, literal gems that were bright in contrast to the dark hardwood floor where she was sprawled out on. Her hair was strawberry blond, hints of red there tinted in dirty blond and almost pale blond too. He's never seen the shade of color on a person before, and yet he was thinking of such things with someone who was just proclaimed dead.

A new Immortal, someone knew in his life whether he was ready or not.

By the time he landed in the JFK airport and got his rental car, Matteo made his way through some of the New York traffic over to Hell's Kitchen, following the address Joe gave him and parked his car in the spot where he was told to park by Booker. The rest of his family was already there and they had the young lady with her, leaving Matteo to be the last one to meet her. Nile was the last Immortal to come to their lives in a situation like this, and Andy had to grab her from Afghanistan from her old Marine base. Matteo was already with his family when he turned into an Immortal, so he clearly couldn't compare. All he was thinking about was this woman, what she was going through and thinking about, and how she was dealing with all of this. 

The others, of course, must have been shocked by how their lives changed, whether it was a spur of the moment action in battle, or it snuck up on as it did with Matteo. Either way, every single member of his family went through their Immortal discovery. From what he knew about his family, they were all warriors and soldiers in their own right when they died and became Immortal, which steered him to already doubting his Immortality. Matteo was no solider, not even a warrior, and yet this was now given to him. Was it going to be the same for this young woman now? 

But the other thing that Matteo was thinking about, was how she died.

She was murdered, that much was certain. Seeing in his mind how she was struck in the head with such a force that not only it wounded her but it murdered her as well. Her blood pouring out onto the floor was haunting to see, the tainted color of res along her skin and hair as she was so still on the ground. Yet again, the rest of his family were also murdered before they were Immortal. Matteo was technically stabbed and survived his wounds for the briefest of moments, so he was lucky. The rest of his family weren't as lucky, especially Booker who was hung and left for dead. His fathers killed each other, Nile's throat was split open during her tour with the Marines, and as for Andy and Quynh, it had to have been just as vicious. 

But now, it had to have been just a beyond vindictive toll for her to take on, not to mention how whoever did it was close enough to her to strike in such a way. Who would do that to someone innocent? Was she innocent? She didn't look like someone who would bring harm to someone else, then again he barely knew this person. 

All he knew was that she was young, she was murdered, and now she was Immoral just like him.

* * *

  
Matteo finally made it to Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't in a bad area so to speak, but it wasn't in the higher real estate area for certain. He walked up the three flights of stairs, breathing in the crowded streets and the smoke that was coming through in the sky. It was bitter and cold in the area, having Matteo miss Morocco and the warmth that was under his skin from the moment he was awake to when he slept. Now the cold was biting at his neck as he found the right apartment number and knocked four times, the signal Booker showed him. He couldn't hear anything at first, maybe thinking he was at the wrong apartment. 

Finally, the door opened and he was greeted by his "Uncle" Booker. Booker, seeing his nephew in front of him sighed in relief and gave Matteo a look of remorse.

"Hello, Matteo," he said in a sigh, reaching over at Matteo to wrap him in a quick hug. Matteo hugged him back, hearing the small conversation within the apartment as he was embracing Booker. He finally pulled away and looked at him with some hesitance.

"Hey, Uncle Booker. Sorry, I'm a bit late. How is…" Matteo trailed off, not knowing how to dress this new Immortal to him. Booker rubbed the back of his neck to show a bit of uneasiness and reluctance with the topic at hand.

"She's fine…a bit shook up but…" Booker himself trailed off, Matteo raising an eyebrow at him. He could tell there was something else that Booker wasn't telling him, which made this whole situation a bit more awkward to deal with as Booker gave an awkward and uncomfortable cough.

"What is it, Uncle Booker?" Matteo asked, which was a bit surreal since he still called him Uncle Booker though they weren't blood-related.

"She hasn't said a single word since Nile and I found her and brought her here," Booker explained to him, sounding a bit concerned about it as Matteo age him a questioning gaze.

"She hasn't said anything?" Matteo asked, making sure he understood.

"Nothing at all. At first, we thought she was shell shocked. We tried to explain to her that she was fine and safe with us, and she did some with us with barely any hesitance, but she hasn't said anything at all since we found her," Booker explained, trying to figure it out himself and piece it all together. Matteo was a bit surprised to hear it from Booker, that this new Immortal has not said a word at all. 

"Is she in shock?" Matteo asked to ask him, thinking that it must be some kind of shock she was going through because of what happened to her and what is currently happening to her. From what Matteo saw in the vision he felt, let alone the phantom pain he experienced along the side of his head, she went through some trauma all the same. 

"That's what I thought too, but Nile thinks there might be something else with her. It took us a few minutes interacting with her to find out that she might be….deaf," Booker explained, Matteo looking at him with a hint of shock.

"Oh," Matteo replied, not knowing what else to say. Now that was something he didn't expect to come out of this, the new Immortal being deaf. Now for her to go through this new life in front of her must have been a bit harder for her to wrap her head around, an obstacle in front of her. Matteo, for a split moment, felt a small tug of empathy towards her, and he hasn't met her properly yet. 

"It was a bit hard to talk to her in the beginning because of how she's reacting to all of this, at least that's what we thought when we first met her. But now, we realized what it was and now Andy's trying to figure it out herself," Booker explained as Matteo could hear both of his fathers in the apartment as well as Andy and Quynh. They were talking in hushed tones, but he could hear their voices and he could hear the distinct voices and how they were concerned, let alone confused as to what to do.

"Here, come inside," Booker said to him, Matteo coming inside and Booker locking the door behind him. It was a smaller apartment, clearly meant for one or two people to occupy and no more beyond that. A small cold draft was coming through the small apartment, but it was bearable as both Booker and Matteo walked through the small foyer and over to the living room. Matteo peered past Booker, seeing both of his fathers talking with Quynh and Andy in hushed tones. Nile was nowhere in sight, maybe trying to talk to the new Immortal as both Booker and Matteo were now seen by his family. Joe got up and walked over in long strides, giving Matteo a quick but loving embrace.

"I came as fast as I could Baba," Matteo said to him in a low tone, seeing Nicky rushing over as well to get a hug in as Joe sighed and shook his head.

"You came at the perfect time, Matteo," Joe reassure him as Matteo embraced Nicky, "She's..well…"

"It's delicate," Nicky explained to him to end what Joe was trying to explain. Matteo nodding his head. He understood that this was something none of them expected to experience at all now, and they were just trying to find the right way to handle it. 

"Where is she?" Matteo asked in curiosity. 

"She's in the back bedroom with Nile," Joe explained as he looked at Nicky with a small amount of concern, "We could tell be was a bit frightened with what happened to her and with how…how this is all very new and unreal for her,"

"Well of course," Matteo hummed in agreement, "I would be shocked too if I was in her position,"

"Nile tried to find out from her what precisely happened, talking to her about what she was now and how it was all different for her. But she could tell this wasn't going to be easy—" Joe explained as Nicky then politely interrupted him.

"It's never easy with this," Nicky said to Matteo, somewhat agreeing with Joe as he took in his own breath, "But we've never had to deal with this before,"

"What does Andy say?" Matteo asked him, also looking at Joe to hear from him. They both looked at him hesitantly before back at the living room where Andy was intensely talking with Quynh 

  
"She's only thinking logically on how this will work for us," Joe said uneasily, "It's Andy nature, Matteo. She's more concerned about what this means for us than the girl herself,"

Matteo bit his lower lip briefly, already feeling the uncertainty, not to mention uneasiness, that was already unfolding with this situation. He knew Andy was only thinking about their future as a group, as Immortal who were still hidden in the shadows. The one close scare they had was before Matteo was even born, and even after he was born the threat was still there from that scientist that his fathers told him about. It was so delicate, and although Matteo never had to experience it himself, he felt it. 

And now he was feeling with this new Immortal.

"Maybe you can go talk to her?" Joe asked in a suggestion, though now Matteo was looking at him with some confusion.

"I should?" He asked, sounding a bit uneasy about it.

"You're a people person," Joe explained, "You know how to talk to someone and make them feel…"

"Valued," Nicky ended it for Joe, "I know you have that gift, and I think she needs to hear some reassuring words from someone like you,"

"Like me…" Matteo trailed off, feeling a bit uneasy and unqualified to talk to the brand new Immortal in their family. For one, he had no clue what she was going through in the current moment since she was brought into their lives, let alone how she was feeling so isolated with what was now lying ahead of her. But both of his fathers were convinced that perhaps Matteo was able to find a way to break through to her and maybe help her. 

"At least give it a try. Please," Joe said to him, not in a begging manner but calmly. Matteo eyed his father, seeing Joe scan his eyes and silently plead with him. Joe knew Matteo very well, far better than anyone else in their immediate circle. Matteo could barely hide anything from his father, ever since he was little he was more of an open book with Joe. He didn't mind it at all, it made their relationship with one another very strong and stable. Matteo sighed, feeling as though he wasn't in the mood to argue with his father in the task at hand.

"I'll try," Matteo replied, sighing and rolling his shoulders. He honestly didn't think he was going to make any difference at the task at hand, and with a small hug from both of his fathers, Matteo reluctantly walked through the small apartment over to the bedroom. As he passed Andy and Quynh, he could hear their conversation. Neither of them acknowledged him and his presence, which was not a surprise to him. But hearing what they were talking about was a bit concerning since it was very serious.

"How are we going to handle this? If she is, in fact, deaf—" Andy whispered in a hushed but frantic manner to her wife.

"Andromache, we will be able to handle it as best as we can," Quynh tried to reassure her. Matteo gave a quick look over to Andy, seeing the hesitance on her face and how she was thinking of all the negative that was coming out of this situation. This made Matteo feel a bit more unease now as he was approaching the bedroom door, looking back at both Joe and Nicky one more time. 

They both smiled at him briefly, although they too were concerned with what was now in their laps. Matteo gave them each one more smile before he placed his hand on the door handle. He had to make sure he was going to go in neutrally and with no judgment in my mind. He carefully and gently opened the door, peering inside and seeing nothing for a plait moment before he snuck in and quietly closed the door behind himself. It took a moment or two of silence for Matteo to finally hear what was going on.

"I know it's a lot, but you're safe with us. I promise you are,"

It was Nile, Matteo could hear how she was using one of her gentler tones that she would use on him when he was a child, a soothing tone that had no malice or sternness. From where he was in the bedroom, he was in the smaller opening of the bedroom and the actual bed where he figured the conversation was being held was out of his sight. He was quiet though, not wanting to disturb them as he walked silently over to the corner, staying there for a moment or two just to listen.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Nile asked, her voice sounding a bit hopeful as Matteo was waiting for the right moment to come out and meet her officially. He heard nothing for a second, thinking of the trot. But then he finally heard something very faint and very small, almost like a whisper along the top of a gust of wind.

"Please,"

It was very soft, having Matteo think of bells that softly rang in the sky from the high cathedrals in Italy, or even how gentle feathers felt against his skin. It almost took his breath away as he heard Nile get up from the bed and start to walk over in his direction. Matteo finally moved out into the open to be seen, seeing Nile look at him from her spot near the bed. The New Immortal hasn't turned around just yet, her back was to him and was facing the brick wall and the window that looked out into the alleyway. Her sitting stance was stiff, hands folded tightly in her lap, and her head not moving an inch as Nile looked at Matteo with both a small sense of relief and concern.

"Heya, Matteo," Nile replied, the young Immortal hearing her and finally turning around. Matteo briefly acknowledged Nile before he saw the young woman face to face, seeing her full for the first time. She had a curvy figure, but it almost suited her face that was both round and yet agile to gaze at. 

Freckles were all along her cheeks and nose, dancing then along the top of her hands and even her upper arms as she was wearing a thing cotton jacket and jeans with sneakers. Her hair was tinted in both red and blond, coxed together almost to show a rose gold sensation in the room that made her look so bright. But the one thing that caught Matteo, just like before when he sawyer in his mind for the first time, was her precise and bright green eyes. He thought they were emeralds before, shining even in death. Yet now, seeing her right in front of him, they seemed a bit brighter than before. Almost like two pools of gems.

Matteo couldn't lie, she was beautiful in his eyes. 

"Hi Nile," He replied, looking away from the young woman and over to Nile again to see her give him a small smile, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Nile reassured him, "I don't know what Andy told you—"

"She didn't say anything to me, just my dads," Matteo explained, seeing Nile almost sigh in relief from hearing that from him.

"Thank fuck," Nile said in relief, having Matteo raise an eyebrow at her, "No offense to Quynh and Andy, but they weren't positive with this when Booker and I brought her here,"

"What makes you say that?" Matteo asked, both of their voices were still low enough to only be heard by both of them. 

"You know how they are," Nile said to him, Matteo thinking about it and then nodding his head as Nile then motioned with her head over to the door, "Look, I'm gonna get her something to eat, she hasn't eaten since we brought her here. Wanna keep her company? I really don't want her to encounter Andy again,"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Matteo replied, not even thinking about it as Nile patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. It was just the two of them now, Matteo clearing his throat and trying to clear his mind as to how he was going to approach her, let alone talk to her. He had no real reason to be nervous with her since he was comfortable talking to anyone and everyone he encountered. This time, however, it felt different. 

He walked over to the woman calmly and with a small smile on his face. She was watching him like a hawk, still looking a bit uneasy with all that was going on and almost spooked in her spot. Matteo could sense it in how she was still sitting on the bed, fearing as though if he moved too fast she would flee the room. But she was remaining still and calm while he stood near her by the bed. seeing her watch him with almost a hint of intrigue but also intimidating as well.

"May I sit?" Matteo asked, thinking that it would be proper for him to ask her that. She said nothing for a moment, Matteo remembering that she might not be able to hear him. He was about to say something else when she finally spoke to him.

"It's fine," She replied, Matteo giving her a somewhat shocked look. He was surprised, because of what he heard from the others outside the bedroom about her as he finally got his act together to sit next to her. He gave her space, watching her with a hint of fondness as she was watching him and giving him a good look over with her eyes. Matteo smiled slightly at her, giving her a small wave.

"Hello," He replied, seeing her nod her head at him as he then pointed to her ear, "Can…can you…"

He felt like an idiot for asking, but he felt as though he wanted to know to help her. She took a moment, then moved her fingers over to her ear that was facing him to push her thick hair to the side and show her ear. But what Matteo saw made a bit more sense: nestled against her ear and against her head was a cochlear implant. It was small, hiding in her locks of hair from the naked eye but it was a bright white and almost futuristic. 

"I'm hard of hearing, not deaf," She explained, her voice sounding soft but it was also laced with a hint of emotion behind it. Matteo felt his stomach lurch to the ground as she folded her hands back in her lap again, "Those people out there….they think I'm deaf…and I can hear them talk about it. Plus I can read lips very well, so I know what they're talking about,"

"I can tell you wholeheartedly they mean well," Matteo explained to her, seeing the sadness on her face as she was looking at her lap and no longer at him. For some reason it pained Matteo not seeing her green eyes, having him almost feel a longing to gaze at them again.

"All that happened to me….it doesn't seem…real," She explained, using her hands to sign as she spoke at the same time. Matteo saw how fluid she was in her signing, moving her fingers like it was a dance. It reminded him of ballet in a way, and yet she made it seem so easy. 

"It's a mystery," Matteo commented to her.

"And I saw you," She said some more, looking at him directly in the eyes now and sounding a bit lost in herself when she started to explain it all to Matteo, "I saw all of you after I...after I died. It felt like a dream, seeing you all. And Nile…that's her name right?"

Matteo nodded, seeing a small smile on her lips.

"She's nice to me, really nice," The woman confessed to him, Matteo grinning at her.

"Nile has a kind heart," Matteo said in agreement.

"Well, Nile explained what happened to me. And, although I still don't understand all of it, it also doesn't seem outlandish," She explained, once again signing as she spoke to him, "Being Immortal…not being able to die….it's strange, but a part of me isn't too afraid of it. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Matteo said to her wholeheartedly, "Although I was brought into my own Immortality differently. But both of my fathers think of us being Immortals as destiny, that we were meant to be together," 

She said nothing for a moment, drinking in what Matteo had said. Perhaps it was Matteo, but he almost saw her own stance in how she was sitting on the bed seem a bit lighter.

"I never thought of destiny that way," she muttered, though she wasn't as sad as she was previously. 

"Neither did I," Matteo reassured her, "But both of my dads are convinced by it,"

"Those two men out there," She said to him, pausing for a brief moment perhaps to find the right words to say, "They're your fathers?"

"Yes," Matteo replied, having a small surge of pride coming through him. She smiled, seemed brighter in her face.

"They're very lovely," She said to Matteo, "They were nice to me…not that the others weren't! But those two were very kind to me when I met them. How long have they've been together?"

"Honestly?" Matteo asked, seeing her nod her head, "Well. they both became Immortals after they fought in The Crusades, and from what they told me it was only 50 or so years after that,"

She was stunned to hear that, but Matteo remained calm. He wasn't as surprised about it as he was before when he first found out about their lives. Yet now it was such a normal thing for them all to discuss and talk to each other about. Matteo was technically the youngest, well, up until this woman came into their lives. Matteo then cleared his throat as he held out his hand.

"I never introduced myself to you, I apologize," He said in a small stutter of a laugh, seeing her grin at him as she gently took his hand in hers, "My name's Matteo."

He felt how she was certain in how they shook hands, how although she was still feeling some kind of uneasiness with all of this and they just met each other, there was some kind of underline neutrality between the both of them. She seemed at ease with him, just as he was with her, making Matteo wonder if she felt it in how they shook hands together and locked eyes with one another. His brighter brown eyes with her bright green eyes, seeing the vulnerability in one another even though they barely met each other.

"I'm Ophelia," She said to him. Matteo had to smile, hearing her name radiate in his mind over and over like a mantra. Ophelia….that name was not a popular one but it fitted her perfectly. It sounded so light when she said it, almost pure too as he smiled at her.

"Ophelia…" He said her name, how it rolled off his tongue with ease like water along the stones in the river. It almost felt natural for him to say her name as if he was meant to know her name and say it. How strange for him to think like that for someone he just met, but he wasn't completely regretting it. If it was destiny that she was there with them, being a new member of their group and family, then perhaps he was glad for it.

"Matteo," She spoke his name, making it sound as sweet as ever. 

Matteo's smiled was now beaming, feeling as though he was hearing his name for the first time and how joyful it sounded coming from her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter update! Since I got a new job, I'm occupied throughout the week. I'll try to write little bits here and there throughout the week and then get chapters out by the weekend! 
> 
> I hope you like it so far!

Training Ophelia was no easy task, but it wasn't impossible either.

With a quick scan, thanks to their new ex-CIA associate named Lance, Ophelia was in the clear since she had no immediate family.It was a small red flag in the back ofMatteo's mind when she explained to them that she had nothing tying her to her home, or what used to be her home.The others too sensed something hidden with Ophelia, but she wasn't willing to share it just yet.Rightfully so, since she wasn't with them for more than a day.The others also realized that she wasn't deaf but hard of hearing, which brought a pinch of embarrassment for all of them as she explained it to them. 

She spoke firm but fairly, which changed the mood among them instantly. 

Although she seemed a bit peeved in how they jumped to that kind of conclusion, Matteo saw his family apologize to her and try to make her feel welcome as much as possible. His fathers were especially sweet to her and just as she said to Matteo before, it made Matteo quite proud of his dads as he was watching her silently and with a hint of intensity while Andy was talking to her in a bit more detail about being an Immortal and what it entailed. 

As Andy was talking to her, Matteo noticed Nicky making her some tea.He was quiet, being the sniper that he was, making her some green tea with a hint of honey and handing it to her with such gentleness and quietness it was almost mystical.Ophelia thanked him with a soft smile and a nod, Nicky smiling back in return as he went to sit back down next to Joe. 

Joe was sitting next to Matteo, looking at Ophelia with a hint of fondness and adoration in his eyes, Matteo could see how Joe was almost looking at Ophelia like she was a lost child.Perhaps she was, but she wasn't showing it herself.Matteo could see she knew how to hold her own, no sense of immediate weakness about her or within her while she was learning about her new life. 

Ophelia's eyes ever stayed focused on Andy, her sitting stance was both relaxed and yet coiled up tight.he might have been overthinking it, but Matteo was thinking a pinch too much about how she was feeling and what she was experiencing.He so badly wanted to tap into her mind, to see and feel what she was going through herself since she seemed almost a bit too calm.Perhaps it was hidden, under lock and key with no way to crack into it.From what he learned in University, everyone had a safe within their minds, locked away from the rest of the prying eyes.Matteo even had one himself, though he rarely opened it on his own.

What could possibly be hiding in Ophelia's mental safe?

"We'll start training you once we get to a safe and secure place," Andy told Ophelia as she concluded what seemed to be an introductory course to being part of The Old Guard.Ophelia remained calm the entire time, just nodding her head calmly as both Nile and Booker starting getting things ready for travel via laptop and burner phones.Andy and Quynh, after giving Ophelia a small attempt of a hug and smiles, went off to call Lance and get connections made.It left Ophelia with Matteo and his dads, alone in the room.Ophelia, after what seemed like ages for her, finally set out a long breath and almost hunched over herself for the briefest of moments. 

"It's a lot to take in," Nicky said to her, sensing that she was getting a bit emotional with all of his burden that she was now holding, "Although it's been afraid too long since I felt what you're feeling, I understand it.You're not alone, Ophelia."

Ophelia just gave him a small attempt of a smile, Matteo clearing his throat to have her look over at him.he felt as though he should give her some kind of comfort, true comfort, because as much as a brave face she was giving them all, Matteo could tell underneath she was overwhelmed.

"We'll help you with is, in any way we can," Matteo reassured her, "Let us help you in any way we can to make this easier and better for you, please?"

Once again, Ophelia was quiet and calm as she was looking at the three men there in front of them.Matteo wasn't seeing it directly, but he could see both Joe and Nicky no longer looking at Ophelia but over at him.Perhaps they were amazed at how open he was with her and willing to help her instantly, but also perhaps they could see the small glint in his eyes while he spoke to Ophelia.And even then, a bit smaller but seen, they saw it with Ophelia too.

"I'll try," Ophelia said to the three of them, but mostly to Matteo as she signed the word "Try".It was a good start, Matteo could only take it softly and gently as he can. 

They flew over to the Swiss Alps, finding a small hideaway villa that Lance had connections to and was once a CIA safe house.It was more of a villa really if they were going to be honest about it.Lance explained to them that the villa was more modern and well hidden within the Swiss mountains, only acceptable with one road coming in and out.When they got there, they all found it charming and quaint, the villa itself looked like it came out of a home magazine: designed with mid-century furniture and some lush chair and couches around the living room and sitting room. 

The villa itself was used only by the CIA, but once they had no more use for it about 30 years back they left it abandoned but kept the deed.Copley got a hold of the deed for them to use in case they needed it, which Lance was now giving them to use as they were training Ophelia.

But training Ophelia was not as bad as Andy thought it was going to be.

For one, Ophelia was strong.She knew how to ground herself in her feet and take a blow or two against Andy when Andy was teaching her how to spare.Her muscles were well in her arms and thighs as she learned how to swing out a punch or throw out a kick.Although she had to learn how to be a bit quicker when it came to reflex, she made it up in her upper body strength and in how she moved with fluid movements. 

Ophelia used to be a gymnast as a young girl, which explained her strength and agile movements.

After at least a month or so of intense hand to hand combat training, Ophelia was slowly starting to open up to everyone.She would talk very briefly about her hobbies, likes and dislikes, all over the dinner table.Especially Matteo, who would watch her with fascination while she trained with both Andy and with Quynh.Of course, anyone would be intimidated from learning how to fight with Quynh as their teacher, Matteo certainly was.But Ophelia, as frightened as she was trying to block blow after blow that Quynh threw at her, never once strayed or admitted defeat.She lost every time, but she would brush it off or admit ultimate defeat. 

If there was one thing that everyone else picked up on when it came to Ophelia, is that she was diligent.

Nile and Booker took turns in helping her learn how to shoot and use guns properly.They were less rigid and stern when it came to training, which was a good change of pace for the New Immortal.Both Booker and Nile showed her anything and everything that she needed to know in gun handling and gun safety.Although she barely touched a gun before, Ophelia did just fine with target practice.The others could tell she was going to be just fine once she got used to having a gun in her hand. 

When she wasn't training most of the day with one or two Immortals, Ophelia found herself in the small study of the villa, gazing at all of the books that were nestled away along the built-in shelves.She would also go in there and read anything and everything that was already there, getting lost and calming her brain down from all the information that was being shoved into her.The first few nights, Matteo found her dead asleep in the study, wrapping with a book in her lap and curled in a chair as the snow was starting to fall to the ground outside.

Matteo showed Andy the sight, who gave a grimaced look over to him and sighed, "She needs a break."

So a month-long break is what she got.

Now that she wasn't being run down every day with drills and gun handling, she was more focusing on learning a new language.The main language to learn was Italian from Nicky.Ophelia was interested, wanting to learn a new language most of her life, and was now given the perfect opportunity to do so.She was a good student in learning Italian, taking her time to recite the words and phrases properly and with precision.Nicky was a pro with Ophelia, being the ever-patient teacher and lightening the mood every once in awhile.Out of all the lessons and training Ophelia had to endure, Italian with Nicky was her favorite by far. 

As for Matteo and what he could contribute to Ophelia, he was more in the background.He knew he had nothing to offer her or bring to her training, he was fairly young as an Immortal himself.What could he possibly teach her?It made him feel a pinch insignificant, seeing how the rest of the group contributed to some sort of tool or skill that made Ophelia a better fighter and Immortal all together.All he could do was watch from the sidelines, which was no bother to him or Ophelia. In fact, he would see her catch a glimpse of her gazing at him when she took a breath or paused mid-spare.It was almost like a silent conversation, mentally asking Matteo if she was doing it correctly.

Three months into their stay in the Swiss Alps villa,Matteo found himself being approached by Ophelia as the others were out of the house, getting supplies and food from the local town that was 30 minutes away.Matteo was reading out in the living room when he was approached by Ophelia herself after she took a shower and had a light meal.

"What are you reading?" Ophelia asked, sounding curious as he gestured to the book in his hand.Matteo gave her a small smile.

"Oh, this is a collective work of Shakespeare actually," He explained, "6th Edition.I got it as a present one year for my birthday from Booker.It's one of my favorites,"

"Never took you as a Shakespeare kind of man," Ophelia said, almost in a light tone that was on the brink of teasing.Matteo could have sworn a hint of blush was about to come through, he didn't know if he was the shine of her green eyes from the lamp on the end table next to him, or how her hair was a pinch longer and was swaying with the bounce in her step.But once again, his breath left him from looking at her. 

"I blame my Papa for that," Matteo joked, Ophelia grinning from the mention of Nicky, "He made me fall in love with reading,"

"A noble hobby," Ophelia said in agreement as she walked over to one side of the couch, carefully sitting down and facing Matteo slightly, "Not a lot of people love to read nowadays, at least not for fun.It's quite amazing that Nicky still wishes to read as a leisure hobby, not as a chore."

"Especially since he's been reading for the past 500 years, give or take," Matteo chuckled.This conversation was light, something Matteo appreciated while he closed his book carefully, gesturing it to Ophelia.

"You can borrow it if you want," Matteo suggested, "I've read it cover to cover about 20 times since I got it,"

"That would be nice, as long as you don't mind," Ophelia said in a lighter tone, Matteo nodding his head and placing the book on top of the couch cushion that was between the both of them.

"Not at all," Matteo reassured her, "You like Shakespeare?"

"I do, though I do like Scott Fitzgerald, and Jack Kerouac myself," Ophelia confessed to him, "They're no Shakespeare, but they do write so well and so vividly.Especially Kerouac and his views on Jazz and Buddhism,"

"I think you should talk to both of my fathers about Kerouac then," Matteo advised her, "They met him while he was writing his second novel in America,"

Ophelia's eyes went big, very big, and Matteo was a bit shocked to see that kind of reaction from her at the mention of the author.She sat up in her spot on the couch, looking like a young child on Christmas morning.

"They met him?!" She asked, beyond shocked and almost scandalized from the news.Matteo chuckled and nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"They did," Matteo said, letting out a soft sigh as he pondered about it for a moment or two, "I tend to forget that they've been alive and around for quite a long time.Andy and Quynh have been around for much longer…" Matteo couldn't help but trail off, thinking about it himself.It was true that he forgot that his fathers, let alone the rest of his family, have been around for centuries, apart from Nile.Nile was the closest thing to a big sister that he could lean on because of how long she was as an Immortal, he talked to her about everything and anything that went on in his life as he was growing up.

"If you don't mind me saying," Ophelia explained, signing as she went now with her fingers moving so eloquently, "They still seem so young for being around for a millennium,"

"That they do," Matteo commented, "It makes me more curious as to what I'll be able to see in a hundred years…maybe two hundred,"

"It's quite a thought, isn't it?" Ophelia asked, trialing off herself with the thought of having so much time on her hands right in front of her.Matteo watched her, seeing her lost in thought.But her face wasn't contorted with negativity, but more positivity.Maybe she was looking forward to an Immortal life, which was unique and odd.Matteo had learned of her grit and diligence was perhaps what they all needed in their Immortal family.

"Ophelia," He said her name, noticing again noticing how it rolled off his tongue smoothly as she looked at him directly, "Was it hard to learn Sign Language?"

"Not really," Ophelia confessed with a shrug and a wave of her hand, "I learned when I was very young.I got sick as an infant, and because of that, I lost most of my hearing in my one ear.My hearing never came back, so I learned Sign Language and picked up on it quickly,"

"It seems complicated," Matteo commented.

"It was at first, but it's like any other language: you get it with practice,"She explained as she tilted her head slightly at him, "I can teach you if you'd like,"

Matteo felt his heart jump a bit from the suggestion she gave him.He was always careful not to make her feel unwelcome or not safe with them, which was why he was more on the back burner when it came to Ophelia and her initiation with the group.Because of that, he was never thought she would come to him in any way.Maybe he was underestimating himself, he did that from time to time. 

"You would teach me?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Of course!I wouldn't mind at all," Ophelia replied, making it sound so easy.This must have been some kind of olive branch that they were extending to one another, mostly Ophelia to Matteo.She was kind, a small wall that was up for certain since this was all new to her and there must have been a guarded secret or two that she was harboring from them,but kind nonetheless.Her kindness was masked over something else, and although Matteo didn't know what it was just yet, he only took what was in front of him now.

"That would be nice to learn," Matteo stated, seeing the small hint of blush on her cheeks then.They both seemed so in-tune with one another, already feeling that before when they met for the first time back in New York.It was the same feeling all over again, which was thrilling for Matteo to experience in his chest.He never wanted to forget that feeling.

"I'll teach you then, Matteo," Ophelia said with a hint of confidence, making Matteo grin widely at her.

"I look forward to it, Ophelia,"

* * *

  
When Ophelia had her first mission 6 months after her Immortal life began, it shook her to her core.

It wasn't that she froze at the first round of fire, it was just all sudden and it came so fast.She has done all the training she could do with each of her new "family" members.By the time they were ready to take her out on a recon job with them, Ophelia showed she was more than ready to get her hand dirty and to pull her own weight.She was nervous, and rightfully so, but the others convinced her that they were going to be there with her and she'll be just as fine.

Matteo especially took her under his wing.Ophelia started teaching them all Sign Language, starting with the basics such as the alphabet, numbers, and other small signs.She was a patient teacher, helping Andy when she was getting frustrated with her fingers spelling or with Booker in how he needed to twist his fingers in a certain manner.Nile and Matteo were the best students for Ophelia to work with, perhaps it was because they were younger, but they were picking up on the signing very fast.

"The best way to do it is to sign everything you see," Ophelia signed and explained to Matteo as they sat together outside of the safe house, " If you don't know the sign at first, then fingerspelling it with the alphabet.It's good practice with your fingers, muscles memory in your hands.Before you know it, you're gonna sign naturally,"

Matteo loved watching her sign, seeing how her fingers flowed and flowed like a majestic dance or a current of the ocean.it was fluid, it was breathtaking, and it brightened Ophelia's face up when she did it.It was a natural part of her life, the others helping her out in making sure she felt like she belonged with them in their family.It took some time, but they made do with it and made sure Ophelia did well included.Their family dinners were eventful, the group telling Ophelia famous stories from the past. 

One night Joe and Nicky did get to talk to her about Kerouac. She was enthralled in hearing how they met him on his travels, mentioning his dry sense of humor and his philosophy on life itself.She was genuinely looking happy that night as Joe was telling a particular story with Kerouac and the hi-jinx he was in.Matteo, although he was listening to his Baba and his story with wrapped attention, was watching Ophelia and how her face was showing the brightness along the cheeks and in her eyes.He was always lost in her eyes, no matter what she would say or do they were entrancing to her.He didn't see how Nile was smirking at him as he was gazing at Ophelia, nor did he see Nicky watch him with a hint of fondness as Matteo looked at Ophelia asked Joe another question. 

The others could see it, but not Matteo.Not yet. 

* * *

**6 Months Later**

**Kenya**

They were out in Kenya,trying to keep a small guerrilla group at bay against the local police that hired the Old Guard.The group that they were fighting against brought turmoil and chaos to the local villages, resulting in kidnapping young boys to train them as soldiers as well as young girls to be made child brides.It's reached a point where The Old Guard was contacted to extinguish the problem right at the root and forefront to prevent more children from being taken in the night. 

They went out to the town where the guerrilla group was going to target next, getting the intel thanks to Lance when he reached out to the police.They made the plan and had it set in motion: Nicky, Matteo, Nile, and Ophelia were going to be in charge of hiding the children and mothers in the village and keeping them safe.Andy, Quynh, Booker, and Joe were going to bring the assault against the guerrilla group within the town square, researching perfect spots to hide and be out of the line of sight.They researched it down to the minutes at hand, and once they landed and drove out to the village, they were more than ready for what was about to happen.

At first, the plan went off without a hitch.

Matteo was standing at the side as the others who were with him huddled around the group of 10 children and 5 young mothers as they were in a small cave in the outskirts of the town.They are on their won as the other members were fighting the enemy, the local police helping in the assault.They were far enough away to not be noticed seen, but they could hear every rifle and raid gunfire.It was a bit daunting since it was in the dead of night,the moon hung high in the crisp air as Matteo looked over briefly at the innocent people they were trying to protect.

Two mothers were cradling newborn babies close to their chest in hopes to calm them and not make a sound.A couple of children were toddlers, huddling close to the mothers in fear while the rest of the children were older.The older boys were almost protective of the little ones, standing nearby them with stern looks on their faces.Matteo was on the right side near the mouth of the cave, Nicky was on the other side across from him.It left Nicky and Ophelia mingled in with the mothers and children, remaining calm and cool whereas Matteo and Nicky were looking out and keeping their eyes right on the town.

Nicky was cradling his sniper rifle in his elbow and the barrel aiming out right in front of him, his eye looking through the scope and remaining so calm Matteo could have sworn his father would have blended into the scenery around him.Every once in a while when they would hear rapid fie in the town, he would think of Joe with a hint of worry.How Joe and Nicky stayed cool and collected with one another being in the line of fire and danger was a mystery and astonishing to Matteo, he was still getting used to it himself and he was only an Immortal for almost 40 years.They've been around for much longer, and their trust and faith in one another was inspiring. 

Matteo wished selfishly he will have that to some degree with someone.

The night was beyond quiet, which made everything feel heightened for Matteo as he was looking through his own scope that Nicky gave him to use.Of course, he was trained to be ready in case of anything coming their way.Nicky trained him on the sniper, much to the dismay of Joe since it was more of a complicated skill.Not that Joe had any doubt in his son with his precision, but being a sniper was enough of a top on itself.Nicky trained him well thought, putting in the hours and showing them the right patience when they backpacked together in Patagonia to shoot game for sniper practice.

"Two clicks due East," Nicky said to Matteo in a hushed tone, speaking in Italian as Matteo moved his scope in the same direction as well.It took him a brief moment before he saw was Nicky was seeing,a small flicker of movement in the darkness.It seemed like a cluster of soldiers, trying to move with the darkness there in the open area that was between themselves inside the cave and the small town that was still under fire.Perhaps they found out now that the children they were looking to kidnap were not there in town and were now trying to find them.This meant that their precious small moments of peace that they thought they had were no longer there. 

Time was no longer of the essence.

"Stay here with the others," Nicky said to Matteo as he was rolling his shoulders and about to move out of the cave and into the open.Matteo shot a look over to him, seeing what he was about to do, and had a small sliver of panic within his chest.Rationally, why should he be concerned about Nicky?He was more than capable of taking care of himself.

But that was his father.

"Papa—" he said his name but was immediately cut off with one look from Nicky.It was a serious look, almost protective coming from Nicky as Matteo saw him shoot an intense look.

"Matteo, stay here with them.You need to protect them no matter what happens, understand me?" Nicky said to him calmly but with authority in his tone.Matteo has heard that tone before with him a handful of times growing up.Nicky was a good father when it came to being stern and an authoritarian parent, and although Matteo rarely got in trouble when he was young, he still had respect for Nicky when he did.Nicky loved him and cared for him, even in stressful times.

Matteo said nothing, but he nodded his head at his father to show he understood. Nicky nodding back at him, finally walking out of the cave against the wall and was out of sight within a second with barely a sound heard.Matteo stayed at his post, no longer seeing or hearing Nicky and just trying to remain the leader that he was supposed to be at this point. 

It was quiet once more at the mouth of the cave, Matteo once again scanning the area with his eyes and with his scope to make sure that he was going to be on top of anything that could come out and surprise them.Nicky would have more of the upper hand at this point, having more experience being able to shoot in the dark and not be seen in return.The only sound that was ringing was now his breathing and the wind, almost morphing together in such a force that it was hard to find the difference between the two. 

A minute or two went by, Matteo hearing nothing.Perhaps they were being tricked in the mind from what Nicky saw through his scope.Yet of course, right after Matteo was thinking that they were in the clear, he heard the singular whistle of a shot right above their heads.He didn't move, since the sound was low enough not to be starling or hear from too far away.Yet in his mind, he knew.

Nicky was shooting at something, right above them on the top of the cave.

Matteo could hear even bullet being shot from Nicky, each bullet was timed down precisely.Yet he was going to stay still and keep his eyes on the dark landscape in front of them all.There could not be a moment when he would let his guard down, not with children involved.The mothers and children were all quiet behind them, a few sniffs here and there and some shuffling that was quiet enough not to be heard.So far, they were in the clear.Perhaps Matteo was now thinking that they were going to get out of this after all.

But then, no more shots came from above him.

Some small particles of sand and debris were now falling in front of him and at the mouth of the cave, indicating that something was moving above them all.Was it Nicky?He wouldn't be this reckless in hiding in plain sight.It was a small indicator, but an indicator just the same.The small hairs on the back of Matteo's neck were slowly perking up. 

Something was off.

Nile was creeping up behind Matteo, her hands on her rifle with her finger on the trigger.Matteo gave her a hesitant look, seeing her look back at him with the same look of uncertainty.Silently, she was telling him that she sensed something was off too.They bot were in the mouth of the cave, one on each side as more debris was softly cascading down from the top of the cave.

"We need to move them further in," Nile explained to Matteo, who nodded in agreement.Matteo looked back at Ophelia, seeing her watch both Nile and Matteo the entire time with a small hint of worry and nervousness.He motioned with his hand to push back, seeing her nod her head and begin the attempt to move the citizens back some more in silence.They were willing to follow her, the mothers holding the infant babies close to their chest as they were crawling on their feet to not make a sound.The older children stayed close to the mothers, also tending to the younger ones to help them move further into the cave. 

As soon as Matteo turned back in front of him, a body out of nowhere fell from the top of the cave now on the ground in a heap.It was a soldier from the guerrilla group, dead with a small knife right in the middle of his throat.At first, no one moved or said anything, thankfully the mothers and children were tucked far enough into the cave to not see who it was exactly.Matteo and Nile shot a look at each other before another body fell to the ground.But this time, it was Nicky.

He was still alive but was knocked on the ground and was flat on his back.Matteo had a split moment of panic before he saw a third body land on top of Nicky, shooting him once in the head.Matteo froze in horror, seeing a bullet hole in his father's head as Nicky's eyes went blank.He was dead on the spot.

"Matteo!" Nile waned him, shooting her gun up at the man who shot Nicky.Before she could take the shot though, another bullet whizzed by her head from within the cave and got the shoulder right in the throat.Blood spewed from his throat, the soldier was gurgling and stumbling back a bit before he tumbled over Nicky's unconscious body. 

Matteo whirred around for a split second, seeing that the shot came from Ophelia.Her gun was out, she was gripping it tightly in her hands as her eyes were beyond wide from what she did.It was her first Official kill as an Immortal, and as clean of a shot it was, it stunned her.Matteo could see it on her face and how she was standing like a statue.Nile looked at her too, both stunned by her gut instant to shoot fast and her stiffness in her feet from being petrified.

"Nicky," Nile said his name in a low tone, all of them looking over to see Nicky starting to stir wake up from being dead.Matteo and Nile rushing over, Ophelia right behind them and staying at the opening of the cave while Matteo got down on his knees to hunch over his father.Nicky was blinking awake, the bullet pushing its way up from inside his skull and falling to the dusty ground as Matteo was finally seeing his eyes opening slowly to him.Blood was still on his forehead, a contrast to his pale skin and bright eyes as Matteo looked at his father with a hint of worry. 

"Papa, you okay?" Matteo asked as Nicky locked eyes with himNicky took in a long breath and nodded his head, Matteo helping him sit up and giving him a quick look over.Nicky sighed and framed Matteo's face with one hand, his other hand shoved the blood off his head as best he could.

"I'm alright, _Piccolo_ ," Nicky replied in a low tone for only him to hear.It was only a brief moment, a sigh of relief on Matteo's lips before it was long gone within an instant.Nicky looked past him, a flash of horror on his face as someone jumped from the top of the cave right behind Matteo.Matteo felt a flashing pain in his shoulder, a knife was dug into his neck and he fell limp before he could react.

"Matteo!" Nicky said in horror as Matteo collapsed to the ground, one last breath on his lips as his vision went black.

* * *

"Come on, _Piccolo_.You're alright, deep breath,"

Matteo was blinking awake, rolled onto his side, and was looking horizontally at the mouth of the cave.His own vision was a bit disorientated, his era was throbbing as Nicky was perched over him.He could feel his father's hand on his neck, keeping him in one place and calm as his other hand was pushing his curls away from his eyes and being covered in blood and dust.Matteo tried to take in a breath, but he was breathing in dust and he coughed.He could feel blood on his clothes and seeping into his shirt, and with the dust mixing into the blood, it was starting to feel uncomfortable for Matteo to bear. 

"Come up, Matteo.I got you," Nicky said to him calmly as he helped Matteo sit up properly. Matteo blinked a few times, looking at his father and seeing the look of pure relief on Nicky's face.Of course, Matteo has died on missions before, this was no new scenario for him.However, for how many times Matteo came back to life, both Nicky and Joe were always petrified for Matteo.They wouldn't stop be nervous or their son when he would come back to life again, no matter how small of death or how gruesome.It was always going to be there, and Matteo had to live with it.

"You’re okay," Nicky reassured him, rubbing his arm soothingly as Matteo nodding his head in agreement, then giving his father a confused look.

"What happened?" He asked Nicky.

"One of the soldiers got the jump on you before I could stop him," Nicky explained, sounding a bit bitter about it in how he couldn't prevent it.Matteo saw the small glint of remorse and regret on his father's face as he kept talking, "Ophelia shot him and got him in the arm before the soldier got to her—"

"What?!" Matteo asked, thinking of Ophelia and how she was caught in the crossfire.He looked around for a brief moment, still getting some of his energy back and Nicky still keeping a hold on him so he wouldn't fall over. 

For some reason, his mind was no longer thinking of how he was just stabbed and killed moments before, but on Ophelia.This was her very first mission, and what she already went through in defending the others and the innocent children and women were more than one new Immortal could deal with.She briefed on what to expect on a recon mission or a job, she was more than ready.But one can be ready at one moment and then be shell-shocked within an instant later. 

Matteo saw her, and his heart dropped to his stomach.She was out of the cave, around the side with Nile kneeling in front of her.She was dead, perched against the wall as her legs were sprawled out in front of her and her head lolled to the side with Nile's hand on her neck to support her.Matteo could see a scatter of blood on her uniform, an uncomfortable amount along her chest and collarbone, and was dripping down onto the ground to mix into the sand and dust.

The children and women were staying in the cave, only a few heads were poking out to see what was going on.But the soldiers who attacked them were all dead, sprawled out around them and showing no signs of life.Matteo could see Nile made a pile of their weapons away from them in case one was still alive and was going to try another round of assault on them. 

"He stabbed her in the chest—" Nicky explained, but once again before he could explain some more, Matteo was moving before he could realize what he was doing.His feet were carrying him over to Ophelia's body, seeing her lifeless against the wall and her eyes closed.It was almost haunting to see, his face etched in concern and almost fear as he was watching for her face to wake up, to come back to the living.

"She's okay, Matteo.Give her a moment," Nile reassured him, seeing how he was watching on bated breath.Matteo gulped, hoping to see it to believe it. 

"Are the others coming?" Nicky asked Nile behind Matteo as he was focusing on the massive wound on Ophelia's chest, seeing it with his eyes as it was slowly closing itself up and healing on its own. 

"Andy's sweeping the village and they're gonna be here in five.They took care of the soldiers," Nile explained to Nicky.Matteo was waiting on bated breath, finally seeing the wound close-up and only blood remain.A big breath was seen on Ophelia's lips as she finally woke up.Her eyes were beyond bright and looking frantic as she was awoken once more.She looked beyond frightened, frantically looking everywhere at first before she finally had her eyes on Matteo. Matteo reached over and grabbed her hand with ease, feeling how clammy she was and cold from being dead a moment or two before.

"Take a deep breath," Matteo said to her calmly, seeing her taking in a massive breath as blink at him.It was a great relief that she was alright, but Matteo could almost sense that she was having a surreal moment seeing Matteo alive in front of her since she saw him dead.How long as he out for?Did she die right after him? 

Did she try to protect him and die because of it?

"You're okay?" She asked, a groan on her lips as she signed the word "okay" to him.Matteo made a fist with his hand, waving it up and down with his wrist to sign "Yes" to her. She sighed, almost on the verge of tears as Matteo grinned and squeezed her hand.That sense of safety that Matteo always had with his family, he wanted to give that to her.This was her first real mission with them and she died in such a brutal manner.He already knew her walls around her heart and mind was up high, and it would take some time for her to show all of what she was to them, to him in particular.But Matteo was willing to be patient, he knew she was someone special and unique in their lives and his life. 

He was reminded of his Papa and his thoughts of Destiny.He was always reminded, and perhaps at this moment, she was destined to be with them. And maybe Matteo was destined to be there and be with her in this new set of life. 

Either way, Ophelia was changing her from the inside out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, for a first mission, she did rather well,"

"I don't think that's going to help with the situation, sweetheart,"

"It's the truth though,"

Matteo was placing his bowl in the sink as he was listening to Nile and Booker talk to each other at the kitchen table, starting to wash his dish before he was stopped by Joe with a gentle hand on his wrist.Matteo looked over at him, seeing Joe gesture with his head to the untouched bowl of soup that was still perched on the countertop.

"Maybe you can attempt to have her eat something," Joe recommended, Matteo grimacing a bit.The dinner was somewhat pleasant, but they were missing the new Immortal who locked herself in her bedroom. 

The recon in Kenya took a nasty toll on her,

Ever since they returned to the safe house in the Swiss Alps, claiming a victory with the reassurance that the guerrilla army wasn't going to come anywhere near that village again, things seemed uneasy.Of course, the veteran Immortals were seeing the recon going off without a hitch, but Matteo knew better.Ophelia was shells choked from all she experienced, not just dying herself in such a brutal manner, but seeing both Nicky and Matteo die in front of her.It was all a bit too much, making Ophelia got quiet on the plane ride home.Nicky calmly explained what happened with Ophelia to Andy when the entire group got back together again, Andy finally seeing how it was a bit much for her first mission.Who could blame her?The rest of the group convinced her that it was going to be easy and minimal effort.

Boy were they wrong.

Once they reached the house, Ophelia went right into her room and didn't come out, not even for dinner and one of Nicky's world-famous hearty soups since the bitter cold of the Alps was closing in on them.They all knew it was normal, clearly since she saw death a cluster of times within a day.Perhaps Andy thought she was going to snap out of it soon enough, but Andy realized she was wrong because of how Ophelia being shell shocked and maybe even traumatized 

"I don't know if she would want to talk, Baba," Matteo said to Joe in a low tone, though Joe shook his head.

"Perhaps not, but maybe just having her eat would be good enough.She's seen and been through far more than we could have asked her for her first recon with us," Joe reminded him, Matteo bitting inside of his cheek and nodding slowly in agreement, "Besides, I can tell she holds you to a high regard in your conversations together."

"And she doesn't for you?" Matteo asked then with a raise of his eyebrow.Joe gave a small attempt of a smile.

"I am but an old man," he stated in a shrug, "As is your Papa."

"Habibi, you're technically 3 years older than me," Nicky corrected as he walked over with his bowl and placed it in the sink, giving Joe a quick wink as Joe rolled his eyes playfully at his husband.

"But your Baba is right, Piccolo: we're older in our years and may not be the ones she wishes to talk to," Nicky explained as he gently moved Matteo over to the side to start washing the dishes.Matteo looked from Nicky to Joe, seeing that both of them weren't going to be budging.Matteo knew that he wasn't going to win an argument against both of his fathers, and he also knew that they meant well.

"At least give it a try," Joe said to him, reaching over to hand him the still-warm bowl of stoup with a napkin and spoon to go with it.Matteo reluctantly nodded his head, seeing Joe smile at him with a loving pat on his cheek.Matteo turned on his heel and walked through the living room, past Nile and Booker who were now turning on the TV to get a movie going, and down the hall to where Ophelia's room was. 

Matteo did have a small inclination as to what she was going through.He himself was shellshocked when he first started out going on recons and jobs with the family months after training.His fathers were overprotective of him, which came with the territory, as were the others.The job was real simple: retiring confiscated goods from members of the mafia out in Boston.Yet, just like this job in Kenya, the job went south at the very last minute and Matteo near lost all of his arm from a nasty shoot out.

He remembered the anxiety and fear that came from it.

Since that day, it took Matteo a lot of meditation and words of wisdom from not just his fathers, both of whom were mortified that they almost watched their son be blown to bits right in front of them, but from also Quynh and Andy.They were telling him wise words of war and what it means to pick yourself back up again and start once more. 

"You'll get used to it after a while," Andy explained as they were talking together, "Trust me.It'll take some time, but it'll be in your blood and system before you know it.Until then, we'll help you along the way and keep you sane.I promise,"

Matteo couldn't say those same things to Ophelia, it didn't feel right.But what was he going to say?He knew the others dealt with it in their manners, merely because of their different personalities and ways of viewing this life.Andy, Quynh, and his fathers were so used to dying and coming back to life again it was almost organic for them.Yet, in comparison to Nicky and Joe, Quynh and Andy neatly rolled their shoulders and pressed on.His fathers were softer, collecting themselves for a moment or two when they could and then going on. 

Nile and Booker were different.Booker had more demons with being an Immortal, at first seeing it as a curse than a gift.Yet that changed later on after he reconciled with his family, got together with Nile, and brought some happiness back in his life again.Nile was still somewhat new to dying, though she was now starting to have it be normal.It was Matteo that was shocked every once in a while, it didn't matter if he had almost 40 years under his belt.Some moments were still fresh, and some moments were dull. 

Now it was Ophelia's turn to get a lesson in dying.

Matteo's knuckles tapped on her door gently, hearing nothing for a long moment or two before Matteo saw the doorknob turn.He took a Matteo took a small step back as the door opened slightly and the small slivering image of Ophelia was seen.Clearly, she was still shaken but was calmed down a bit in comparison to before when they left the village. Her face was a bit pale, her eyes were slightly big and shaken up and her hand on the door handle was in a death grip. 

"I wanted to check in on you, to see if you were alright," Matteo explained, making sure he sounded genuine about it.He was genuine about it, never wanted to see another person feeling uneasy or negative.Ophelia took in a shaky sigh and nodded her head, the movement was a bit shaky as she finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you," She said in a stammer, her voice sounding a bit nervous and a pinch frightened.Matteo gave her a small smile, attempting to show his kindness as he then gestured to the soup in his hands.

"It's alright.Actually, we saved some soup from dinner for you in case you were hungry," he explained, "It's my favorite, and I think some food will do you some good.If you'd like, I can keep you company,"

"I don't think I would be good company since I'm a…a mess," She explained, sounding like a wounded animal.Matteo didn't want to push it with her, and perhaps she did want to have some time alone and be in her thoughts.There was no serious issue in having her be by herself, no red flags that Matteo was sensing.At least he gave it a good try. 

"I understand," He replied, still holding out the soup in his hands as she took it gently with her pale fingers.Once he knew she had a good grip on the bowl, he spoke again and moved his hands back to his sides, "I'll be out with—"

"Actually," She cut him off, Matteo looked over at her as she was giving him a sincere gaze, "I would like to talk to you if that's okay,"

Matteo's lower stomach tumbled a bit from the gesture, almost having a small flicker of heat and warmth simmer under his skin as he locked eyes with her.He could see it internally with her: She was wanting to talk about it but was not knowing how to. 

"I would love to talk," Matteo reassured her, seeing a brief smile as she then moved back a bit and opened her door the rest of the way.Matteo carefully moved into her room, closing the door behind her and giving a quick scan of her room.It was one of the smaller rooms, a bed tucked in the corner and the small bag of her personal possessions on top of the makeshift dresser that came with the safe house. 

Matteo watched silently as Ophelia walked her bowl of soup over to the nightstand next to her bed, then sitting down with her hands in her lap and her head tucked down slightly.Matteo stayed near the door, not knowing what to say or what to do at that point.The last thing that he would want to do is to make her uncomfortable in her own room, so he felt as though he needed to have her make the first move. 

It took Ophelia about a moment or two, still lost in her own thoughts as she finally spoke up, "I've never killed anyone like that before.Actually, I've never killed anyone in my life, ever."

Matteo took in a small and silent breath, slowly walking over and watching her at the same time.She was reeling it over and over in her mind, playing it on replay and it was affecting her.Matteo could only wish that he could read her mind and see what was running through her brain.But he knew well enough, at least from his point of view as he nodded his head.

"The first time I killed someone was out in Poland," Matteo explained as he sat on the far end of her bed, giving enough space between the both of them as he replayed that job in his mind while Ophelia slowly lifted her head to looked at him as he spoke some more.

"It was a small mission, much like this one.We were stopping some human trafficking ring that was happening and was getting out of control.One minute I was helping retrieve the kidnapped teenage girls from the underground prison they were being held in, the next minute I shot down at least two men before they killed me.It happened so fast and out of nowhere that it took me a moment to realize what I have done.Up until that moment, I've never killed someone before, and I was…I was exhausted from it,"

"How so?" Ophelia asked in a timid voice, shifting to face Matteo a bit as he gave her a small look.

"That weight of knowing that I took a life was sitting so hard on me, it was almost hard to breathe.Of course, I didn't think about it in the heat of the moment, but it was a few hours later than it sunk in.I think it like….the pressure that I felt on my chest felt like a hand.A hand that was pressing down against my chest so hard that breathing seemed painful, you know?"

"That's how I felt," Ophelia said to him, her eyes a bit bigger from what Matteo was saying, "I still feel it!"

"It was the same for me, and it took me some time to decompress it and realize what I did that it went away.It took time, more jobs under my belt, and more experience to make the pressure I experienced to feel more bearable."

"Do you think it'll go away permanently?" Ophelia asked him, most in a pondering manner.Matteo paused for a moment, thinking about that very question and he shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied, "I know both of my fathers don't wish to kill people, they want to do what is right.I know the same can be said about Booker and Nile,"

"And Andy and Quynh?" Ophelia asked, almost a bit afraid to bring up both of their names to him.Matteo had to crack a smile.

"As silly and almost morbid as it sounds, it's all they know.They've been in more battles than anyone can ever fathom, but perhaps they like it that way.They're not cruel or evil, but it's in their blood.But then again…I struggle with the thought it would be part of my blood too as the years go on,"

Ophelia said nothing, but she was watching Matteo as he was scratching the back of his head keep in thought.He rarely thought about it: how when centuries come and go he was going to be killing people and not think twice.Would that ever happen to someone like him?Sure they only did to protect others to get rid of the evil in the world, to try and attempt to make the world a bit better.But then again, a toll must have happened to all of the elder Immortals in the group, including his fathers.

"I don't think it will," Matteo looked up at Ophelia, seeing her watch him with a small smile on her face.She was no longer wrecked, at least she didn't make it seem like she was.On the contrary, she was calm and more settled, even a bit peaceful.

"What do you mean?" Matteo asked, feeling silly for asking her.

"You thought you were going to have the notion of killing in your blood.I disagree," She explained, Matteo cocking his head at her as she went on, "I know I've only been with all of you for a few months, and I knew I can't judge any of you since you all have been around longer and have seen far more dangerous things.However, with you…you don't have a bad bone in your body,"

"That's kind of you to say," Matteo reassured her as he rocked a bit on the bed, "But I do tend to feel weak since I am remorseful of killing,"

"Well, that's not weak," Ophelia countered with him, her voice sounding sure and determined with him as she reached over to place a soothing hand on his.Matteo felt her soft and warm finger against his calloused hand, such a contrary sense of touch but, in his mind, he was inviting it. 

"Kindness is not a sign of weakness," She explained to him, "That's what my mother would say to me all the time when I was little.People thought I was weak because of how I was hard of hearing.They thought it was a disadvantage, I even felt that way sometimes.But not my mother, she would remind me every day that my kindness is a sign of strength and power.I must always use it in times of trouble and uncertainty.Maybe you need it more than you realize,"

Matteo smiled at her.Ophelia's way with her words astounded him and made him feel as light as a feather.He wished he had a way with words just like his father Joe.He loved listening to him when he was younger and hearing how his words flowed into the room almost like a breeze in a warm day, or a mist early in the morning.It was the same way now with Ophelia, someone who had both a complicated past that was still in the dark but she was still willing to be kind to all of them. 

"Thank you," Matteo said to her, seeing her look a bit warm and shyly nod her head back at him.

"Of course," She replied, then looking over to the soup.She took it in her hands, carefully balancing on her knees and before she took a tentative bite with her spoon in hand. Matteo couldn't help but watch Ophelia's face as it was changing right in front of his eyes.She sighed, spoon in her mouth still, and her eyes slid mouth in almost a sure sign of pure bliss.She finished off that one bite, placing the spoon back in the bowl as she grinned from ear to ear before her emerald eyes opened and looked at Matteo.

"This is amazing," She said with a sigh on her lips.Matteo had to laugh at the sight as he nodded in agreement, "I think this is the best soup I have ever tasted in my life,"

"I'll make sure to tell my father."

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**New Zealand**

By the time Ophelia was with them for one year, Matteo was getting better at Sign Language.

The group headed over to New Zealand for a few months for a change of scenery and a change of pace.Things slowed down for them as a group when it came to jobs, and because of this, Andy thought going to New Zealand was the perfect place to go to unwind and relax together.They were still watching the news in case something were to spring up.Yet nothing really was big enough for them to go and fix themselves. 

"It's a good sign," Quynh explained to both Matteo and Ophelia as they were packing their bags and getting ready to head out to the airport, "We'll take this rest while it is available,"

"You didn't get resting periods in the past?" Matteo asked in mere curiosity.Quynh couldn't help but chuckle at her nephew as she zipped up her bag.

"Not at all.In fact, I don't like to sit and…relax," She said in a dry chuckle while she held her bag in her hand, "It gets me nervous in staying in one spot.Thank God for Andromache,"

They found a rural house that was nestled amongst sheep fields and rolling green hills that spread out as far as the eyes could see.It was a beautiful setting, taking Matteo's breath away as they pulled up in front of the house in their rental car.The nearest town was right down the road and out of earshot from them.It was a small enough town where they could both go unnoticed and also not be seen as suspicious.Matteo found this time to be the perfect opportunity for him to start working on another online degree, something he placed on the back burner for a bit because of the constant jobs that were piling in.Now he was going to focus on his studies and get a degree in Linguistics. 

Booker and Nile were going to go off on their own in Sydney for the months the others were going to be in New Zealand, seeing their own space and time together since to them, in Immortal years, they were Newlyweds and needed those small moments together.It left Andy and Quynh, Joe and Nicky, and Matteo and Ophelia at the house.

Since her first recon with the group, Ophelia was slowly getting better as a mercenary.There were still hiccups with every recon they went on, and of course she tried to make it better as times went on.Andy was very helpful with her, she had more patience with Ophelia in comparison to before when she just arrived as an immortal.Maybe they thought of her as more of a delicate flower, more frail than tough. 

They were wrong in the end.

Ophelia was more than willing to get better, to have a thicker skin when it came to killing and being a fighter.She even was starting to spare with Nile a bit more aggressively as the months were coming and going, getting a few punches on Nile here and there.Although the older Immortals were a bit more reluctant with how Ophelia was going to handle this life, it seemed to them that she was proving them all wrong.Even Joe and Nicky were impressed with the young woman and how she was getting up faster from a blow or willing to take another shot when one was against her.

"She's very resilient," Nicky explained to Matteo as they were watching Joe train her with another shooting session with military rifles.Her precision with guns was getting better with each training session, "She'll be as good as Booker one day with a rifle."

"And here I thought you were going to say she will be as good as you," Matteo joked with him, seeing how his father looked at him with a raised eyebrow.Matteo grinned, showing Nicky that meant well.Nicky finally chuckled and clasped Matteo on the shoulder, squeezing it lovingly as they were watching the training session a bit more. 

Ophelia's past was still locked away, even after the first anniversary of her Immortal life beginning.

At this point, Matteo was becoming a bit worried with Ophelia about how she would react to things that reminded her of her past and what she went through before she died.The others said nothing, rightfully so, since she was still relatively new to them and was continually trying to make her ready for all that could be awaiting them.But even they could see the small sliver of moments where Ophelia would read something on the news and pause, or even look off in the distance at night when she was alone.All that was known was that her family life was shaky and she was murdered by someone close to her. 

Which lead to another predicament: Ophelia did not like being touched.

Of course, it would be normal not to be touched by someone whom Ophelia didn't know.A simple handshake when meeting a client while undercover was good enough for Ophelia.But it was the other smaller things that were giving off small red flags in the back of Matteo's mind.He didn't see it at first, but it took a couple of times and smaller recons to see that something seemed a bit off. he could see how she would freeze up slight, trying to hide it, if Booker clasped her on the shoulder from a successful recon, or when Nile would give her a small hug.They didn't say it, but both Booker and Nile gave each other a pause of a look when Ophelia somewhat shimmied herself away from Nile's hold when it was a bit pressing. 

"Some people are not intimate with those kinds of gestures, my love," Booker reassured Nile as he kissed her hair, seeing how she was a bit taken back from Ophelia's reaction.Matteo watched from his spot in the kitchen as the two of them spoke about it after Ophelia bee-lined it back to her room. 

"I don't know, Book," Nile said, almost in a grimace as Matteo slowly moved his eyes over to Ophelia's bedroom door, which was locked shut, "I think there's something else happening with her and we don't see it."

"What do you mean, darling?"

"I've seen it before, maybe once or twice in the Marines.When someone doesn't want a hug and they react like that….I could be wrong.But maybe something really bad happened to her,"

Something bad…..

Matteo didn't talk about it with anyone else, he was going to keep it to himself since perhaps it was going to sound crazy coming from him.They went on with their recon jobs as the months came and went, Ophelia getting better and better with her fighting skills and was able to handle things much better than she did when she first started with them in Kenya. 

She was becoming more of a soldier and fighter with every shot she took and every punch she threw,Of course, she was still rusty and a bit shaky in certain situations because of how new it all was to her, but Ophelia ventured on finished with all she had.But once the job was done, they got their share of the money and they went back to the safe house, Ophelia went off to be by herself in her room for a few hours. 

At any other time, Ophelia was joyful and cheerful to be around.She would talk during the family dinners or even on leisurely days she would find herself talking to Matteo and they would get to know each other as good friends through watching TV or grabbing supplies in town.But physical touch and intimacy was a sore spot for her.Perhaps it was a trigger for her, or maybe she was never one to be close in that nature with another person.Then again, it didn't seem right in Matteo's mind since she was so kind and had a warmth about her.Someone like Ophelia would be able to hug with nothing holding them back.

So, in his mind, he thought it was a trigger. 

It all was answered for him one night while Nile and Ophelia went out together. Nile could tell Ophelia wanted a day off, so to speak, and although Ophelia was no heavy drinker like Andy was, she would tell like to have a drink or two to unwind.So she took her to the local tavern in town, whereas Matteo was going to stay behind a finish some of his forging training with Booker.Booker was willing to show him the ropes, so to speak, just as he did with his wife sometime before.Plus it was giving Matteo a smaller break in physical training that he was always doing with his Aunt Quynh and Aunt Andy.

Andy and Quynh turned in for the night early, leaving Matteo with his fathers and Uncle Booker out in the living room.It was a warmer night, leaving the windows open and having the small breeze come in to give some ease.Matteo was watching the computer screen in front of him as Booker was showing him how to forge certain certificates while Nicky and Joe were playing a game of chess on the coffee table.They had some soft playing in the room, almost a way to relive the silence amongst the four of them.Matteo was doing rather well with his work while he was attempting to forge a birth certificate, a pretty basic maneuver that Booker has done over a hundred times.

"There you go, don't forget this over here.Remember?" Booker reminded him as he pointed to the screen.Matteo followed his lead as they heard a car pulling up to the driveway.They all assumed it the Nile and Ophelia since it was later in the night.But they didn't expect to hear Nile consoling Ophelia as soon as the car was turned off and the doors were slammed shut. 

"Keep breathing, just breathe in and out.You're doing just fine, let's get you inside,"

All four of the men's heads snapped up, hearing the calm and yet urgent sound in Nile's voice.They all looked at each other, pausing for a brief moment before Nicky and Joe shot up from the chess game and Booker closed the laptop in front of Matteo.As if on cue, the front doors opened with the sounds of two pairs of feet coming in and the second sound of labored breathing.

It was almost like someone was having a panic attack.

The men looked up to see Nile bringing a shell shocked Ophelia into the living room, slamming the door shut with a push of her foot.Nile looked relatively collected in front of Ophelia, but there was also a sure sign on her face of anger.But Matteo was now focusing on the new Immortal, who looked like she saw a ghost.

She even looked traumatized.

Her skin was pale and shaking, almost clammy to the sight as Nile was keeping a good grip on her and trying to get her inside the living room.Her eyes lack the full luster they would usually have, they seemed so far away and distant as her face was so transparent, it was terrifying to see.

"Nile, what happened?" Booker asked as he walked over briskly to both Ophelia and Nile.Nicky was reaching over to the sofa to grab a blanket as Joe and Matteo walked over to join the girls.Ophelia's breathing was still out of sorts, shaking like a leaf as Nile looked over at her husband with that same small twinge of anger in her eyes.

"We had a run-in at the bar with some locals who were….in the plainest of terms, dicks," Nile explained simply as she looked back over at Ophelia, "Let's get you to your room and you can relax there okay?We're back at home, safe and sound."

"Here," Nicky said in a warm tone, draping the blanket over Ophelia's shoulders and making sure she was tucked into the warmth of the fleece blanket.Ophelia gave out a small shiver before she looked over at Nicky with a small attempt of a smile.She didn't say anything, but she signed, _"Thank You_ " to him.He nodded with a gentle smile, "How about I walked you over to your room, okay?"

Ophelia once again nodded her head, Nile releasing her to Nicky's hold and he walked over with a secure hold around her shoulders in the direction of her bedroom.The others watched in silence as they both were walking, yet once they were out of sight and out of earshot, Booker looked back at his wife and Nile gave out a small growl.

"Some mother fuckers were at the bar and they were trying to make a pass on her," Nile said in a vicious tone, Booker pulling her into a hug and she hugged him back.Matteo was shocked, Joe giving her a small look of concern.

"Are you both alright?" Joe asked Nile as Booker pressed his head against her and she gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Oh no, we're fine.Those guys were nothing.But they were especially cruel to Ophelia, calling her inappropriate names when they saw her cochlear implant.It took me pressing them to leave her alone for them to back off.But one of the guys, some cocky American who was drunk off his ass, grabbed her by her neck because, in his mind, he was 'playing with her and thinking she liked it'."

"He what?" Matteo asked, almost heated when he heard someone touched Ophelia in such a manner.He was taught at a very young age to treated women with respect and kindness, to never raise a hand or a finger to the opposite sex.There was already too much violence and chaos in the world when it came to situations like this, and now to see that it happened to someone who lived in his home, to a friend of his, and to someone whom he was catching feelings more, was enough to make his blood starting to boil. 

"He was too cocky for his own good, and once he did that Ophelia….she froze up so bad I thought she was having a stroke right there.I could tell it was a trigger for her right after I punched him out cold," Nile went on with the explanation.

" _Merde_ , Nile," Booker said in a low tone Nile sighed and resting her head against his shoulder, and patting his chest.

"I'm okay, sweetheart.That guy was nothing, too drunk to do anything.But he was nothing but a jerk to Ophelia, poking at her until he was going to get a reaction, and boy did he get one from me," Nile said in Booker's embrace. 

"Son of a bitch," Matteo growled, seeing it all in his mind and how he would have done the same thing if he was there. 

"Matteo," Joe hushed him, Matteo giving him a look and biting his tongue some more. Joe sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked back at Nile, "The both of you left after that?"

"Right after," Nile answered, "She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.Thankfully, the bartender saw it all happen and he was more than willing to let us go without having to call the police.His friends were mad at us, almost trying to stop us from going, but we got out before they could."

"Thank fucking God," Booker hummed in relief as he hugged Nile a bit more.Matteo looked from the group over to the direction of Ophelia and her room, seeing Nicky finally walking out of the hallway and over to them with a flushed look on his face.

"How is she?" Matteo had to ask his father.Nicky was rubbing the back of his head with a hint of reluctance as he gave his son a weary look.

"Not good," Nicky replied, "I'm going to make her some tea to help her nerves.She's shaken up and didn't want to discuss it with me,"

"Something really triggered her when that man did that to her," Matteo explained, the others were looking at him now as he was biting his lower lip.He was thinking in his head rapidly and so fast it was almost giving him a headache.Up until this point, they had no real clue what was wrong with her when it came to physical touch and being intimate.Yet, with this incident happening, it made it worse.Something must have happened to her before she died and came into their lives.Something massive and life-changing, and the only thing she could think about was how she was murdered.

But who murdered her?

"Do you think we can have Lance look up and find out more about Ophelia's death, anything on the news about it?" Matteo asked the other.They all were taken back from the question, yet Booker shrugged from his spot next to Nile.

"I don't see why not," Booker answered, "It should be easy.Why do you ask?"

"Well, I doubt if I ask her tonight she'll say anything about it," Matteo started to explain, "But maybe if we knew what happened to her and if it's in some kind of police file, or on a news article then we could find a way to help her out, you know?"

"Investigating on her murder?" Joe asked him, Matteo giving his father a weary look and nodding his head.

"She's not been herself lately, and I want to find a way to help and not hinder her.Maybe if we knew what happened then we can make this all easier, or at least find some way that we can piece it all together with her," Matteo explained some more to his family.They were all silent then, looking at each other and almost reading each other's minds.

"I want to help her," Matteo reasoned with them, "And it makes me feel terrible that I can't help her when I can,"

"We all want to help her, _Piccolo,_ " Joe reassured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "But this is a wound that might be far too deep for us to understand and fix quickly.We shouldn't push her with questions of her past when it'll make the wound deeper and unbearable, especially now,"

"Your dad's right," Booker said in agreement, "Your heart is in the best place, Matteo.We'll take baby steps with this and help her with all we can, but the rest has to come from Ophelia.Trust me, it's worse to try and pry with force.She'll talk to us when she feels ready, and we'll be ready for her,"

Matteo knew his father and Uncle Booker were in the right headspace.As much as he wanted to know the truth about her death and what is harboring these triggering feelings deep within her, he also knew not to make things go fast and uneasy.He had to trust his family and what they were saying to him, even within deep within himself he was wanting so badly to fix this for Ophelia.He knew he was growing attached to her as a friend, talking to her for hours on end and learning Sign Language for her brought him more affection for her than he realized.and now, seeing her in distress because of something in the past, Matteo wanted to fix it and bring her nothing but joy.

Did that mean he was in love?

"I'll contact Lance and see what I can dig up.But until then, let's leave her alone for tonight," Booker explained to the group, "Also, let's not press Andy and Quynh on this and tell them what happened, at least not right now.That's another can of worms we don't want to unleash since Quynh will burn that bar down if she could,"

"Agreed," Nicky said agreement before he looked over at Nile and gave her a small hug, "I'm glad you're both alright,"

"Thanks," She replied, kissing his head before she and Booker walked off to their bedroom, talking to each other in a hushed tone once more.Matteo was left with his fathers, seeing Nicky give him a look as if he knew what his son was thinking about.

"Let it be, at least for tonight," He reminded Matteo, "Just as Booker and your father said, it'll happen in its own time.But for now, let her rest,"

"Yes, Papa," he replied, Nicky giving him a small but reassuring hug before he walked over to the kitchen, Joe in tow as well.Matteo once again looked in the direction of her room, hopping and praying that somehow they would be able to help her or at least find a way to help her.He never grew up with fear in his life, merely because he had his fathers and relatives to keep the fear away.Matteo was lucky, even in those small moments that he could remember that things were tense in the household or when fear was around the corner.But for Ophelia, it was different and it was raw.

Matteo wanted to change that, all because he cared for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Five! Sorry for talking so long for another chapter, my new job is exhausting (In the best way though!)
> 
> I'll have two more chapter at least until it's all done! Stay safe out there ya'll and enjoy :)

As promised, the Immortal gave Ophelia some time to herself after the incident at the bar.

She came out of her room the day after, late in the morning and still harboring some tentativeness in her face and body stance.Yet the others didn't seem to mind nor did they talk about it with her.Andy and Quynh were kept in the dark all that morning, though Nile caved after lunch and told them what happened.Quynh was livid, but seeing one look from Nile was rough for her to remain calm.Andy too was mad, but she was inwardly keeping that rage to herself.They both agreed to help Ophelia and give her space, to have her tell them about it in her own time. 

But that was the main object on Matteo's mind: waiting to hear about it from Ophelia.

It was a week of Ophelia not talking about it, which was no mind for the rest of the house.They went along with their days, business as usual without shedding light onto it.Lance was looking into her mortal death and things that could have happened prior, thanks to Booker who called him and explained to him briefly what they were looking to find.It was clearly confidential since the last thing that they needed was a heated situation and to make Ophelia feel uncomfortable with them.Perhaps it was how they would watch her during meals or when she would train, or even when they would talk to her as if it was a normal day, but all of the Immortals were growing very fond and protective of Ophelia.

They would kill anyone who would hurt her at this point.

They knew she was no damsel in distress, nor was she an indestructible warrior.She was right in the middle, the shadow of her past was forever hovering over her head and it was quite distressful to see.Every single one of them had a past that seemed dark at times, they all acknowledged that.Yet for Ophelia, it wasn't going to go away anytime soon, and it was far too raw for her not to feel it.

All Matteo had to do at this point was once again wait, for both the information on Ophelia's past thanks to Lance and for Ophelia to open up to him.

Finally, after a week, things did take a turn.Matteo was sitting outside in the grassy field right outside the house, reading a thick book that he got as a Christmas present two years ago from Joe about the Crusades.His mind was occupied in his reading, not hearing the small and faintly distinct sound of footsteps over the tall grass coming his way.The wind was picking up faintly in the air and was making him kepis thumb on the page before he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. 

"Matteo?"

Matteo looked up to see the silhouette of someone standing over him.Her hair was flowing in the wind that was a bit stronger in the sky, the light jacket worn was flowing as well as he sat up a bit on the blanket he was sprawling out on.Finally, after adjusting his vision with his hand over his eyes to hide the sun, he saw who it was.

"Ophelia!" he said in a light tone, bookmarking his book to place it on the blanket.Ophelia gave him a light smile as Matteo started speaking and signing to her, "I didn't hear you come out of the house.You okay?"

"Yes, yes I am.Thank you," She replied and signed to him, Matteo giving her a soft smile as she pointed to the blanket next to him, "Can I…"

"Please!Please do," He replied, almost a bit hastily as he moved to the side to give her plenty of space.Ophelia, still smiling carefully, moved to sit down next to him on the blanket.Matteo could finally get a better look at her face.That warmth was back on her face again, and maybe it was because she needed some time to recollect herself and get back in the right state of mind again.Her hair was going fast in the wind and her pale skin was almost reflecting from the bright sunlight, showing every freckle along the top of her nose and cheeks.Even her eyes were a bit brighter now and more refined.As great as it was that she looked like her old self, Matteo knew she was completely okay.

But like Booker said: baby steps.

"I wanted to come out here and talk to you," Ophelia explained to him as her fingers were flying through the signs she was using, "Well….if I were to be honest, I miss talking to you and I wasn't talking to anyone for the past week,"

Matteo said nothing, just nodding his head as Ophelia was pausing for a brief moment before she went on.

"What happened a week ago was….it made me feel…" Ophelia took in a sharp inhale, almost trying to find the right words as Matteo cleared his throat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Matteo reassured her with a soothing tone, itching to place his hand on hers but was refraining.The last thing he would ever want to do to Ophelia was to have her relive that tension and pain by telling him.But he was surprised when she shook her head.

"I want to tell you," She replied, sounding a bit more confident about it.Matteo gave her a somewhat surprised look, but he smiled nonetheless.It was her choice to come to him and to tell him all that was going on with her, making Matteo sit almost in anticipation. 

"I was married before I died," Ophelia explained to Matteo, "And I know it's a bit young, but I couldn't help but think I was in love and willing to be a wife.We knew each other back in school, he seemed like someone who was out of my league.His name's Jasper, and I can confess we both were in love with each other."

She seemed light when she was saying this to Matteo, almost reliving a light memory as she mentioned her husband.Matteo's mind was a bit wrapped in the thought of Ophelia already being married to someone.Was there a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, which surprised him since he saw her as a friend?But that feeling was there, simmering under his skin.

"After we got married, things were great at first.We both moved into the city and had decent jobs.He was going to be a police officer and I was working at a flower shop.We both knew we weren't going to be rich, but it was fine with us. I can safely say the first year was the best.And then….. things turn an ugly turn,"

Matteo could see how her face was changing and morning to almost remorse.That lightness in her face from mentioned the early times of marriage was long gone, now it was overshadowed with a hinge of regret and sadness, maybe even pain.Matteo could only watch her and see what she was going to unfold in front of him next. The one thing he could really hope and pray for was that it wasn't going to be any more damaging.

"I noticed how he was staying out late at times when he would usually be home early from work.At first, I thought it was work and he was just working overtime.But as time went by, I understood it was something else when he first came home drunk.The first two times he brushed it off from me when I asked, but then I asked him the third time and that's when….that's when he hit me,"

Matteo's eyes darted down and watched her fingers clutching together, almost looking like she was going to break her fingers from how tight she was grasping them.That cold shiver went down her spine when he heard about Ophelia being beaten by her husband, the simmer that he was feeling under his skin was almost to a boil now with a small flicker of rage that was festering in his chest and behind his eyes was now clearly evident. 

"I stayed quiet, which was the worst decision that I could have done.He brushed it off, saying that I drove him to hit me since I was too naive and dumb.I didn't know better, I wish I did at the time.Maybe I was still in love with him and I thought it was only a phase, but he would still hit me.Jasper would still belittle me and he kept leaving bruises along my skin.I had nowhere to go, my mother was nowhere to be found and my dad left before I could remember him.So in the end, I felt so trapped there…and….God.."

Her eyes slipped shut, her tears were rolling down her cheeks as she was hanging her head.He felt her sadness and that shame that she had simmering over to him, that loneliness that he was experiencing was because of Ophelia.He knew she was capable of love, Matteo was a witness when they would talk together, how she would help those they were fighting for and who they were protecting.Her heart was far too young and capable of growth and love.But to think that she never received that kind of love back made Matteo all the more furious with her husband. 

"I finally got the chance to leave him 6 months after he started to abuse me.I had a plan all made, even got my friend in helping me by buying me a one-way plane ticket to the other side of the country.Jasper was in control of all the finances, but I have enough stashed away that could help me start with a new life.I planned it out for weeks, all the way down to the night I would leave and what I would take with me.The night before came, and I was stopped by Jasper,"

She paused, opening her eyes and looking ahead at the rolling green fields in front of them.Matteo was waiting on acted breath, almost hoping that what he thought happened was not to be true. 

"He accused me of cheating him with one of our mutual friends.I told him he was lying, and that's when we started to argue.It was one of the worst arguments we ever got into.I wasn't going to let him walk over me anymore, so I let him have it.There was a sliver of strength that I had, and when I thought I had the upper hand with him—"

Ophelia cut herself off and gasp out loud, almost like she lost her breath and was suffocating.She shivered next to Matteo, and deep within himself, he knew the answer right away.Matteo didn't want to say it, he didn't even want to think it since it was so vile and cruel.From all that she said about Jasper, up to his point, Matteo knew he was dangerous.Men with that kind of caliber and that kind of mindset that they could treat another human that way, let alone women, showed clearly that they were evil and had poison within their hearts. 

"He killed you,"

Ophelia said nothing, but Matteo could read it all over her face and in her body stance next to him on the blanket.It was set in stone, and all Matteo could think about was how he saw her in his dreams the very first time.Picturing her on the ground of what seemed to be their shared apartment, a massive wound to her head and blood all around her head on the floor.It was fresh in his mind, no life in her eyes and in her skin that looked beyond pale.Now it was all making sense as to how she died: the vicious monster that was her husband murdered her in cold blood. 

As angry and beyond furious as Matteo was the Ophelia had to die in such a manner at the hands of someone that evil, he wasn't going to show it to her.He knew that she used every ounce of strength and courage within her to just tell him all that happened to her and why she was placing a wall around herself.It pained his heart, beyond words.However, he only looked at Ophelia and composed himself.

Gently, and without moving too fast or sudden, Matteo reached over to place his hand softly on top of her clenched hands.He could almost feel that sadness and rage within her seeping into him since they were touching hands.Her hands were cold and a bit clammy, but it wasn't going to stop him from giving her some kind of comfort.

"That's why I acted the way I did back in the bar a week ago, why I can't let anyone close to me in that manner, it makes me remember him.It reminds me of what he did to me before he…before he killed me," Ophelia explained to him in a croak, Matteo finally finding his words.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Matteo said to her calmly, seeing her still look out at the scenery in front of them yet keep her hands connected with his hand, "What he did to you was cruel, beyond words.No one ever deserves that to happen to them, let along yourself,"

"Maybe I was being punished for not leaving him earlier, or not seeing the signs soon enough—" Ophelia was starting to explain, blaming herself for what happened to her.Matteo immediately shook his head, facing her a bit more on the blanket and looking at her in urgency.

"You are in no way to blame for what happened to you, Ophelia," Matteo reassured her with an authoritative tone, "There is no excuse for him to do what he did to you…and him to kill you is inexcusable.Please believe me, you're far too good and kind to be treated like that,"

Ophelia finally looked over into Matteo's eyes, Matteo seeing her eyes both brimming with tears.Yet she remained calm, no longer shivering.She could read it in his eyes that Matteo was telling her the truth, no sugar coating it to make her feel better or just glossing it over.Matteo didn't want to do that to her, nor did he want to be cruel either. 

"What happened to you was horrible, and it makes me sick thinking about it," Matteo explained some more, trying to control himself as he was telling her this, "As bad as it was that you went through that pain and that torture…it brought you here right where you are.I know all of us would take it all back if we could, we would attempt to erase it from you—"

"Matteo," Ophelia said his name softly, almost like a breeze as she stared at him with sincerityMatteo went quiet, thinking that perhaps he said too much at that moment and was about to backtrack in what he said.Yet Ophelia was lacing her nimble and cool fingers into his.It almost looked like a knot, their fingers twisted together to have a comfortable hold with another. 

"I don't wish to look back on that moment ever again….and at the same time…I'm glad the I'm no longer there with him.Maybe being an Immortal was some kind of sign…some kind of way out for me," Ophelia explained to him, Matteo still watching her, "I thought about it the past few months, and it sounds morbid and outlandish for me to think of this new life as my way out.But…maybe it was."

"Perhaps it was destiny," Matteo stated, seeing Ophelia perk up a bit from the mention of destiny.They talked about destiny once when they first met, right after Ophelia became an Immortal.He heard about it so many times from both Nicky and Joe when he was growing up, thinking that destiny was a blessing and not a cure.Maybe then, hearing such terrible things that happened to Ophelia, that destiny was also part of the plan.It seemed unrealistic that destiny would make her go through all of that pain just to have her get a second chance at happiness. 

"I find strength in you," Matteo explained a bit more, "It takes strength to be able to be a mercenary and an Immortal, strength and will power.You have it, we all see it.I wish you can see it, and I believe you will,"

Ophelia was still silent, but she was watching Matteo and almost having on every word.Something within Matteo's chest was once against turning and moving, a warmth was seeping into his veins and almost at the bottom of his stomach as they were locking eyes with each other.As mad as he was that Ophelia had to die viciously and violently, especially at the hands of someone who was supposed to love her and support her, Matteo had to also show her that he still cared for her as someone in his family. 

The other feelings that were threatening to go themselves for Ophelia scared Matteo more than anything.She's only been with them for a year, but something in the way they talked to each other and learned about each other's interests.Matteo would learn Sing Language from her for hours and hours on end, never getting tired from it or wanting the lessons to end.He would see her face light up when they would travel to do some recon, being in a new place that she's never encountered before and dinking in the culture around her.Matteo admired how Ophelia trained with all the strength she could muster, with every swing of the blade or every punch that was against her.She never backed down, and it lit something deep within her to keep moving and keeps striving to be a fighter.

All of those things were swarming into some kind of melting pot that was Ophelia, which Matteo himself felt remarkable.Maybe the reason she fought so hard, tried so hard to be part of the family in more ways than one, was because she was never part of a "family" to begin with.Maybe she was needing it more than she realized, and perhaps that others knew about it too. 

None of them were excluding her, they actually brought her in more and more as the months went by.Nicky grew fond of her when teaching her Italian, Joe love talking with Ophelia when they would cook together and swap recipes.Andy was becoming her mentor when she sparred with her both in swords and in fist fighting, Quynh enjoyed her company in those times of quietness and peace as they sat together late in the night and drinking in the comfortable silence.Nile admired her all the more as they tried with guns, and Booker almost saw her as a secondary "daughter" when he would give sound advice or good talks about her insecurities and hesitation. 

She had a place within the heart of each one of the Immortals, especially Matteo.Since now, after talking to her and still seeing the light in her eyes after reliving a horrific nightmare of her past, his affection for her swelled all the more. 

"I think it was very brave that you told me about your past…even when it's so dark," Matteo admitted to her, hoping that it would ease the small bit of tension that he felt was hanging in the air.With how the conversation went, hearing that confession from her, he wished to lighten the mood and make things a bit brighter between the both of them. 

"As much as I want to believe all that you're saying," Ophelia started saying to Matteo, being a bit light in her face but still holding a bit of reluctance as well within her eyes, "It's….it's complicated for me to move on with it, and….I can't just accept it for what it is right away,"

"That's understandable," Matteo agreed. 

"It's something I know I have to work on, accepting kind and generous words just as the ones you just gave me," Ophelia explained to him, shifting a bit on the blanket as she paused with her fingers, thinking for a moment before she went on, "It'll take me some time to truly believe what you told me, but I'll try,"

Matteo just smiled, showing that he appreciated her.He knew more about her from that simple talk, and even though it was complex and showing the layers that Ophelia tried to shy away, Matteo could feel the tension lift slightly.All he could do from here on out was try, try and be a friend for her no matter what.Of course he wasn't going to overstep his boundaries with Ophelia, he wouldn't dare.But perhaps this was the first step that they needed for one another. 

"You have all of us to help you," Matteo reminded her, taking in a long breath before he went on, "And you have me."

It was a simple gesture, but Matteo meant everything with what he said.He would be willing to help her in whatever she needed, being a comrade in the field or a shoulder to cry on.Matteo wouldn't mind at all, he felt in his heart that she was worth it.Ophelia needed that support system and that pillar of strength that she might not have had before with her previous marriage.Matteo still thought about her ex-husband and what he did to her, the festering anger he had against the mere stranger was still harboring his brain.Booker and Lance can still find him, and maybe he still wanted to locate the man and give him some form of punishment. 

But for now, he was going to be whatever Ophelia needed him to be.Baby steps and all.

* * *

The others weren't informed about her past marriage, but they didn't need to know for now.

Ophelia's spirits were still low,but not as low as before when everything was bottle up inside.A shift was seen for certain, having Nile ask Matteo what he said to her to have her improve.Matteo didn't wish to push what he was trying to build with Ophelia, so he simply shrugged his shoulders at his Aunt and kept it simple:

"We just talked."

Even both of his fathers noticed the subtle changes and small waves of inner movement in their new Immortal.From how she was wanting to help more around the house to learn, or just conversing with them in Italian since she had enough knowledge to carry a conversation.Matteo could see how they both cared for her, noticing the subtle gestures that they would show her in smiles and gentle embraces. Ophelia was doing a bit better with the embraces she would get from his fathers, mainly because she knew they were coming from a good place. 

Booker, in private of course, was still finding things out about Ophelia and her death.He was smart and quick enough to be able to hack into the police database that had her death filed in, trying to get the pieces placed together and make more sense out of it.Her ex-husband was plaguing Matteo's mind,Matteo wondering if he was walking around with not a care or bother in the world.As much as he wanted to inflict pain on the man that he barely knew, Ophelia wouldn't have wanted him to do that.

But the thought never left his mind.

Finally, one month after Ophelia confessed to Matteo about her ex-husband murdering her, Booker found him via the internet. He was arrested mere hours after her death, his fingerprints were found on the weapon that he used to kill Booker.Not to mention a witness stating they saw him going out of the apartment at a fast rate right after Ophelia came home that very day. 

Her friend that was helping her leave him did confess to the police that she was helping Ophelia financially and was waiting for her to meet at the bus stop, but Ophelia never came.It prompted her to call the police and send them to the apartment.

"He's waiting in jail for his court sentence," Booker explained to Matteo as the both of them were sitting together alone in the dining room late one night, finding it to be the perfect time to talk since everyone else was asleep. Matteo was looking at the laptop screen as Booker was showing him the documents and the police report, scanning over every sentence and seeing his mugshot.He looked dead ahead in the camera's face, almost having the look of someone who was itching to be in control and was no longer in control altogether.Matteo could see the coldness in his eyes and the drained look on his face and his cheeks.It was such a contrast to what Ophelia looked like when it came to appearances.She had a radiance about her, whereas Jasper had a secret hidden behind his eyes and under his skin.

Either way, Matteo was glad he was locked up.

"What was the sentencing?" Matteo asked Booker.

"Looks like life in prison," Booker answered, "He has enough evidence against him to show that he can be locked up for the rest of his life with no probation," Booker paused, looked up from the screen over to Matteo.Matteo wasn't paying too much attention to him, he was just reading some more on the police report and the court file before he finally noticed Booker watching him.Matteo could see how Booker almost looked hesitant, the wheels in his head turning a bit as Matteo raised his eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, not in a rude manner but purely curious.Booker said nothing for a few seconds, leaning back in his chair and pointing to the screen with his finger.

"You seemed to be very invested in this," Booker commented, mostly as if they were having a casual conversation.Matteo slowly nodded his head, not knowing where this conversation was going to go.But given the look that he was getting from his elder, it wasn't going to be light.

"I was…curious about what happened to her," Matteo explained, trying t make it seem reasonable with his tone and in how he was looking at Booker.Booker, however, was not buying it. He cocked his head at his nephew, already reading him like a worn novel.

"Curious?" He asked, Matteo nodding his head once more.

"Of course," Matteo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You may call it curiosity, but I think it's a bit deeper than that," Booker advised Matteo, who was now quiet since he knew he really couldn't Booker, let alone anyone else in his family.It was always like this, ever since Matteo was a little boy.He never had the cunning tool to outplay anyone in his family, especially his fathers.All of them knew Matteo far too well and far too deeply to be fooled with a lie he would try to play.

"I think you're invested in this far more than you should be, Matteo," Booker explained, Matteo now looking at him in confusion as he leaned back in his own chair. Perhaps he thought Booker was judging him in how he was wanting to know more about Jasper and find out about his fate, and it was leaving him to feel uneasy and unsteady in the pit of his stomach. 

"He killed her, Booker," Matteo said in a low tone, Booker silently nodding his head.

"I gathered that much," Booker agreed softly.

"She didn't deserve that," Matteo said in a biting tone, keeping his voice down but was almost shaking from the thought of someone doing that with no remorse, "It's one thing to see it, but I felt it…I felt it in the same place where she was killed—"

"Hey," Booker interrupted him, placing a hand on his to stop him before he was about to get loud.Matteo stopped, closing his eyes for a brief moment to calm himself down.There was no doubt that Matteo was beyond furious to hear all that happened and how his anger was not pointed towards this one man.But once he opened his eyes and looked at Booker, he almost seemed calm and less tense.Booker, without taking his eyes off of Matteo, reaching over with his spread hand and closed the laptop silently.

"You're absolutely in the right to be angry about what happened to her," Booker explained to Matteo, his voice staying in one tone and remaining cool as he was staring at his nephew with both softness and intensity, "However, you cannot get invested in this,"

"But—" Matteo was about to argue with him, being hushed with a hand held up by Booker and he once again fell silent.

"Trust me when I say to back off.This will not only wreck you and wear you down but what will Ophelia think when she finds out what you're doing?" Booker asked him, having Matteo looking at him with wide eyes and almost a shocked look on his face.Booker has a fair point, and Matteo wasn't thinking about that part of this entire scenario.What would she think of him if she finds out what he's doing?What was he going to do anyhow?Matteo didn't think that far ahead, but now that he was taking a moment to think about the next actions he would make, he thought of nothing.

What could Matteo really do?

"The last thing I think you would ever want to do is hurt Ophelia," Booker went on, "She would never forgive you.She's trying to forget about it and move on with her life, and what she wants from you, from all of us really, is to go along with her and to look forward, not backward"

Matteo knew Booker was right, he knew it deep down.For Matteo to only think of himself and how he wished to inflict some sort of revenge and pain on Jasper, and while keeping Ophelia in the dark, seemed illogical and unnecessary. 

He finally admitted defeat and was giving up on whatever kind of mission that was living in his mind.He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the pads of his fingers, feeling exhaustion and a sense of guilt at the same time. 

"I don't know what I was thinking," He muttered, sounding unsure of himself.Booker sighed, leaning over to place a hand on his nephew's neck to somewhat calm him down. 

"You were concerned about your friend and what she's endured to be here with us," Booker said to him in his soothing yet gravely tone.Matteo slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, seeing a small smile on his face and a look of comfort, "Your heart was far too big to look the other way when someone you care about is in trouble.I think you inherited that from Nicky,"

Matteo couldn't help but give a small smirk as he tilted his head at his Uncle, "Not my Baba?"

"Not at all," Booker replied nonchalantly, having Matteo silently laugh as Booker grinned, "No, your heart does come from Nicky.I swear, your father can't walk by a beggar on the streets without giving them some money.You both were made to protect those you hold close to your heart,"

Matteo looked at Booker with wide eyes, hearing those words from him and noticing how he mentioned that Matteo cared for Ophelia.Did Booker know something else about Matteo and how he felt?Matteo knew that Booker had a underlines intuition about things, almost reading people like a book.Perhaps he was doing the same thing now with his nephew.

"You…..you think I.." Matteo trailed off, not being able to find the right words since now his tongue felt two sizes too large. Booker just shrugged and tapped Matteo's cheek with his hands gently.

"Don't mind me, I'm old and senile," He replied in a joking tone, hoisting himself up from the chair he was in and gathering his laptop before he ruffled Matteo's hair playfully, "Let's get to bed before you think too hard about it."

"Sure thing," Matteo replied in a low tone, getting up as well to stretch out his back, seeing Booker place a kiss in his curls before he walked off to his room.Matteo was left alone in the dining room for a few moments, trying to re-think all that just happened with his talk with Booker.A part of them wanted to deny that he had feelings for Ophelia, thinking that it was far too soon or far too abrupt for him to have those sensations with her. 

Yet, the other part of himself deep within his gut and perhaps in his heart, he was finding himself closer and closer to her in both matters of the mind and of the heart.Her presence was now common for Matteo and almost a normalcy,hearing her laugh or seeing her smile brought him joy and was almost the highlight of his days.But most of all, he saw her soul and heart being both pure and light.

Matteo went to bed that night, deep within a dream of himself and Ophelia holding hands with one another as they were gazing into each other's eyes. 

* * *

**6 Months Later**

**Japan**

"This interrogation is too damn long,"

"Calm yourself, Andy,"

"How can I be calm when we need his fucking confession and the coordinates?" Andy hissed under her breath.Joe gave her a reassuring look and a pat on her shoulder.

They were all watching in a smaller room through a two-way mirror, seeing the police associate that they were working with interrogating a drug mule who was working for a drug dealer. Out along the coast of Japan they were helping take down one of the dangerous drug dealers that had connections to other drug rings all over the Eastern Region, and after snagging the current mule before he could hop on a plane to America, they were now trying to get information out of him.

But they've been at it for about 3 hours now.

Quynh was waiting on standby with the others, the drug mule was a native Taiwanese man who needs fast money was willing to be a mule.She was willing to go in there in case things were going to get ugly, being the perfect person to bring the fear and intimidating, and also spoke the language.

"He's not cracking," Quynh said in a low tone, watching the young man and he was holding his composure in front of the police officer.Behind the group of them was Booker, sitting at the small table and was looking up the drug mule's information and credit card trail on his laptop in hopes to give them some kind of clue as to where they can go.He was barely having a lead himself, which was making this whole situation a bit more stressful for everyone in that small room. 

Matteo and Ophelia stood side by side near the window, Matteo couldn't help but look over at Andy and see that she was about to break the glass with her bare hands.Ophelia was watching the interrogation intensely, almost enthralled with the interaction and how both men were talking back and forth.

"We're gonna be here awhile," Nicky hummed trying to sound light as he stood next to Matteo and Joe.Andy nearly growled as she rolled her shoulders.

"I'm rather tempted to go in there and make his fucking lips sing," Andy said in a low threatening tone.Quynh placed a hand on her arm to give her some calm and comfort.

"I also have something, boss. it's a bit trickier than I thought but I'm almost there," Booker reassured her as he was typing away like a mad man.Matteo stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to ease this.But he looked over at Ophelia then, seeing that her eyes were not elating or wavering from the drug mule.Something on her face was showing she was heavily invested in what was going on, that or she was seeing something else that none of them were seeing.

"What are you thinking, Ophelia?" Matteo asked her under his breath, seeing that she wasn't moving her eyes away from the man under interrogation.She didn't blink her eyes, nor did she sway on her feet.It was like she was a statute.

"He's lying."

Everything looked over at her now, seeing that she was still watching the man and wasn't losing her sight of him. Booker even paused in his work on his laptop, giving the young girl a inquisitive look. Matteo raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding how she would think he would be lying.They were listening to the conversation, but other than that, there was no indication that he was laying.

"What makes you say that?" Andy had her ask from her spot near Joe and Quynh. 

"His face," Ophelia answered, pointing with her finger, "His pulse picked up on certain questions, see it?"

Matteo had to look himself, zoning in on his neck and finding the pulse point.Sure enough, when the policeman asked a question, the pulse on the mule's neck did pick up a bit.Matteo was none the less amazed that she could see that small but important factor.

"That means his nervous with what he's been asked. Also, his eyes have blinked every few seconds," Ophelia went on, the others were now picking up to watch for the signs as Ophelia went on with the evidence on his lies as if it was a laundry list, "He's looking in the opposite direction of his dominating hand, thinking of a lie,"

"How do you know all of this?" Nile had to ask as they were seeing it all being played out in front of them.

"I rely on facial expressions and facial ticks since I'm hard of hearing," Ophelia answered calmly, keeping her eyes on the mule who was now breaking out in a sweat, "I can read lips very well and eyes too, I can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. I've been able to for years,"

"So this guy's lying then?" Andy asked her, Ophelia finally turning away from her view on the mule and over to their leader.Matteo could see how certain Ophelia was in her gaze at Andy and in how she also looked confident in herself. 

"Right through his fucking teeth," Ophelia answered as she nodded once, Andy giving her one of her are leadership smiles before she looked over at Quynh.

"Wanna take care of it?" Andy asked her wife in a low tone, Quynh giving Andy a soft smile and a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"With pleasure,"Quynh hummed in a reply, moving out of the smaller room and right into the interrogation room.The group watched as she was talking quietly into the ear of the policeman, though her beautiful yet deadly eyes were on the drug mule.The mule shivered in his chair, almost noticing instantly that he was caught in his lies. 

While this was happening, Matteo once again looked over at Ophelia and he had a massive smile on his face. 

"That was amazing," He said to her, "None of us could see any of that, but you could,"

"I'm used to seeing the smaller stuff others don't," Ophelia reminded him, though he blushed from the compliment that Matteo gave her.Matteo could only marvel at her and the unique gift that she had.That small ounce of doubt he had about his feelings for her was lessening as the days were going by, and seeing her now being so comfortable in helping in a simple interrogation was enough for Matteo to see she was truly investing in her new life.

Slowly, he felt the both of them lace their fingers together.It wasn't a burst of energy that came through his fingers as he connected with Ophelia and felt their palms touch, on the contrary, it was soothing to the touch and calming as well. Almost the same thing he felt when he would swim in the ocean, or taking a bite of a fresh peach in the summer season.

In the end, holding Ophelia's hand felt like destiny through and through. 


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Years Later**

**Cape Town, South Africa**

Matteo was never really good at pinpointing a precise moment in his life.He barely remembered when he rode a bike for the first time, nor could he recall when he graduated from University.Maybe it was his Immortality and the years flying by, or maybe they weren't that important to remember and engrain in his brain.

But other memories he couldn't forget.One of them was when he died, sometimes feeling those phantom pains in his stomach where he was stabbed.Another memory was when he saw Nile came back to life herself, thinking it was a trick of the mind.A powerful memory was when he came out to his fathers as bisexual, thinking in the back of his mind that they were going to somehow reject him but they embraced him.Those memories were never going to fade from Matteo's mind and consciousness. 

One new memory that he was forever going to remember was one special moment with Ophelia.

They grew close together as friends as the five years went by.Matteo even considered her as his best friend.They knew each other far too well, likes and dislikes and what made the other tick.Matteo grew to know Ophelia beyond what he knew at first, how she preferred springtime and fresh flowers, how she despised onions in any meals but fell in love with freshly made pasta.Matteo found out about her love for fresh pasta after she tried one of Nicky's meals, making Matteo think to himself that he wanted to treat Ophelia to something personal and special. 

Her 3rd anniversary as an Immortal was the perfect moment.

He felt like it was the right time after spending a few years getting to know her and grow close to her as a friend.He felt like their relationship with one another was very strong and stable, almost to the point of reading each other's mood and minds.So with that in mind, he wanted to make the night special.

He confided in both of his fathers and in Nile, thinking that the three of them were going to help him out the most in this.He was no teenager anymore, so talking to his fathers wasn't going to be embarrassing or awkward.In fact, they were surprised and happy to hear that he wanted to make dinner for her from scratch.

"Don't worry, _Piccolo_ ," Nicky said to his son as he squeezed his shoulder and gestured to the kitchen and the stove stop, "I know the perfect pasta you can make for her!It's one of my favorites, we can get started now so it'll be ready in time,"

Matteo watched as Nicky was already pulling out the certain pots and staples from the pantry, then feeling Joe place a hand on his shoulder and leaning over his shoddier to talk into his ear.

" _Hal yjb 'an 'akhaf, Baba_?" Matteo whispered to his father in Arabic as they both were watching Nicky go into cooking mode.Joe chuckled, he gave Matteo a reassuring gentle squeeze on his arm.

" _Yaeni jayidaan_ ," Joe whispered back to him in a low chuckle.

" _Samiet 'ana!_ " Nicky called over his shoulder, silencing both Matteo and Joe, "Now are you going to learn how to make the pasta or no, _Piccolo_?"

A few hours later, Matteo had the safe house ready for his dinner with Ophelia.It was a smaller safe house, housing only Joe, Nicky, Matteo and Ophelia.Booker and Nile had an apartment two streets down that Booker rented out for themselves, leaving Andy and Quynh to another smaller flat on the other side of town near the bay.Nicky and Joe were going to give them the house for a few hours, wanting to go on a double date with Booker and Nile for some time and finding that night to be the perfect opportunity. 

Nile helped pick out his outfit and attempt to smooth out his unruly curls in front of the bathroom mirror 2 hours before the dinner.Matteo sat in a chair, grimacing with every other stroke of the brush while his Aunt stood behind him and was armed with a brush and comb, trying to calm his hair down from the humidity with some products.Joe and Nicky watched with some fondness on their faces as their son was being groomed with a date of sorts.Even when their son was a grown adult and was able to snap a neck with his bare hands, they still saw him as the small little boy they raised in this world. 

"Joe, I love your son and would take a bullet for him, but this hair is a total nightmare.I blame you since he inherited it from you," Nicky said over her shoulder at Joe as she smoother out one side of his head. Matteo could see Joe chuckle through the reflection of the mirror, Nicky having his head on Joe's shoulder.

"It's one of my favorite things about my son, Nile," Joe said in a hum, Matteo inwardly groaning as Joe grinned widely at him, "Look at our son, Nicolò.Going on a date with Ophelia,"

Matteo was already feeling a hint of embarrassment coming through.He went through this once when he was mortal, back in his teenage years when he went on his first date with a girl in his class.It was an alright date, but his fathers were bombarding him with both advice and gentle teases before he even met with his date.Matteo never thought he had to do that again, even in his Immortal life. 

"Baba, it's not a date," Matteo corrected him, seeing Joe keep his smile while Nile moved to the other side of his head, "It's just dinner with my friend."

"Just dinner, he says," Nicky recited in a teasing manner to Joe with a Cheshire grin on his face, "I don't think it would be just dinner with hand made pasta and some of the best wine we had in storage, over candlelight no doubt,"

"Gah, Papa," Matteo moaned hiding his face in his hands and blushing madly.He expected this from Joe, but not from Nicky. 

"Oh no, don't you dare move while I have your hair in a good spot!I'll have to redo it all over again, and that won't do," Nile mildly scolded him, "Come on now, look back up at me,"

Matteo opened his eyes and looked at Nile, seeing her peer down at him and frame his face in her hands.Although he was physically older than her by a few years, he still considered Nile as his elder and someone he could turn to when he couldn't turn to his fathers.She was always kind to him, loved him dearly and fiercely, and never gave him a bad piece of advice. 

"You are going to be just fine," She reminded him, her cool fingers against his jawline and keeping his gaze at her, "You have a wonderful and beautiful heart, Ophelia knows it and sees it as we all have.You've had a massive heart since you were this tall," She placed her hand on her hip to show a height.Matteo grinned, feeling a pinch better from what she was telling him.

"You shouldn't listen to either one of your fathers right now, not since they're being immature," Nile went on, pausing before she gave Matteo's fathers small death glares and then looking back to him, "You're absolutely right: this is your friend and it is a dinner.You both know each over so well by now it'll feel natural.You don't let anything else get in your head: just focus on Ophelia tonight and you two are going to have a good time.Okay?"

Matteo was quiet, but he nodded his head.Nile smiled then, showing Matteo the smile she would give him all the time as his Aunt.She leaned forward to kiss his forehead and then stood back up to give him one more look over.

"You're ready," She replied, placing the brush on the bathroom countertop and having her hands on her hip, "Don't touch your hair between now and then since I have it in the perfect place!And you two!" She pointed to his fathers behind him, Matteo looking at the reflection and saw their faces softening and calming from the teaseling they had moments before.

"Back down and back off.You be nice to your son, you hear me?" She warned them, giving Matteo one more wink before she was done.Nile walked past Matteo and hugging both of them before she left the bathroom.Matteo stood up from the chair, seeing the roar Nile put in on his hair finally and breathing out a small sigh of relief. 

She did good work on him, that was evident.His curls were smoothed over, his part was on the side and the small amount of product Nile used was mighty enough to calm his volume of hair.Matteo couldn't hope but feel handsome while he noticed his fathers watching him silently from behind at the opening of the bathroom door.

"You do look very handsome, Piccolo.Just like your father," Nicky said in sincerity to Matteo, walking into the bathroom and giving his son a good look over.Matteo smiled at him, seeing that he was coming from a good place.

"Thank you, Papa," He thanked him, Nicky gave him a small hug and squeezing him gently in his embrace without touching his hair.

"Have a good time tonight," Nicky whispered in his ear, "I know you and Ophelia are going to have a lovely time together, just let it happen,"

"Of course, Papa," Matteo reassured him, squeezing him one more time before releasing Nicky.Nicky walked over, squeezing Joe's arm as he left both of them alone in the bathroom.Mateo could see how Joe was looking at him with pride in his eyes, both pride and affection. He saw his father give him that look plenty of times when he was growing up, achieving milestones that were victorious or just watching his son with unconditional love in his eyes. Either way, Matteo loved that look from his Baba.

"What are you thinking about, Baba?" Matteo asked as he smoothed out his shirt in the mirror. Maybe Joe had some last minute advice to give him. 

"What makes you think I'm thinking of something?" Joe countered back, sounding collected as Matteo chuckled.

"You're making your inquisitive look," he explained, watching Joe in the reflection of the mirror with a raised eyebrow on his fathers face, "You always make that look when you're in deep thought. Trust me, I've seen you make that look so many times,"

Joe silently smiled, leaning against the door frame as his hands were shoved in his pocket.His face softened slightly, analyzing his son and was deep within his thoughts making Matteo stop smoothing out his shirt.Perhaps Joe was thinking of something far deep than he should, making Matteo finally turn on his heel to face his father fully and knit his eyebrows together in confusion and worry.

"Are you okay, Baba?" He asked, watching Joe pause for a moment before he snapped out of some kind of trance that he was in and he merely smiled at Matteo.He shocked his head and walked over to place his hands on Matteo's shoulders.

"Just reminiscing is all," Joe explained, keeping it simple and with no explanation.Matteo didn't believe him, he could tell something else thaws harboring the mind of his father.He's seen his father in deep thought before, dozing off in the middle of a painting or even losing his focus on a massive football game he was looking forward to watching for months.He never said anything about it, but now that he was seeing it, he was more curious about it more than ever.

"You just have a good time tonight with Ophelia tonight and tell me how it goes," Joe said to Matteo, giving him his signature fatherly smile.Matteo smiled back, knowing that he wasn't going o go anywhere with this kind of argument with him tonight.Of course, he wanted to know what Joe was thinking about, but because he already had plans tonight with Ophelia, he was going to let it rest tonight. 

"I will, Baba," He replied, giving Joe a small smile as well. 

* * *

Matteo was pacing the floor back and forth in the living room, trying to calm his own nerves and he waited for Ophelia to come from her room and meet him for their dinner.The table was already set with lit candles, the homemade pasta was sitting nice and warm on the stovetop with the bread and salad on the side, and a bottle of wine that Joe picked for them was chilled on the dinner table.

He didn't look too fancy, just a nice pressed dress shirt and fitted jeans, his hair staying in its place from how Nile styled it and his heart going so fast behind his chest he thought he was experiencing a heart attack.Maybe he thought he was overdressed, he thought of that up until he saw Ophelia meet him in the living room after Nicky and Joe left the house for their double date. 

What first took his breath away was that she was wearing a dress.

It was a summer dress for certain, nothing real fancy with fringes or puffiness.It was simple, a pale green summer dress that reflected her green eyes and made them so bright it was inviting for Matteo to witness.She had a black cardigan sweater over the dress to look a bit more modest, but she was stunning.Matteo felt bad that he didn't know that she owned a dress, but maybe something in the back of his mind was telling him that she bought a dress for that particular night.Possibly Nile helped her buy a dress, and if that was the case, he had to thank Nile whole heatedly.

Her hair, now down to her shoulders, was thick and wavy to frame her face perfectly.Matteo couldn't help himself to think that she looked beautiful, seeing every freckle pop out on her fair skin, how the curves around her hips and legs were showing delicately from the dress, and how her smile radiated so widely when the looked at each other in silence and drank each other in. He's seen all various types of beauty all around the world, but the beauty that Ophelia showed at the moment in the living room was beyond words and description.

Matteo knew it then, he was in love with her.

Matteo remembered that night perfectly, sitting in a waiting breath as Ophelia took the first bite of the fresh pasta.It was an old recipe that was taught to him by Nicky, who knew the ingredients and recipe within his mind and never had to write it down once.He also wanted to plan out the dinner itself to make it not just comfortable for Ophelia, but maybe showing Ophelia his feelings for her delicately and securely.

Once she took the first bite, Matteo saw her eyes light up and look so warm as a smile was seen on her lips, a small inhale was heard from her and she finally locked eyes with him.The one gaze she gave him was enough for Matteo to feel a blush coming through his cheeks and onto his neck. 

"You made this yourself?" Ophelia asked him in a breath, sounding so shocked and yet genuine about it as Matteo grinned widely and nodded his head, "Matteo….this is amazing!It's beyond delicious,"

Matteo blushed a bit darker from the sincere compliment, "Thank you.I only had a small amount of help from my father,"

"This is one of the best pasta dishes I have ever tasted in my life," Ophelia confessed to him in a gentle tone, seeming a bit shy with him from across the table, but she wasn't going shy completely shy away from telling him how she felt about the meal, "Have you made this before?"

"Never," Matteo conversed to her, seeing her cock her head at him, "I know, I know!I've always watched my fathers make it from scratch, ever since I was little.But..I wanted to try it this time in hopes that you would like it,"

A small pause hung between them, having Matteo think for a split second that he might have overstepped in that last part.But Ophelia kept grinning at him, showing no change in her appearance.Matteo watched her eyes as they glowed in the candlelight, seeing how cool and warm they looked.

"I love it, Matteo," She simply stated to him, having the atmosphere feel so much lighter. Matteo inwardly sighed in relief, thinking that he went through one hurtle and feel a bit more at ease within his body.After that, they both went into a familiar rhythm and tempo with their conversation.It was light, talking about each other's day, the recent recon that was out in Romania, and the upcoming plans that the group was formulating to move to the Canadian Rockies for a few years. 

Matteo loved talking with Ophelia about anything and everything on his mind, he knew she wasn't going to judge him or bring him ill advice. They both grew close to each other in every conversation, whether it was light or serious.It was also a ruler hat Matteo kept to himself never to mention Jasper or what lead to Ophelia's death with her.In fact, all that she went through with her ex-husband was never brought up.Matteo didn't what to do that to her since she was getting better with her new Immortal life. 

It felt like the time with her was flying by as they talked, they both at their pasta with ease and drank down the wine.Once they were done with their meal, they still talked together.Even with full stomachs and warm cheeks, Matteo didn't have the heart to end this night.It felt so comfortable and right, sitting across from her and seeing some more of feeling being reciprocated from her. 

Finally, Matteo felt the reluctance to clear the table with the dishes.He took her dishes with no hesitance, walking them over to the kitchen sink and placing them in the sink.Right when he did, he heard the radio turn on.He looked over his shoulder, seeing Ophelia slightly crouching over the stereo to turn on the CD player.Music flowed in the room, a familiar song was heard and it made Matteo pause for a moment.The sound of the guitar playing before the first verse coming through made Matteo grin.

_While I'm far away from you, my baby…._

_I know, it's hard for you my baby…_

Matteo turned to look and see Ophelia slicing off the flats she was wearing, curling and uncurling her toes on the hardwood floor as she moved to open the back sliding door slightly, bring in some of the warm air from the night into the room as she was somewhat swaying with the music.Matteo watched for a brief moment, seeing Ophelia in both a vulnerable and yet powerful state as she had her eyes closed, shifting from one foot to another with the rhythm of the song while it played.His own heart was bursting a bit more, mostly because this song was very close to his heart.He grew up to this song, hearing it brought him both peace and familiarity. Matteo didn't know why that was the case for him with this song from some band that was alive so long ago, but it was almost engrained within his bones and his bloodstream.

"You know, this is my favorite song?" Matteo asked lightly, walking over to Ophelia and see her open her eyes to him.

"Is it?" Ophelia asked, sounding so warm in her tone as she stopped swaying for a brief moment as Matteo stood in front of her.He didn't know if it was because he had a full belly and wine in his system, or maybe it was the mood lightning that was showing the shades of color in her hair, but something within him was wanting him to hold her close.Not just emotionally anymore, but physically.He finally acted in what he wished to do, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together as his other hadn't slowly wrapped around her waist.Ophelia didn't hesitate, at least she didn't show it as her hand went on his shoulder and her other hand was on his arm. 

Before he knew it, they were swaying with the song and wrapped up with one another. 

It almost felt like two puzzle pieces being molded together to make the entire puzzle complete.How Ophelia was close enough to Matteo for him to breathe in the small amount of perfume she was wearing, along with the smaller scent of her shampoo that smelled of lemons, that alone was enough to have him not wish to breathe in anything else.How someone who has this kind of hold of him both scared Matteo and intrigued him at the same time. 

_Each night before you go to bed, my baby…._

_Whisper a little, prayer for me my baby….._

It wasn't that he was unlucky with love or the notion of being in love, but he never thought he would be in love himself.He had a girlfriend at one time back in University, a boyfriend at another time right before he landed his career job, but that was before he was Immortal and things changed for him.It was when he thought he had time in front of him and he had nothing in jeopardy.

Being Immortal changed all of it.

Ophelia came into his life in such a way that it was unique.He found her kindness a gift, a true gift that he wished everyone in the world should have.He found her integrity astounding for all who's seen and learn from it.But most of all, he found her strength something he wished he had.Her strength was from pain and torment that no one should have, but she wasn't wallowing in that pain.Ophelia was moving on from that pain and trying to get better, and it was clearly seen but everyone else around her.Since she told Matteo everything that did happen to her, all she could do was go forward and upward.It made Matteo insanely proud of her to see how far she has come, being a witness to all of it himself.

"I haven't danced with someone like this in a very long time," Ophelia explained in between them as they swayed with the music, Matteo looking down at her since he had some height on her and she grinned at him, showing no remorse in what she said.

"Neither have I," Matteo agreed, "And I don't regret,"

"Nor do I," Ophelia resounded back just as certain and quickly, "You make me feel safe, Matteo.I want you to know that I feel safe with you and it's…it's been a while."

"I would protect you if I could," Matteo promised her, searching her eyes intensely as they kept their gentle rhythm moving back and forth, "Although I doubt you need it,"

"It's a different kind of safe I feel with you," Ophelia explained, having Matteo look at her in wonder as she went on, "You don't judge me or see me as broken because of me being hard of hearing.You see me completely whole…all of the part of me and yet you still care to be my friend,"

"Because you're not broken," Matteo said to her with no hesitance, seeing her search his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth, "You were never broken.At least…at least not to me,"

Matteo didn't know how he has gotten so bold with Ophelia in how he was talking to her in such a way, but he wasn't going to hold back.He felt like he had to tell her, or at least show her in some way, that she moved him both inwardly and outwardly at the same time.It crept upon him, a slow crawl that first got under his skin, then into his ears, and then over his heart. 

"That what I like about you," Ophelia confessed to him, finding her head resting on his chest as she snuggled into his embrace a bit more.Matteo didn't mind, it felt imitate with her and yet still casual at the same time as they both were almost slowing down their dancing, "You see the whole person, not just pieces or fragments.So many people in the world only see parts of a person, but not you.I never felt exposed by your or anything….so maybe that why falling in love with you was easy."

That was set in stone in how she said it, no hesitation or uneasiness in her tone.Ophelia spoke of her love for Matteo as easily as if she was breathing.It smoothed over Matteo, giving him the sensation as if he was placing his head underwater in the coolest ocean, or breathing in the warmest breeze at the beginning of summer.It was natural and soothing, it was thrilling and exciting.

"I know it sounds silly for me to confess this to you," Ophelia went on, sounding a bit sheepish as now they were mostly at a standstill, contenting to hold each other close and not daring to release their hold on one another, "But these past couple of years has made me realize more about myself, how my past is in the past and no longer haunting me.I have you to thank for that,"

"I….I didn't.." Matteo was at a loss for words.In his mind, he was only a good friend to her and someone she could connect with in their Immortal family.He listened at the times when she needed someone to connect with, taught her some fighting techniques that he learned some time ago when he was starting out as an Immortal, he even got into knowing more and more about her on a deeper level as time passed them by.He only thought what he was doing was normal: simply being there for her.

"You showed up," Ophelia stated simply, now they both weren't moving at all but merely talking in hushed tones and having the music keep them at bay, "No one has shown up for me like that…not in a very long time.It's been a very long time for someone like you to be in my life, and I never thought I would have it again.It wasn't my ex-husband, not by a long shot.Maybe what I thought I had with him was love, but it was only infatuation.I didn't love him, nor did I love anyone else every to this degree,"

Finally, Ophelia moved her head off of Matteo's chest to look up at him.He could see it in her eyes and in how she was still holding onto him.But his own heart too was feeling that sensation of a shift, feeling as though it was expanding and refusing to back down or get smaller.Perhaps he too was feeling all that she was confessing to him, maybe he was trying to modest and no push it himself. 

"It's always been you," She confessed to him simply. 

They met each other in a delicate kiss.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

**Fez, Morocco**

Matteo woke up to the smell of strong coffee being made in the kitchen.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he was facing the wide-open window.He heard the local market below him, already busy with the day and the sun was about to peak into his room.The air was cooler than it was when Matteo came to the very same apartment some time ago, right before he dreamed of Ophelia for the first time.

Right before his life changed.

He heard the soft sound of bare feet walking over the floorboards from the hallway outside the bedroom, then the feet came to a halt near his side of the bed.Matteo could hear the small clatter of a plate being placed in the nightstand next to his head as a small touch was now on the nape of his neck and a gentle kiss placed on his cheek, right under his eyes.

"Good morning, my love,"

Matteo rolled over onto his back, stretching out his spine and seeing Ophelia perching over him from the side of the bed, grinning at him and having her hair fall around her face almost in a halo of sorts.Matteo grinned up at her, reaching with one hand to frame the side of her face as she nuzzled into his palm against her cheek.

"Good morning," he replied, leaning up a bit to plant a morning kiss against her lips.She grinned through the kiss, planting a smaller kiss back before pulling away and moving Matteo's curls around a bit with her fingers, "You woke up before me, that’s not like you,"

"I slept so well I woke up to make the both of us breakfast," Ophelia explained, moving away from him for Matteo to sit up in the bed and against the headboard.She handed him a mug of black coffee, Matteo grinning from ear to ear as he breathed in the mug and sighed in bliss.Ophelia sat on the side of the bed, Matteo seeing she was wearing one of his University shirts and some pajama bottoms, looking beyond beautiful to him as he took a small sip.

"Careful!It's really hot!" Ophelia said in worry as he drank down a bit of the fresh coffee.He just smiled, having the taste of coffee already brighten him up instantly as he looked at Ophelia.

"This is perfect," he replied to him, carefully placing the mug on the nightstand before he reached out to frame her face, seeing her worry melting away as he leaned forward to give her a loving kiss.It was almost like an addiction with her, kissing her and feeling that wave of adrenaline every time their lips touched.Since the first time, he never felt this way before and he never wanted to have it leave him ever again.

She changed him from the inside out.

After that first night in that living room in Cape Town, both Ophelia and Matteo decided to be together officially.They would take it slow, of course, making sure they wouldn't rush into anything that would harm their new relationship.Yet they both embraced it fully.They kept the gestures simple and minimal, even when the others found out about it and they were beyond happy with the news.He avoided the playfully eyes from all of them, seeing how they were pleased and somewhat teasing about the new couple. 

His fathers were happy for him, seeing that brightness and joy in Matteo's eyes whenever he was with Ophelia or when they would be in a wrapped embrace.They almost could see a small remembrance of themselves when they were starting as a couple, though their story was very different and a little bloodier.In the end, they both found themselves beyond proud of Matteo and having someone in his life that he could love, and that would love him fully in return.

They took the first few months delicately and gently, merely enjoying each other's company and the light atmosphere with one another.Holding hands with one another whenever they got the chance, having their own dates when they had downtime or a few days off from recon or a job.Mostly, they just wanted to be close by to one another as a see of balance and peace.Matteo never wanted to push it farther than it should since this was all new for them both.The last thing he would do to Ophelia that made her feel unsafe and uneasy. 

Ophelia understood, and they both had their love for one another blossom in its own time.

"What shall we do today?" Ophelia asked Matteo as he pulled her into his embrace in the bed, having her rest against him with his arm around her shoulders.He breathed in her hair, the hidden scent of the coffee in her locks as well as the shampoo she used the night prior.He loved the unique smell about her, it reminded him of home.

"Oh, I don't know," Matteo hummed in amusement, "We can go into the market and get some fresh meat and spices for dinner tonight.I think they have some fresh fruit that came in this morning,"

"If we stay in this bed for too long, then we'll have the last pick of the food," Ophelia advised him, "Remember what happened last time when we took too long in bed?"

Matteo had to chuckle as he nodded his head, "We got the rotten meat.That was uncomfortable for us, we both got food poisoning throughout the night,"

"That poor vendor felt terrible when we told him the next day," Ophelia agreed, "However, I wish not to have that happen to us again.So let's start the day on a good note and get some delicious food together, hmm?Shall we?"

She turned in his arms and faced him, the warmth she harbored was all over her now and Matteo beamed at her.Having this time with her, alone and away from the others, meant the world to him.With safety above them as they slept, and peace between them as they would kiss and embrace one another, all Matteo could think about was the future he was going to have with this woman. 

"Yes, we shall," He replied, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is semi-sappy, so bear with me! 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one! I should knock it out in a few days because I was sent home from work from a COVID scare (A coworker tested positive and they wanted me to go home and be tested just in case I was exposed ) 
> 
> I'll make the last chapter worthwhile!

**1 Month Later**

**Fez, Morocco**

"Here we go, sweetheart,"

Matteo was sitting next to Ophelia, holding her hand in a death grip as they both were watching her ex-husband's trial sentencing, hearing the sentencing commence on Matteo's Laptop.It took years to finally give Jasper his sentencing for her murder.There were plenty of reasons why it took so long: delays making weeks turn into months, and the original trial was placed hold several times because of bad scheduling. But finally, after years of waiting and already knowing he was going to be in jail for what he did, it was time for the actual sentencing to commence. 

It was live on the internet,the link was sent to them from both Lance and Booker when they heard the sentencing was that day.Matteo asked, very carefully and gently, if Ophelia wanted to watch the sentencing play out and see the outcome.He was certain she was going to say no, already leaving the past in the past. She wanted to leave that part of her life and look to the future.But when they woke up that morning and they saw the link that was sent to them, seeing that it was held in New York City, Ophelia wanted to watch it.

"Are you sure?" Matteo signed to Ophelia, seeing her look at the laptop that was open and ready for them.They sat together on the couch and drank their coffee after having a light breakfast while trying to survive the upcoming heatwave that hotter morning in Fez.Ophelia, finally moving her eyes from the laptop and over to Matteo, seeing him watch her in concern.Although she looked composed next to him on their sofa, he still wanted to make sure she was going to be strong enough, eternally.

"I know he's not going to hurt me anymore," She reassured him, patting his hand that was on her lap and she gave him a small but kind smile, "I'm stronger than I was before, I'm not afraid of him.If anything, he should be afraid of me,"

Matteo had to crack a smile from that comment, almost feeling a swell of pride with her as she did look strong in that moment.There was no fear in this, nothing holding her back or making her feel remorseful.She grew so much since she came into his life as an Immortal, and Matteo felt beyond blessed to have seen her growth right in front of his eyes.He leaned over kissing her skin right under her eyes and she snuggled into him some more on the couch.

"I love how strong you are and that you can see it now," Matteo said against her hair as he kissed her forehead.

"It's because of you I'm stronger, honey," Ophelia hummed to him, then they both watched in silence.It was almost exhausting for Ophelia to watch as a few people were giving statements to the court in favor of Ophelia.First, it was one of their neighbors that lived on the same floor, claiming that he heard the massive fight between Jasper and Ophelia the night she died.The second witness was her friend who was trying to help her leave town.Ophelia couldn't help but have a few tears fall as she was watching her friend giving her speech at the podium, answering every question given to her with a brave face.

"We were high school friends," Ophelia explained in a hushed tone, "Her name's Chloe.She was my best friend…and she was willing to help me get away from him,"

"Sounds like the perfect friend," Matteo hummed to her as Chloe was finishing what she prepared.When she was walking away, Matteo could see how Chloe too was crying and trying to hold it together herself.The last person to speak at the podium was Jasper's mother, Ophelia's ex-mother-in-law named Sarah.She looked like a tough woman, prime and well put together with her hair in a high bun and her eyes drilling ahead. 

She never once looked at her son while she spoke, only looking at the judge.The way she spoke about her son and how disappointed she was in him, how she was appalled in his sons' actions and disowned him there in court.Ophelia looked at her in shock, then looking over at Jasper and seeing no emotion on his face.It was like he was a statue, showing nothing on his face as every statement was made and hearing what the prosecutors had to say against him.Even when his attorney was reading his statement on how Jasper was mentally unstable, Jasper showing nothing.No tears, no remorse.

He was made of stone in the end.

Finally, it was time for the verdict to be read and the sentencing to commence.Matteo and Ophelia sat up a bit as everyone in the courtroom stood while the judge came back into the room to give the sentencing to Jasper.

Matteo, though he was watching the screen with a massive sigh of relief, felt Ophelia almost melt into his hold and was resting her head against his shoulder to almost relieve some of the weight she was feeling.He wanted to shot it out from the rooftops, just for the sake of Ophelia no longer needing to be worried or afraid.Of course, there was nothing that Jasper could do that would be worse than what he did to her.And even if he could, Matteo knew from the bottom of his heart that he would kill him before he would touch her again.Not just him, but the others would make him hurt too.

Her new family would never dare to have her hurt again.

"Because of the evidence against you, and from what we heard today from those who came forward in honor of your late wife, I find myself highly unable to put in the right words to describe how I feel about what you have done to her…"

The judge was going through a rant with Jasper while Matteo finally looked over at Ophelia and away from the trial.She was still watching, but even Matteo could see how a wave of relief and a sigh was on her lips.No longer was she going to think she would have to look over her shoulder or have a second thought about him in the middle of the night.This time, she looked light and somewhat happy, though her emotions were still simmering on the surface. 

He only wished he could kiss away the small fear that was still there on her face, soothe out that pain she would feel every once in awhile against her head when she would sleep at night and have a nightmare of the night she was murdered.It all pained him, yet to see her get up every morning with soothing kisses against his lips was enough for Matteo to know how much of a blessing she was to him. 

Finally, the judge gave him the sentencing, and it felt like the weight on Ophelia's chest was finally released. 

"You will serve a life sentence with no chance of parole.And I do pray for your soul in prison, Mr. Cunningham."

* * *

Matteo's phone buzzed, getting up from his spot on the bed as he unraveling himself from a sleeping Ophelia.She nuzzled into the pillow she was sleeping on, still asleep as Matteo kissed her cheek.Once he placed the blanket over her body, Matteo glided out of the bed with no noise to be heard while he was grabbing his phone and quietly leaving the bedroom.Once he was outside of the bedroom, he answered the phone call.

"Hey, Papa."

"Hello, Matteo.I wanted to check on you and Ophelia," Nicky said on the other line while Matteo was walking more into the living room to sit on the couch.He noticed it was now late in the afternoon, realizing that both Matteo and Ophelia went to sleep right after the trial ended and Ophelia needed a good cry to let it all out from within her. That was about 2 hours ago.

"We're okay.She was wiped out from all that happened and she crashed on the couch.You watched the trial, didn't you?" Matteo asked as he was rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.He heard Nicky sigh on his end.

"We couldn't help it, Matteo," Nicky explained to him calmly, "When Booker told us about it this morning, it was right after he sent you the link.We all watched it, thinking about Ophelia the whole time and what she was thinking,"

"She was….it…." Matteo started to explain, but he paused.How could he tell his father what Ophelia was feeling when he didn't know?He was never going to pry into her mind and find out what was there, he wanted her to come to him with that.From what he saw, she seemed okay with it, but it was still heavy on her.

"It's still a bit much for her," Matteo admitted, sounding tired himself from just mentioning it. 

"What about you?" Nicky asked, "What are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly?" Matteo countered back.

"Of course," Nicky reassured him.

"A part of me is glad that the bastard is locked up for good and he'll rot for what he did to her," Matteo explained, grimacing a bit, "Sorry, Papa.That sounded bad,"

"I understand," Nicky said to Matteo with his soothing and low tone, "If it helps, Quynh was sharpening her knives while she was watching Jasper during the trial.We all were glad to hear he got the punishment that he deserved, but now we're just worried for Ophelia,"

"Yeah, me too," Matteo said in a timid tone.Of course, he was worried for her, he would never stop swooning for her,Maybe it came with the territory of him being in love with her and committing to her.As much as he knew she could take care of herself, it was different when it came to holding onto trauma and now attempting to let it go.

"Matteo," Nicky said his name soothingly, almost like Matteo was a little boy all over again, "You being there with her as this is happening is beyond supportive.I know she feels it, and she needs it."

"I know, Papa," Matteo said in a softer tone, "I just…I want to do more for her,"

"All you can do right now is be next to her," Nicky reminded him "And I want you to know that we are behind the both of you.Your Baba and I were talking a little bit after we watched the trial, and maybe you both can enjoy some time in Malta together at the cottage.Given the circumstances of course,"

Matteo was taken back from the suggestion, sitting up a bit on the couch.He knew Malta was a special place that his fathers would go to when they needed some time together, a quaint house that overlooked the sea always brought them peace and joy.He's been there a few times in the past as a little boy, but he ultimately knew that it was a home for his Papa and Baba. 

"That's real nice of you, Papa," Matteo soothingly said to him, "But that's your home with Baba.I don't want to—"

"We're still out in Canada right now wrapping up a smaller job so it's no trouble," Nicky reassured him, but Matteo bit his lower lip, "It's the least we can do for the both of you because we had a sense this was going to be tolling, especially on Ophelia."

"Actually, I have already planned out something for the both of us," Matteo explained, scratching his curls.

"Really?" Nicky asked, sounding curious, "What were you thinking?"

"Does Booker have any connections to someone who has a decent boat out near the Caribbean?"

* * *

**Nassau, Caribbean**

**1 Month Later**

Summertime in Nassau was hot but busy with tourists.Yet it was the perfect time for Matteo to take Ophelia out on a yacht to sail around the Caribbean.He had plenty of years under his belt when it came to sailing, thanks to his fathers of course.Booker found him a decent sailboat that included a cabin fit for two, thanks to a connection he had from a past recon he was on.Matteo would take Ophelia sailing for a few weeks until they would reconnect with the rest of the group in Canada to start prepping and planning for a massive recon they recently got hired for.

It was in good shape when Matteo took it out onto the water, already remembering the tips and tricks Joe taught him back in the day while he took them out in open waters.They were close enough to land not to be fearful of pirates, but they were mostly on their own.The boat had enough space to have them hold food for a few days at a time, then they would go into port and reload on provisions. 

Matteo felt like he was in a dream, being able to wake up with Ophelia in his arms and the small rocking of the boat.They would spend most of their days out in the sun, no care of getting sunburned merely because their skin would repair itself within moments.But Matteo didn't mind seeing the small tint of sun on Ophelia's skin as she would read on the deck, or jump into the clear waters.By the time the sun was setting over the Nassau hills and the moon would hang over them, Matteo and Ophelia made dinner and would sit out on the edge of the boat, watching the stars scattered in the sky.

One night Matteo showed Ophelia the constellations while they were sitting together out on the boat.He remembered seeing them so many times as a young boy, sitting in his father's lap and watching him in interest as he pointed to the scattered stars.Now this time, he knew them mostly by memory. 

"Over there is Taurus, see it?" Matteo asked as he pointed with his left hand, Ophelia nodding as she followed where he was pointing.She then noticed something on his hand, looking with a hint go curiosity.

"What's that on your hand?"

Matteo paused, looking at his hand and where Ophelia was pointing.He saw it was a small scar near his thumb, grinning and holding his hand between them.

"Oh, this?It's a scar from an accident I got as a kid," Matteo explained, pausing for a moment before he remembered when he precisely got that scar.Ophelia watched him, seeing that he was in deep thought.She then reached over to lace their fingers together, keeping the hold gentle and light. 

"I was climbing a tree out in Italy," Matteo explained, turning their joined hands over to look at the small scar again, "It was a decent treeat this small park, right near the apartment we were staying at,"

* * *

**10 Years Old**

_"Careful, Piccolo!Don't go too high,"_

_"He's fine, Joe,"_

_Matteo was scaling the medium-sized tree that was in the park not too far away from their apartment.He was already out of school for the day and was spending time in the park with his Baba and Andy.Andy and Joe were talking and sitting on the bench, right next to the very tree Matteo was climbing._

_Even though he was 10 years old, Matteo was getting more adventurous by the day.If something was climbable, he was going to go climb it with no hesitation.Which in return, turned his fathers into nervous wrecks.Especially Joe, who at any point was going to lose his hair from all the anxiety he was getting because of Matteo and his climbing nature._

_"Look how high I am, Baba!" Matteo said in excitement, looking down at his father and Andy.Joe looked up, his eyes going rather large as he got up from the bench and rushed over in worry.Andy got up more gradually, not even worried at all as she walked over with Joe._

_"Matteo, that's high enough!" Joe warned him, looking so concerned.Matteo froze, seeing how his father looked very worried and almost angry with him.Maybe he was in trouble, Matteo not understanding. Andy looked up too, not as scared as Joe was but also thinking in her head.She placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, almost in a way to calm him down._

_"Your dad's right, kid.Why don't you come on down slowly, just like I taught you, so we can get ready for dinner, okay?" Andy asked him, Matteo nodding his head.The last thing he wanted to do was get in trouble with anyone in his family, especially with his father.He looked down at his feet, seeing where he was doing to place it first.As he starting to go down, he could hear Andy talk to Joe in a low tone._

_"He's doing fine, Joe.He knows how to climb, I've shown him a dozen times," Andy reassured him calmly as Matteo took another set down onto another branch.He felt like he had a good grip with his left hand as he was about to go on a thicker branch with his feet when he slipped._

_Suddenly his left hand was sliced open against a sharp branch, Matteo crying out and falling slightly to land roughly on the thick branch.His stomach collided hard on the branch, almost banging his head against the tree itself._

_"MATTEO!"_

_Matteo felt hands on his hips as he was slowly being pulled off the thick branch and being cradled into his father's arms.His hand was in so much pain, blood coming out from the wound where he was sliced.Joe held him close to his chest as he rushed him over to the bench, Andy right behind him as Matteo started crying._

_"Easy, easy Matteo.I got you, Piccolo," Joe said in a rushed tone over and over.Matteo was still crying, feeling the blossoming pain of his stomach from slamming onto a branch and the slice on his hand._

_"It hurts, Baba!My h-h-hand hurts!" Matteo said a blubbering tone into Joe's shirt.Andy was holding his wounded hand, looking it over with her piercing eyes as Matteo was watching her with his watery eyes.Joe was holding him so close to his body, already a mess himself as Andy was remaining calm in front of both of them._

_"It's minor, but it'll scar for sure.We can get it cleaned up at the house with Nicky's First Aid Kit," Andy said to Joe.Joe nodded his head as he picked Matteo up bridal style and followed Andy the short distance to the house.Matteo was watching his father the entire time, seeing his father look down at him and giving him a soft and protective smile._

_"I got you, Piccolo.Don't you worry, okay?You're gonna be just fine," Joe said to him as they walked across the street, "In fact, you're being very brave right now for your Baba!"_

_"I-I I am?" Matteo asked in a hiccup, "B-But…I went too high and you didn't like it!I'm sorry for not listening, B-B-Baba…"_

_"Oh no, it's okay!It's alright, Matteo, I was just afraid for you," Joe reassured him, "But you're so brave for climbing that high, and you're even braver now,"Matteo still didn't understand, but he felt a bit safer in his father's arm.He snuggled into Joe's hold a bit more as Joe kissed his curls, Andy opening the door into the courtyard of their apartment complex.Although he was in pain in both his stomach and arm, Matteo felt very loved by his father and Aunt Andy then, more than he thought he would._

* * *

**Present Day**

"I've never seen my father so concerned like that before," Matteo said to Ophelia, looking away from the scar finally and over to her.He had to chuckle from what he was remembering from that day, "I remembered Nicky having a heart attack when he heard what happened. I…I felt really terrible that day because of how I made my dads scared,"

"You were a little boy," Ophelia reassured him soothingly, pulling their joined hands up for her to kiss the distinct scar, "Young boys are meant to scrape their knees and get small scars like this.It's normal, trust me,"

"I know," Matteo said in a grin, "And even after the long talk I had with both of them about being safe, I still felt a bit bad, you know?I never wanted them to be mad at me, not once,"

"That shows you love them both so much," Ophelia said to him, "And I know they love you too.I don't think I have ever seen two parents love their child to such a degree, not in the same way that your fathers loved you then and still love you now,"

Matteo blushed madly then, Ophelia seeing him blush made her grin widely at him.It was one thing to hear from one of his family members growing up that his fathers loved him immensely, he's heard it so many times.It wasn't that he was numb to it, but it was normal.Now, hearing it from Ophelia who never watched him grow up, who never saw what his fathers went through to keep him safe and secure, it was almost flattering, to say the least.Both go his fathers fought tooth and nail to have Matteo have as much of a normal childhood as possible, even with a few exceptions and broken rules along the way.

In the end, his fathers were the best in his mind.

"I was thinking," Ophelia explained to Matteo, wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they were watching the stars some more from their spot on the boat, "After this job in Canada and when going to go together…I want to see the house where you grew up,"

"I had a couple of houses where I grew up, sweetheart," Matteo reminded her lovingly, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"The house in Switzerland," Ophelia said, "Where you were a baby,"

Matteo looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting her to want to go to that house, "Why do you want to go there?"

"Don't know," Ophelia replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "You told me how much you loved that house, that's where you met Booker and Quynh, and it seemed like a place that you hold very close to your heart.I want to be able to see it for myself.Nicky still has it under his name, right?"

Matteo paused, thinking of the home.He hasn't been there since he was 10 years old and they moved to Italy.He did love that house, forgetting that he mentioned that house once or twice to Ophelia in the past.The memories of the rooms in the house were coming back to him, how he would run from room to room when he was really small, or even how he would go hiking with his father in the summer and the weather was perfect.Those memories were precious to him, precious and good. 

"He does," Matteo answered Ophelia, "And I think we should."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

**Switzerland**

"It's still in good condition!Look, the wood's holding up!"

"Of course it is, Habibi.Your handiwork is exceptional.Whereas mine is mediocre,"

"Nicolò, don't say such things,"

Matteo and Ophelia were walking hand in hand into the snug but quaint home out in Switzerland, Matteo being greeted with the odor of dust and contained air from the home being closed up all of those years.It looked just the same as he remembered: the couch that was in the middle of the open floor plan of the living room, the worn-down run underneath the couch, and the fireplace with no life in it.The kitchen, as small as it was, had the familiar tile and countertops, yet now it was horrendously outdated.Even the large windows that looked out in the backyard were the same, just a bit dusty and needed a wipe down.In the end, it was his childhood home, his true childhood home.

Nicky and Joe came along with the two of them to check on the house.Matteo explained that he wanted to show Ophelia the home, in which Nicky wholeheartedly agreed and even suggested he and Joe could come along to make some repairs.Since it was under Nicky's name, he had the keys to the house and was hoping to perhaps remodel it in case they were going to use it again in the future, claiming that home was one of his "favorite"safe houses they've ever owned.Apart from Malta, this house held memories, mostly because of Matteo and how they sheltered him there.

Joe, though he was just as happy to hear that Matteo wanted to go back to that house, seemed to be a bit more reserved about it.Matteo was a bit concerned that something was wrong with him, seeing his face look a bit neutral as he talked to his father in Canada about his plan with the house.Joe agreed to go, but he left it at that and excused himself before Matteo could ask him what was wrong.Nicky just patted his hand soothingly, showing Matteo his signature kind stare and smile.

"It's nothing, Matteo.That house just bring back memories for your Baba,"

So now the four of them were there at the house while the rest of the group made either way down to India, getting some intel on a potential crime ring that was getting far too big and needed to downsize with their help.They were going to be fine without the four of them, and it was the perfect opportunity to do some upkeep and remodeling on the house.

The weather was nice enough, not too cold just yet since the snowstorm season was not there in the village and the Alps, not for another month or so.They opened the windows to bring in some of the breezes while they were drinking in the house itself.Ophelia was looking at everything in fascination, Matteo was mostly quiet as he was showing her the rooms.He could remember certain memories from the house, and although it's been far too long since he was a mortal, he still remembered a few things here and there when he was a little boy in these walls.

"Oh, over here…" Matteo said to Ophelia as he ushered her over to the backyard and the door that was slightly opened, "I learned how to ride a bike out there.It was in the spring, and I fell over the first two times before I got the hang of it,"Ophelia grinned as Mateo was showing her little areas of the house that he remembered the most.It was almost nostalgic for him, and the fact that Ophelia was enjoying every bit of it was making Matteo all the happier.

"My old room was down here!" Matteo said, almost in excitement as they walked down the hallway and over to his old room.He pushed the door open and was about to talk to Ophelia about all the good times in there when he stopped abruptly.Ophelia did too, they both saw that the room was already occupied.

Joe was there, standing in the middle and looking very deep in thought.

Matteo and Ophelia watched in silence for a few long moments, seeing Joe standing still and looking ahead at the far wall.His old bed, which was covered in a trap, was against the wall as it was before.He also saw his dresser covered as well, nothing else was seen or evident.But all Matteo was looking at was his father, seeing how still he was and not moving or saying a word.

At first, Matteo had no idea what he was looking at, but he then looked over the shoulder briefly.Some of the wallpaper was peeling off and Matteo couldn't faintly see the old artwork on the wall that Joe painted for him as a toddler.Then he knew, he finally realized what was going on with his father.It took him long enough to know and he felt a bit bad that it was too long, but since he was there now with his father, he felt a though he wanted to talk to him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Ophelia whispered in his ear, giving Matteo a quick kiss before she slipped out of the room.Matteo was grateful that she picked up on the silent cue that this conversation was needing to be a private one.He stood there in silence near the door, watching his father as Joe was clutching something over his chest and looking at the old wallpaper that was evident in front of him.The way Joe stood there in the middle of the room, his old childhood bedroom, made Matteo think that Joe was taking a trip down memory lane himself. 

Finally, Matteo saw Joe's shoulders moving slightly and in a jerky manner.Matteo's heart broke: Joe was crying.

"Baba," Matteo said in a hushed tone, walking into the room some more and placing his hands on Joe's shoulders.Joe said nothing, but he sighed and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, _Piccolo_ ," he said in a small tone, trying to control himself as he then turned to face his son.Matteo saw the tears in his eyes, his face is flushed and drained.It pained Matteo to see his father, his strong father, crumbling from seeing old wallpaper appearing on the wall. 

"Why are you sorry?" Matteo asked, reaching up to move the tears from his fathers' cheeks.

"I...I don't know what came over me in here," Joe said in a shrug, slightly briefly as he looked around at the room with a small smile on his lips, "This house….this room…it brings back a lot of memories and feelings for me.It makes me remember you as a little boy….my little boy,"

"I understand," Matteo said in a hum, then gesturing to the small bed, "Let's sit down,"

He moved the tarp out of the way and they both sat down side by side, avoiding the dust of the bare mattress and Matteo rubbing his arm as Joe seemed a bit better.

"This was your first room…your first home," Joe explained, giving a nervous laugh, "You had your firsts here in these walls: first words and first steps!I remember the day I painted this room for you when you were just a baby, right when we arrived here at the house.I made it a surprise for everyone, and you should have seen the look on your Papa's face, he thought it was breathtaking,"

"I loved this room," Matteo said in agreement, looking over at the walls and seeing some of the old painting behind the wallpaper too, "This room always made me feel safe, even on my worst days.I remembered when you made the constellations for me.I was so excited to see it, and you made it my birthday present,"

"I barely remember that day," Joe admitted, "How can you remember that?"

Matteo gave his father a loving stare, "Because you made it for me.I felt that you loved me more than life itself when you showed me the room after you spent hours painting it."

Joe grinned at his son, another wave of tears threatening to come out as they locked eyes with one another.Matteo patted his father's hand as he looked around the room a little bit longer.He did remember being so small and always coming in here to play with his toys, to go hide from Nile while they played Hide and Seek, or to snuggle with one or both of his fathers when he was having a nightmare.

"A part of me never wanted you to grow up, you know," Joe said in a soft tone, Matteo looking over at him with a confused look as Joe gestured to the wall where the old wallpaper was peeling and a small speckle of blue was popping through, showing the night sky, "I was selfish to want you to stay little forever.To have you be innocent enough, gentle enough.Life doesn't work that way, I suppose,"

"Oh Baba," Matteo hummed, rest his head on his father's shoulder, feeling Joe squeeze his arm between them.

"But another part of me was waiting to see what can of man you were going to grow up to be," Joe went on, a small grin on his face, "And now you're grown up, you grew to be a great man,"

"All because of you and Papa," Matteo agreed with him, though Joe dry chuckled and shook his head slightly, "What, you don't believe me?"

"I do," Joe replied in a shrug, "Though I feel as though I failed at times, being your father,"

"You never did," Matteo said to him with urgency, "You were and still are the perfect father, you and Papa are,"

He could see Joe was still thinking too far with himself to understand it.Matteo bit his lower lip for a moment before he moved to kneel in front of his father.He saw Joe sitting on his childhood bed, going through the waves of memories within his head and having it all come back to him.Matteo nestled both of Joe's hands in his own and he stared at his father lovingly in his eyes.

"I don't think I say it enough to you, but I want you to know that I owe you my life," Matteo explained, Joe searching his eyes and was about to shake his head.

"Matteo—" Joe was about to start when Matteo interrupted him.

"You saved my life," Matteo stated to him, Joe going silent, "I know you told me at a time what happened to me as a baby, and what happened to my mother…" Matteo briefly stopped, thinking of his mother and how she was only a distant thought in his mind, "My mother brought me into this world, I know that.I owe her my life too, but it was you and Papa who truly saved me from what could have been my death."

Joe was quiet, but as Matteo was talking, Joe was feeling another wave of emotions coming over him and through him as he looked down at his grown son, who looked at him fiercely and with empathy.

"I know I was never the best-behaved child all the time, and I made you and Papa panic every once in a while.But I also knew you two were always going to be there for me and love me with everything you had.I felt so lucky, beyond lucky that I called you my Baba.At school I would brag to my friends that I had two wonderful dads, even beating up the ones who hated that I had two dads,"

Joe grinned, a tear coming down over his cheeks and into his beard as Matteo grinned too, trying not to cry himself.

"You all sacrificed so much for me, and I feel bad for not telling you enough I am grateful for all you've done for me.If I stayed mortal, I would have grown up knowing that you were never too far away for me to call on you.Of course, I thought about what it would have been like to grow old, but I don't think that way anymore.It just means I have a little bit more time with you and Papa,"

By this point, Matteo could see more tears coming down his father's face.He reached up and traced some of the tears away gently and with care, a smile was seeing on Joe as Matteo felt his tears fall on his own far as well.

"I only wish I was the best son I could be for you," Matteo ended his speech with a low note.Joe tutted instantly, moving to now frame his sons' face gently.Matteo could feel the calloused fingers against his cheeks, the grooves and dips in his palms as he was staring intensely at Matteo.It reminded him of the times when he was little, having talks with Joe and how Joe would lean in close to speak to him with gentleness and fiercest laced together.

"I would never, ever, want anyone else in this world to be my son," Joe explained to him with his soothing tone of voice, Matteo going quiet now as he was watching his father, "You were, and still are, my biggest blessing in this life.All that I went through with you, every struggle and every joy, it was all worth it, and I find you beyond perfect in my eyes, my _Piccolo_."

Joe pulled him up to hug him close, Matteo hugging his father.He poured his love into that hug with Joe, remembering all the hugs he received from Joe growing up.Joe hugged him when he had a great achievement or award in school, he would hug Matteo when he got hurt or had a broken heart, he even hugged Matteo in times of weariness or tiredness.Matteo found his hugs with Joe brought him peace, it made him think of home. 

"I loved you from the moment I saw you in your Papa’s arms,” Joe reminded him in their hold on one another, Matteo holding his father a bit tighter, "I won't stop loving you either."

"Me neither, Baba," Matteo said to him as he felt Joe press a kiss into his hair.Sure it seemed a bit sappy for Matteo, a full-grown man, to be kneeling in front of his father and the both of them in an embrace.But then again, they were in his childhood home where they raised him and helped mold him.There was nostalgia in those walls, warmth and happiness seeped through because of his family.

After what felt like some time, Matteo finally pulled away and hoisted himself up. Matteo squinted as he was hoisting himself up and he felt his knees were sore.

"These floors aren't meant for grown knees," Matteo said in a joking tone, Joe chuckling as he helped get his son completely up. "I feel old, Baba,"

"When you're my age, then you can truly call yourself an old man," Joe said with a grin as they stood up next to each other, looking over the room together and looked around it once more.Matteo watched as Joe placed his hands on his own hips, having the wheels starting to turn in his mind and a slow grin coming on his face.He's seen that look on his face before, the look of inspiration.

"What are you thinking, Baba?" Matteo asked, a small smile on his face.Joe looked over at him, the twinkle back in his eyes as he looked over at Matteo.Matteo could have sworn he looked so young, perhaps matching his youthful heart.

"I'm thinking of doing a complete redo of the whole home, starting in this room," Joe explained, his voice sounding light as it was before.Matteo grinned from ear to ear, nodding in agreement. 

A new change was in the air for their family, and Matteo could tell Joe was ready for it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**5 Years Later**

Things in Matteo's life were slowly going back to a normal pace, as it was before.

Both Matteo and Ophelia were well-grounded in their relationship with one another.It was obvious that they acted as one, the others were very happy to see both Matteo and Ophelia happy.Matteo still wanted to take things very slow with her, to which Ophelia was grateful and blessed for Matteo never once pushing boundaries with her. 

They were still working jobs and recons months at a time, staying somewhat busy enough to not have time to think of marriage.Matteo did think about it, wondering if he should bring it up once or two with Ophelia when they had time together.But even though he thought about it, something was holding him back and making him a bit afraid to act on it. 

"Do you want to marry her?" He was talking with Booker as they were sitting together outside their apartment they were using for a job.It was a smaller patio, tucked against the mountains in Peru as the cool air came whistling down from the top of the mountain.They were wrapping up on a smaller recon, having one more day in Peru before they were going to high tail over to Marrakesh to lay low for a few weeks.Andy, Quynh, Nicky, and Joe were off doing a job in the US. 

"I do," Matteo replied, leaning back in his chair and taking a small sip of his beer, "I don't want to rush it though,"

"Being in a relationship with her for the past few years, let alone being friends with her for 5 years before that hasn't counted then?" Booker asked him with a shrug, seeing Matteo give him an uncomfortable look as Booker just grinned, "I get it, Matteo.You want to be careful about what you're going to say or how you want to do it.It took me a few decades to get the courage to marry your Aunt Nile, but I blame my own cowardice for not acting sooner."

"It's not that I'm afraid to ask her to marry me," Matteo reasoned with him, briefly looking back into the room at both Nile and Ophelia.They were sitting on the bed talking together, both with big grins on their faces and a look of ease in their body language while they were watching some trashy reality TV show.He liked seeing Ophelia happy, watching as she was laughing from something Nile told her and pointing to the TV screen.It made him crack a smile, finally looked back over at Booker.

"I don't know if she would…." Matteo stopped talking, already mentally kicking himself as soon as he said it.Booker looked at him with a cock of his head, almost like he was trying to read him and his face.

"You think she won't want to marry you?" Booker asked, almost sounding offended himself to talk about it.Matteo didn't say a word, looking down at the beer bottle in his hand as he was thinking it over.He did think Ophelia not wanting to be married again, not since her first marriage was literal hell.Maybe she was going to swear off marriage, which would be no problem to Matteo at all.He was going to be more than willing to do anything for her to make her feel comfortable, which was why he never press the issue until now.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Booker asked him, sounding loving.

"Of course," Matteo replied, knowing that any wisdom from Booker would help him.Booker kept his smile on him, leaning to face him in his own chair too as he placed his glass of green tea on the tabletop.

Matteo looked at the green tea glass, inwardly proud of his Uncle in how he has stayed sober for over 50 years.The family all helped with Booker's sobriety, avoiding drinking in front of him the first few years and cleaning out the safe houses with any alcohol they stored in the past. However, Booker was gracious for their attempt to help him and he reassured them that he would be fine getting cleaned up.He had the tools and resources nowadays from the internet to get his act together, attending a few AA meetings here and there to help him along the way.Even Nile helped him greatly, which was what made him fall for her all the more.

"I think she loves you," Booker explained, Matteo watching the lights inside their hotel room illuminate on his face, "I can tell the way you help her out and take good care of her that she loves you a lot.You two bring out the best in each other, and with how you helped her out with all that she went through with her ex, I can tell she deeply loves you.You two go very well together, and you have been since you started living together, right?"

"But there's a difference between living someone and wanting to marry them," Matteo argued, Booker shrugged.

"Perhaps there is.Some folks might not want to get married again when they've been through it once already.I thought that was me, but your Aunt changed that.Although, in my opinion….Ophelia doesn't seem to be that way. I think she would marry you if you asked her," Booker explained, seeing Matteo give him a shy smile with some fondness there on his face.

"You think so?" Matteo asked, not wanting to sound doubtful but he couldn't help me.Booker just smiled, one of those signature smiles that were filled with both wisdom and kindness.Matteo loved seeing his Uncle smile, he could only imagine what it was like for his Uncle before he was born.He only heard some of Booker's life, knowing it was filled with some sadness and guilt, grief and torment.Booker rarely talked about it because he was happy with all he had now, and rightfully so. 

"I know so, buddy," Booker answered back to him.

* * *

Matteo placed the proposal on hold as they were still doing jobs and recons.He wanted to make it perfect for them, and the more he thought about how he would propose and where the perfect place would be for such an event, the more he was getting a bit stressed about it altogether.So he decided to pause his plans and merely focus on the jobs that were coming in time after time.At one point they had at least 8 jobs within one year, which seemed a lot for them all. 

The last job that they did together as a group was particularly stressful and a bit nasty.They were out in the Philippines, deep in the jungles and knee deep in dead bodies that they were helping end a civil war that broke out.The whole thing last at least 2 days straight of constant gunfire and warfare.Matteo has never been through something that brutal.At one point, he was covered head to toe in blood from all the fighting that he had to go through.All he could remember breathing in was hot blood, smoke from the gunfire, and the humidity and dense forest they were in. 

It was safe to say, all of the family was wiped out mentally after they took care of it.They were all standing around in a small circle, taking in the sights of one another and noticing how each of them was exhausted and almost about to collapse on their feet.It was surreal to see all of his family members covered in grime and blood, almost like a living nightmare. 

He almost threw up from seeing his fathers and how they looked, it was something he never thought he would ever see as Joe was growing back held of his ear and Nicky's entire leg was soaked in blood.Although they were composed, looking beyond calm with torn clothes and gross appearance.Matteo could read it on their faces, they were just as exhausted too, about to collapse at any moment.

Matteo even looked over at Ophelia, who was shot about twenty times and lost her left fingers from a landmine.Her hand was still growing back her fingers, which was slightly painful while he held her right hand gently to somehow soothe her.She kept her composure throughout the ordeal, but Matteo was livid.He even killed the man who took off her fingers.He didn't think twice, slashing his throat with a knife he had on his person.

In the huddle, Matteo watched as Andy looked over at Ophelia's bloody hand too, grimacing a bit as she smeared blood off her face and out of her hair.

"We're taking a fucking break," She grumbled.

Once they left the Philippines, they did take a break for a few months.His fathers went off to Malta, Booker and Nile made their way over to the Colorado Rockies back in America,and Andy and Quynh went to Shanghai.It left Matteo and Ophelia to find a place to stay and rest for a bit, just the two of them.They decided to go to Venice at the old penthouse that Matteo lived in when he was a kid, having the place to themselves.Thankfully, compared to the Switzerland house, this apartment was in better condition and they barely had to change a few things for both of them to sleep in. 

It was rather nice having that whole apartment for the two of them.They ate out every other night, trying to stay low and undercover for a bit.Matteo took Ophelia to the familiar gelato shop down the road from the apartment, getting his usual chocolate as he did when he was a kid.One afternoon while they were on a stroll, Matteo showed her the familiar park where he got his scar on his hand, both of them sitting side by side on the bench where his father sat and watching as the local children played in the park.

Matteo didn't mind these smaller moments with Ophelia, thinking of how the sun was seeping through the tree leave and dancing on her freckled face, or how the small breeze from the canals danced along her arms and hair.He watched her silently, seeing how she was lost in her thoughts and a smile etched on her face.

He tapped her shoulder.

Ophelia looked over at him, the lightness from within her was all over her face and in how relaxed she was on the bench.Matteo held out his hands in front of him, showing her he was about to sign to her.

_You know I love you?_ he signed to her, seeing her grin widely.

_Of course, and I love you too,_ She replied, _You look happy._

_I'm very happy_ , Matteo said, pausing for a moment and having Ophelia look at him in concern and almost with worry.She raised her eyebrow at him, tapping his hand.

_What's wrong?_ She signed to him, seeing him shake his head at her and wave it off.

_I wanted to tell you something, and I didn't know how to say it_ ,Matteo signed, then he slowly slid off the bench to be on one knee in front of her.Ophelia didn't understand at first, not knowing what was going on.But Matteo took her hands in his own and stared at her deeply.He almost planned on doing this right and perfectly in his mind.However, he also knew life as complicated and would change in an instant.So being there with her in Venice, looking up at the very tree that gave him a scar that reminded him of his father's love, he didn't care. 

He was going in for the plunge.

_Will You Marry Me?_

There was a pregnant pause, and it felt like it was dangling over Matteo's head.Ophelia was so still as she was looking down at Matteo, watching him as he signed that to her.Matteo already was fearing the worst, sensing that she was going to say that she never wanted to get married again, or even be with him at all at this point.Did he do it wrong?Did he give the wrong sign?He practiced alone so many times and made sure it looked right, so that couldn't be it. 

But Ophelia smiled so brightly it was almost as blinding as the sun.She beamed down at him as she pressed her fingers against his cheeks and tried not to cry.

"A thousand times, yes," She said to him, nodding her head vigorously.Ophelia then planted a kiss against his lips, and this kiss was one of the kisses that Matteo felt through his bones and even in his veins.It made him dizzy, beyond dizzy just for holding that one kiss.But Matteo was only thinking about her answer, how she said yes to him and wanted to marry him.Truly he could now know what it was like to have real happiness and love in his life.

He already loved Ophelia, but now it was amplified. 

"I don't have a ring for you yet," Matteo confessed against her lips when he barely pulled away from the kiss.Ophelia only giggled, shaking her head to show that it wasn't a bother to her.

"I don't care about that," Ophelia reassured him as she snuck in a few more kisses against his lips and cheeks for good measure, "All I care about is that I get to marry you.Although, I do have to ask you one thing,"

"What's that?" Matteo asked, almost dream-like from the kisses he was getting from her.Ophelia simply traced his jawline with her fingers as they were locking eyes with one another.She could ask her anything and he would answer, it was almost like she was a siren from the sea and he was in a trance with her.But the question she did ask almost made him collapse to the floor in embarrassment. 

"What took you so long to ask?" She questioned him.Matteo almost stuttered, then hanging his head in embarrassment.Ophelia merely giggled as she kissed his head to ease some of an uneasiness. 

"I was nervous to ask you," He admitted, wanting to hide his fingers in his hands and hide the blush that was steaming to come through his cheeks and neckline.But Ophelia wasn't going to have any of it, she pulled his head back up to her level, looking into his bright eyes and showing him her grin.

"It would have killed me to tell you no.Believe me, I would marry you this afternoon if we could," She reassured him, then looking over her shoulder briefly in the direction of the apartment before looking back at Matteo with almost a new glint in her eyes, "I bet you I can get back to the apartment faster than you,"

Matteo's eyes went slightly big, seeing the small hint of adventure in her eyes and almost arousal too.Of course, she would make this light for him. This was why he loved her so much, among other reasons.Ophelia always steered him in the right direction, she always knew how to get him out of any kind of funk he would be in.They both grew to bring out the best in one another. 

"Bet you I'll be faster than you," Matteo challenged back to her, then pecking her on the nose before getting up from his kneeling position to start running.Ophelia gasped and ran after him, both of them riding on the high of being newly engaged and were about to consummate it together.Matteo didn't care that they looked silly and almost too childish, two young adults running across the street and laughing like school children.All that mattered, in his mind, was the woman he was going to marry that was hot on his heels.

"You cheated!" Ophelia said in a huff as they were dodging a car that was coming their way.Matteo laughed.

"You still love me and will marry me!" Matteo yelled over his shoulder at him.

He knew he was right after all. 

* * *

When Matteo broke the news to his family, they were very excited and jumped on top of him as soon as they have all reunited again one week after the proposal.Matteo got plenty of hugs from Nile and Quynh, Booker ruffling his hair and getting a pat on the shoulder from Andy.

"Took you long enough to actually propose.Well done, kid," Andy joked with him under her breath while she gave him a gentle hug.Matteo chuckled, then facing both of his fathers as the others were congratulating Ophelia.Joe was beaming, practically picking up his son while he embraced Matteo.Matteo chuckled as Joe hugged him, being placed back on his feet and then being embraced by Nicky one second later.Nicky's hug was gentler, though it was just as loving and with emotion.

"We're so proud of you, Matteo!" Nicky said to him, sneaking a kiss against his son's head while he pulled away from Matteo.Matteo grinned at his fathers, seeing how they both were overcome with some emotion because of the news.

Deep down Matteo knew that his fathers were somewhat hoping that he would have a life of his own and find love on his own terms.They both were supportive of him and his sexuality when he was younger and still trying to find his way.He knew they wondered if he was ever going to marry and have a married life.It wasn't that they doubted it, but it was in the back of their minds when Matteo almost died and became Immortal. 

Now it was happening for them. 

"I wanted to ask for both of your blessings before I asked her to marry me," Matteo started to explain to them, "But it came out of nowhere in Venice and I didn't want to wait—"

"It's fine, _Piccolo_ ," Joe said to him lightly, "And we would have said yes!Of course we would have, we're happy that you're happy,"

"And are you happy?" Nicky asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Very happy, Papa," Matteo said to him, though his smile faltered a bit, "Although, I have no ring for her…"

"I can help with that!" Nile said as she glided over to kiss Matteo on the cheek, "You and I can go ring shopping, and we can plan the whole wedding!"

"One step at a time, Nile," Joe reminded her kindly as he could see Matteo getting a bit flushed from all that was happening and all they had to do, "Let's celebrate their engagement tonight, and then we can still help you with the plans,"

"I think I just want to focus on getting her a ring first before we do anything else," Matteo confessed to his fathers and Aunt Nile.They could see he was still drinking all of this in, and they understood. 

So that night, Joe and Nicky worked together to make an exquisite and delicious dinner for the whole family to celebrate Ophelia and Matteo's engagement.Ophelia told them, on the recommendation of Nile and Quynh,how Matteo proposed to her.Matteo was very embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands as the others were cackling from the story.But he knew they meant well, already happy for the two of them and their love for each other. 

It was a blissful night with the family all together.

* * *

**Malta**

They were married the next summer in Malta.

They wanted to have a small ceremony outside the Malta house in their garden.Matteo wanted it to be small, he knew Ophelia wasn't going to want anything fancy or grand.They only wanted their family, there were no other relatives to worry about.In all reality, it was a simple ceremony held out in the open with the view of the ocean behind them. 

Matteo found a ring for Ophelia a month after he proposed, it was a simple but older ring that was vintage but quaint.He found it in one of the oldest jewelry stores in Paris while they were there for a smaller job, Nile and Quynh going with him to help with picking something good for her.They saw a few that they liked, though Matteo couldn't dare to picture Ophelia with a massive rock of a diamond on her finger.He knew she would want it small and simple, and he was feeling a bit uneasy that he wasn't finding the ring after being in the store for fifteen minutes.But once he saw the right ring, he knew it was perfect for his fiancé. 

Such a funny thing to call her his fiancé.

He snuck it on her finger one light while she was asleep in their Paris safe house, seeing it glisten on her hand as she slept soundly and deeply with no sense of waking up.He couldn't help but watch her asleep, now sporting the ring he bought for her and how it felt so….right.Of course, he woke up with Ophelia perched over him, peering down at him with love in her eyes and her left hand in front of him.

"This is perfect, my love," She said to him, slowly sinking to kiss him while she was pulling her shirt over her head.Matteo grinned as he helped pull off her clothes, the both of them celebrating that morning the fact that they were madly in love and were going to be married sooner than later.

Which lead them to their wedding day.

Everyone was dressed in their best for the occasion, Matteo even wearing a dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and dark blue slacks to be as formal as he could yet casual at the same time. He once again asked Nile to soothe his hair back, and after some time in front of the mirror, he knew it was time for him to be married. 

Ophelia wore a simple plain white dress with her hair in a low braided bun with some strands of her hair flowing in the wind.Her dress was knee length and was modest, though she was still breathtaking to Matteo as she was walking down their makeshift "aisle" that Booker and Nile made an hour before.There was a small cobbled path that lead to the garden, where Ophelia walked calmly and with ease.Andy and Quynh helped clear out the small garden for the ceremony that was being held under a massive tree that brought the right amount of shade to the area.Joe, as part of his wedding gift for his daughter-in-law, made Ophelia a beautiful bouquet of peony flowers that were different shades of pink. 

Nicky was going to be the officiant, which made sense since he was a priest at one time and he has been ordained for the past 100 years.He has officiated plenty of weddings in the past for mere strangers who needed a quick ceremony.It was one of his best thrills, a young couple on the run or in need of a quick ceremony against the typical laws. He would marry them all, whether it was in the dead of night in the forest or an abandoned church.  He even married an elderly couple on a cruise ship once when he was on vacation with Joe back in the early 2000’s in the Caribbean 

Matteo and Ophelia stood in front of each other as Nicky was in the middle of them both, quoting a few verses from the Bible for the ceremony.The others were watching on the side with love and fondness in their eyes.Booker and Nile were wrapped in each other's arms, observing with big grins on their faces.Andy and Quynh were more subtle, holding hands between them as Matteo and Ophelia said their vows to one another. 

Matteo briefly looked over at Joe, who was standing near Quynh and Andy.Joe was smiling so brightly, his eyes right on Matteo as he was trying not to cry himself. But Joe, being the ever passionate man that he was, was silently crying small but powerful tears.Andy had a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear silently and reassuring as Matteo looked back at Ophelia.

Once Nicky told them to exchange their rings, Matteo's ring being a simple yet bold silver ring that shined on his left finger that Ophelia picked herself, they finally kissed one another as husband and wife.He felt like the happiest man on earth, being able to kiss his new wife and having his family as witnesses. 

They had their reception at a local restaurant in town, much to the dismay of Nicky and Joe who wanted it to be a bit more formal.Matteo reassured them that it was perfect, he didn't mind eating at a local place and having some of their favorite foods.Thankfully, it wasn't too busy when they arrived, and since the place was a small hole in the wall restaurant, they mostly had the whole place to themselves.It was relaxing, receiving a free bottle of wine from the bartender as a gift to the newlyweds. 

Matteo and Ophelia had their first dance together in the middle of the restaurant, the bartender putting on some soft piano music on the stereo for them as the others watched with not a single dry tear in their eyes.Matteo was merely soaking it all in, seeing their rings in their fingers, feeling his wife pressed against him, and still riding the high of being officially married.After their dance, they ate their food and drank the wine, talking to each other as if it was any other family dinner night.

"I shall like to raise a toast," Booker said lightly, standing up with his glass of ice tea.Nile beamed up at him as the others grabbed their wine glasses, seeing Booker unbutton the top button of his dress shirt before he looked over at Matteo and Ophelia.

"I have known this young man for a long time," Booker started his speech, the other chuckling as he went on, "And, although I wasn't there at the very beginning, I was glad to have been there for most of your mortal life and see you grow up to the man you are today,"

Nile placed a hand on his arm, rubbing his skin with her fingers as she gave him a sweet smile.Booker gave her a small smile briefly before he looked back at the newlyweds, "If there's one thing I can say about Matteo, it's that he has a beautifully massive heart.This life we have is not easy, nor is it frail.it's a tough life, and it's a tolling life.Matteo has endured it though, and I am insanely proud of him. I can say from experience that this life…is not for the faint-hearted."

Nile grabbed his spare hand and kissed the back of it, Matteo seeing the small gesture as Booker went on with his speech.

"However, this family is proven to me time and time again, that this family sticks together.We are a family, I believe it in my heart.We lift each other and we guide each other, and there's no other family I would want to be a part of.The one true example of this family and what our family is all about is Matteo," Booker explained, pointing his glass to the groom.Ophelia placed a kiss on his blushing cheek as Matteo smiled back at his Uncle.

"I'm proud to be your Uncle, to have watched you grow and be the man we see today was an honor.I have to thank your fathers," Booker paused, tilting his glass to Joe and Nicky with a smirk on his face, "For raising this young man and showing him the ways of this world with the kind of love only two fathers could provide.And lastly, I raise a glass to Ophelia,"

He tipped his glass to the bride, in which she blushed madly at Booker and Matteo wrapped his arm around her to pull her close. 

"You are a wonderful member of this family, and it has been an honor to see you with us all these years.You have truly made Matteo very happy, and I know he has done the same.May you two have a loving marriage, and may we be blessed to watch it.Cheers!"

The group cheered, taking sips of their drinks as Booker sunk back down in his chair.Nile was already crying, kissing him sweetly on the lips and telling him how wonderful of a job he did.Matteo beamed over at Ophelia, seeing her smile at Booker and then take a small sip from her glass.He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, having Ophelia look at him.Matteo held up his one hand, signing _I Love You_ to her.

They stayed at the restaurant for another hour or two, finishing their dinners and desserts before they started to dance a few songs from the stereo the bartender lent to them.At one point, Matteo was sitting with Nicky as Joe and Ophelia were dancing together.Matteo smiled with a tilt of his head, seeing how his father was dancing a gentle slow dance with Matteo’s new wife and they were talking to one another.

"I've never seen your father this happy," Nicky explained to him as he squeezed his son's shoulder.Matteo nodded, looking back at Nicky with a soft grin, "Not in a very long time. He's very proud of the both of you,"

"I never got to thank you all for doing this for us," Matteo said to him, though Nicky just smiled, "It means a lot to us both at you all—"

"We never hesitated," Nicky said to him, "I only wished we could have done more for your big day,"

"Papa, you all went above and beyond," Matteo reminded him, reaching over to plant a kiss on Nicky's hand, "You know me: I didn't want anything big.Nor did Ophelia, so this was absolutely perfect."

Nicky just smiled, both of them looking back at Ophelia and Joe.Ophelia was telling Joe something, and Joe laughed wholeheartedly at whatever she told him.It made Matteo's heart melt a little bit more.It was almost surreal for him to see his father, the one man who protected him and brought him into this world, dancing with his new love and new wife. 

"I wish I could take a picture of those two," Nicky mused behind Matteo, Matteo grinning and mentally agreeing with his father.

"No need," Next to them snapped a picture, both Nicky and Matteo looked to see it was from Quynh from her spot at the table.Andy was sitting next to her, nursing her third wine glass as Quynh was holding a small camera and had it in her delicate fingers.She grinned, holding up the small camera at them, and shrugged, "Andy showed me how to work one of these.I like them!"

"My one mistake with you," Andy said to Quynh as she planted a gent kiss on Quynh's cheek. 

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"Matteo, we have a surprise for you,"

"Papa, you know I hate surprises,"

"I know you do, though you used to love them when you were young,"

Matteo and Ophelia were walking together up to the Switzerland safe house, joining Nicky and Joe for an impromptu get together amongst the four of them.His fathers wanted both Matteo and Ophelia to come out to Switzerland for something rather important, which was actually a surprise for him.Somehow Ophelia was in on the surprise, and no matter how many times Matteo tried to get it out of her, she was resilient.

"No matter how hard you try, honey," Ophelia said to him the night before they were going to go to Switzerland, "I'm not going to tell you,"

"Isn't it wrong to keep secrets from your husband?" Matteo asked in a coy manner, seeing his wife chuckle.

"That it is.But it's also your fathers, and I do kind of like them too,"She countered back, winking at Matteo.

So now they stood out in front of the safe house, seeing all the work that was placed in the remodeling of the exterior.A new roof was seen, new window shutters in a deep green, and the walls looking clean and durable for any snowstorm that could come their way.Nicky and Joe met them in front of the house on the walking path to the front door, both of them were sporting big grins on their faces. 

"It looks good," Matteo said to them both as they stood in front of him, "I like how it turned out,"

"A lot of hard work went into it, from the four of us," Joe hummed in agreement, "We finally finished it a month ago and both your Papa and I wanted to show you two the finished work."

"Sounds good," Matteo hummed, still wondering what the surprise was but wasn't going to ask then and there.He and Ophelia followed Nicky and Joe into the house and they were given the grand tour.The re-modeled house did look very good: a but more space was seen with new furniture and decor.Matteo and Ophelia only helped in the demolition aspect of the house, the styling and decor were left to Joe and Nicky. 

It was tastefully well decorated, the living room had a new dark blue couch and a nice Moroccan rug that had golds and reds woven into the rug.The paintings and wall art that was hanging on the wall were from distance and far away place, though they fitted into the home perfectly.The kitchen had a brand new stove and refurbished countertops, the pantry already organized and stored with the basics.

The rest of the house looked just as good and amazing.The master bedroom had shades of green, dark green walls, and a white comforter on the king-sized bed.The other two bedrooms looked like guest rooms now with two beds in each room. The bathrooms were completely redone with new tiles and showers, the master bathroom now sporting a clawfoot bathtub and a massive shower.It left the last room to be a study or office, a neat desk and chair was against the window looking into the backyard and a familiar painting Joe created hung on the wall. It was the painting that Joe did of himself, Nicky, and baby Matteo. It was dated almost 140 years ago and still looking very new and very fresh. 

All in all, it was a gorgeous little home.

After they had the tour, Nicky and Joe lead their son and daughter-in-law out into the backyard.As much as Matteo was happy to see how the new house looked, he also wanted to know why he was there in the first place.He did enjoy these times with both of his fathers, even as though he was losing that time because of how he was spending more time with his new wife.Matteo and to admit, he missed these smaller moments with his fathers.

"I love how the house looks," Matteo said to them both, "Whoever decorated it on the inside did a great job,"

"I'm glad you liked it.We both wanted to see how you would react to it," Nicky explained, sounding very calm but Matteo saw almost a glint behind his eyes.That was the first small clue that Matteo got about this get-together.He gave Ophelia a quick look, seeing her remain calm as well as if she knew nothing was going on.But when he looked at Joe, he saw a familiar grin on his face. 

They all were in on something, Matteo could feel it.

"Can I ask, very nicely if I have to, what you three have planned behind my back?" Matteo asked, first looking at his wife and then at Joe.Joe gave Nicky a look, almost silently talking to him.Matteo has seen them make this look to each other plenty of times, and it always looked like they were communicating with their eyes and nothing more.This was the very same thing.

"Your father and I have talked about what we want to do with this house," Joe explained, taking Nicky's hand in his own while he spoke, "We have for a while, actually.Between both of us, we have over 20 safe houses to manage and run.We both have realized….given our age and how the world is nowadays…we can't handle all of them on our own."

"Oh," Matteo said, a bit taken back from what his father was saying, "Are you going to sell some of them?We can help with that if you want, I think Lance can find some people you both can to sell the houses to,"

Nicky squeezed Joe's hand in his own as Joe looked a bit flustered in what he was going to say next to Matteo.

"We did think about that at first," Nicky reassured him, "Booker did help us with updating all of the papers for all of our safe houses if we were going to come to that decision.But for this particular house, we didn't have the heart to sell it.It's a bit sentimental for us, for you too,"

"It's a nice house," Matteo said in agreement, still not understanding where they were going with the house, "But it looks perfect if you want to sell it—"

"Matteo,"

Matteo looked over at Ophelia, who gave him a loving stare and he felt her squeeze his hand.He could see it in her eyes, how she was holding something from him and was anticipating telling him but was holding back. 

"We're going to give you this house, Matteo,"

Matteo was silent, his eyes going big as he looked from his wife over to his fathers.They too were quiet, though now they looked relieved from having the surprise out in the open and between the two couples.Matteo was…..shocked.He didn't know if shocked was the right work in this situation, was there a bigger word for it?The surprises he got in the past were mild: He got a bicycle when he was 5, another year when he was 11 he got some rare books that he always wanted.

But now he was getting a house? His childhood house?

"You're….you're giving me this house?" Matteo asked, sounding unsure of himself and almost a bit lost.

"Think of it as your late wedding gift from us," Nicky replied calmly but Matteo could see how Nicky was almost buzzing in excitement under his skin from telling his son the news.Matteo was still at a lot of words, not knowing what else there was to say as Joe found his voice.

"You grew up here," Joe reminded him, his voice almost wavy but remaining as calm as he could, "This was your first home, and every time I looked at this house, all I think of is you.I think of us," Joe paused and looked at Nicky, giving him a loving smile before he looked back at Matteo, "There were wonderful memories here and I…as selfish as I am at times, I couldn't picture this home with another family,"

"But….it's a full-on house.You're giving me an actual house," Matteo countered, trying to think of a reason why he shouldn't have an entire home.

"We want you to have this house because of how much it meant to us," Joe explained to him some more, squeezing Nicky's hand before releasing it and walking to stand in front of Matteo and Ophelia.He gave Ophelia a loving look, as a father would to a daughter, "The three of us already talked about it and drew up the papers,"

Matteo shot his wife a look, in which Ophelia just smiled at him and shrugged.

"It was their idea, but they wanted me to be in on the plan," She told him, "Look, from all that told me about this place, it's a personal home.This home means a lot to you, I know it does.I think we should take it, Matteo."

Matteo's head was still spinning, though now it was slowing down from when it was going so fast before.It was now settling over him like a blanket, the reality of all of this was now in front of him, in this very home.He knew where his fathers were coming from, they didn't want to give this home away to strangers, not when they could try and keep it within their own family themselves.But for them to give an entire home to their son, making it sound like it was any other purchase they would make at the store. 

"I can't take this, I don't….I don't think I can," Matteo was about to start with excuses, thinking of something that would deter this.It was such an inward battle that he was having with himself, a part of him wanted to take this house as his own and thank his fathers wholeheartedly.But the other part of him didn't think he deserved something like this.It seemed far too much.

"Yes you can," Ophelia said to him, drawing him out of the insecurities he was feeling within himself.Matteo still felt conflicted, but it wasn't until Joe placed his hands on his shoulders and had Matteo look right at him.Matteo watched his father's eyes, seeing he was truthful in all he was saying and there was no hesitation. 

"This is your home, it always was and it will be," Joe reminded him, placing a gentle hand on Matteo's neck, "You have done so much for us being our son.We want to give you this, no hesitation at all."

All Matteo could do was smile.He never thought he would receive such a gift ever in his life.Those doubts he had if he was a good enough son if he did a good enough job with this family and their mercenary work, was all out the window at that point.Matteo no longer wanted to doubt the love that he had for his fathers or vice versa. 

" _Shukraan lak ya 'abi_ ," Matteo said to his father, who grinned widely and engulfed him in a hug, " ' _ana 'ahabik kathirana,"_

"We love you too," Joe replied to him, then leaning over to hug Ophelia as well, "We love you both."

It was all overwhelming for Matteo to see and witness, feeling Nicky come over to hug him while Joe and Ophelia were embracing one another.All three things that were happening to him seemed unreal.That love he felt for his entire family, and mostly to his fathers that gave him such life, was now overflowing and overtaking him.Doubt was no longer evident to Matteo, only love and hope.

Hope that this Immortal life wouldn't lose the luster it had now.

* * *

**100 Years Later**

Matteo's eyes blinked awake, taking in a small breath as he was looking up at the ceiling.It was still dark out, the room was dark and warm as Matteo blinked a few more times to make sure he was truly awake.He knew it was still too early, the sun wasn't due to rise for another hour or so.But his body refused to go back to bed, no matter how inviting and warm his king-sized bed was. 

Matteo turned his head, seeing in the darkness his wife of 100 years still fast asleep.Her face was turned towards him, curled in the sheets that they were under and not a care on her freckled face.Matteo smiled seeing how she hasn't aged a day since he first saw her.it felt like yesterday when he looked at her face, to him, she was still radiant.

His beautiful wife, Ophelia.

He kissed her on the neck before moving himself out of the bed, making sure not to disturb her while he threw on one of his hoodies.Grabbing his wireless headphones, he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, seeing the darkness of the house and the small amount of light that was pouring in from the outside world. The moon was about to tuck away, but it still gave some moonlight in the scenery around them.Matteo walked into the living room and made himself some tea in the kitchen, looking out at the small Christmas Tree that had tucked in the corner near the fireplace of this home.

His own home in Switzerland.

Once the papers were signed over to him, Matteo and Ophelia used the home as their safe haven.They did still do recon and jobs, but they always found their way back to this little hideaway in the mountains.They found that they loved the summers there but were trying to tolerate the winter storms. They added their own trinkets and decor items along the way as they traveled and still did jobs, even having a few pictures from their wedding hanging in the hallway. Whenever they were bone tired from a particular mission, or they simply needed a break from any chaos that was in their lives, they always came back there.

It was their safe haven and sanctuary. Matteo felt it as a place of peace and happiness when he was a child, and now he was feeling it once more. He would make Baklava when Andy and Quynh would visit in the fall, bake some homemade bread during the colder nights just to warm up the room. Nicky gave him some recipes to so on his own when he had downtime, most of them were great dishes that he had as a young boy and that were his favorites. They even made it a tradition to have Christmas at their home when the snow was perfect and they would be hidden in plain sight.So the last 90 years or so, Christmas was held at their house. 

Matteo took his hot tea and walked over to the safe, sitting on the end where he was near the big windows, and placed his earbuds in.He grabbed his phone, using the Bluetooth and connecting his music.Once he found a song he liked, he sank back in his chair and had the song flood through his ears.He knew this song, it reminded him of the lonely times in the morning so long ago:

_"Time is never time at all_

_You can never ever leave, without leaving a piece of youth_

_And our lives are forever changed_

_We will never be the same_

_The more you change the less you feel…"_

But then, something else made him pause with the current song he was listening to.He loved this song, but it wasn't the same sit was back then.Back then, he was conflicted and this song synched with him at the time.But now, now that things were more settled in his own heart and mind on where he was and what he wanted to do, this song didn't feel right.So, Matteo took out his phone and looked for a new song that he could play.Once he found the one song that he wanted to listen to, he finally leaned back in the chair and looked out in the night once more, seeing that it was slowly melting away and the day was about to come within moments. 

_"I, I, When I was younger_

_I, I, should have known better_

_And I can't feel no remorse_

_And you don't feel nothing back.."_

Matteo took a sip of his tea, seeing the cues getting a but lighter in the sky and the clouds starting to roll through the mountains that were near their home.He remembered a time when he would look up into the sky with uncertainty and fogginess in his mind.That conflict that weighed on his heart was no longer there, not as it was before as the sky was getting brighter and giving an indication of the day that was ahead of him.

_"I, I got a new girlfriend_

_She feels like he's on top_

_And I don't feel no remorse_

_And you can't see past my blinders.."_

A pair of hands were felt on his shoulders, bringing Matteo out of his trance for a moment as he took off his earbuds and looked over his shoulder.Ophelia was watching him, tiredness was on her face as she was peering down at him and running some of her fingers in his year.Even after 100 years of being married to her, it felt like they got married the day before.That thrill was still there every time they embraced, that shock was in every kiss they shared.It was all still so fresh and new for him, and although he was afraid that their love for one another would simmer down at any moment, it never did.

It still shined brightly and fiercely.

"Your side of the bed was cold, my love," Ophelia said to him as she moved to walk over the couch and sit next to him, grabbing a thick blanket while she was moving.Once she got herself settled next to him and placed the blanket over the both of them, Matteo grinned at her, "What are you doing out here on your own?"

"Just thinking," Matteo replied, giving a simple answer.It was simple, Matteo merely stewing in his thoughts and re-thinking of all that changed with him these last 100 years.He never thought he would be in this position, in this kind of home, and with someone at his side 100 years ago, even 110 years ago.Of course he never really thought hard about his future back then when he was a fresh Immortal.He was only worried if he was living the right life, if Immortality was the best thing for him.As if he had a choice in the matter, but he still wondered.

It took one person to change that though in the end. 

"I hope you were thinking about today and the others coming," Ophelia said to him as he drank some of his tea, "We still have to get the rooms ready, we have to push the beds together for the couple, and knowing Nicky he'll want to immediately start cooking the turkey once they arrive and at least get it in the oven—"

_Sweetheart_ Matteo signed to her, seeing her stop her rambling as he grinned at her.She was his balance, the one person who can help him make sense of this complicated life.He loved everything about her: being able to put her nasty past behind her and radiate joy wherever they went.She even started anonymously donating to charities throughout the years, thinking of it as her way to give back to the mortal world that was will marching on without her.They both did, donating to orphanages that were in desperate need of help and repair, or to refugees that were in their last leg. Their biggest contribution and anonymous donation went to the Battered Women's Shelter in New York City, a huge chuck of their money that came from a big job went in to re-model the entire building and help with resources. Matteo loved seeing her pour her heart out to others, keeping her own heart flowing. 

"It's all going to be fine," He replied, kissing her nose, "Now, how about you and I go cuddle back in bed before the others come in a few hours, okay?"

_Alright_ , she signed back, the both of them getting up from the couch.Matteo left his earbuds on the coffee table with his tea, taking his wife's hand in his as they walked back to their bedroom.Faintly, he could hear the rest of the song play in the earbuds:

_"Oh Ophelia_

_You've been on my mind girl since the flood_

_Oh Ophelia_

_Heaven help a fool who falls in love..."_

* * *

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you liked it! I had to be a bit sappy towards the end ;)
> 
> Thanks again for the support and the love!


End file.
